To burn inside
by Aurelion
Summary: Final chapter online! Stef is not a normal girl. One night she's attacked by a vampire, but she's got a rabbit in the hat. What happens, if Alucard finds her and decides to take her to Hellsing? Is she gonna fit in? AxOC at some points. There will be a second part.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, thanks for visiting my Fanfic. This is the first one I've ever written, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your opinion, as well as you critique. **

**This is the re-written version. But that doesn't mean that it's the final version as well. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>It was late and I was on my way home from training. You can always find me at the gym on a Friday night. I've been training the art of swordplay for almost a decade. It's giving me the opportunity to let off steam. I may only be 21 years old, but I've seen a lot of crap that I wasn't able to digest for a long time. Fighting others with my sword helps me with it. I don't know why, though. Besides, it surely is a hell lotta fun to fight. You can get hurt, but mostly my opponents are the ones who have scratches and cuts in the end. One shouldn't mess with me. I might look like a weakling, but I surely was not weak at all.<p>

Anyway, I was on my way home, it was about 3am. It was a really cold October night, I hurried up to get home before I possibly could freeze to death. It had been a stupid idea to just wear a thin pullover, I hadn't even thought about taking a jacket with me. Now, it felt like being inside a fridge completely naked. _'__Well, __that __won__'__t __happen __again. __Next __Friday __I__'__ll __make __sure __to __take __one __with __me__…' _

While I turned around a corner, I suddenly heard a rustling behind me, so I turned around, but there was nothing. I kept my backpack on my back, but I grabbed my sword, which I used to carry around in my hand, a bit tighter, just in case. I stayed where I was for a few seconds, before turning around again. I just wanted to get home.

After a few moments I heard it again. A shiver crawled up my spine, as I heard someone breathe heavily behind me. Whatever it was, hell, it was close. I turned around slowly and at the same time I pulled my sword out of the sheath. Before me a teenager was standing. "What the-? Oh, just a kid." I did not sheathe my sword, because this boy was acting suspicious. He did not move an inch, staring directly into my eyes as if he tried to hypnotize me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He was a bit smaller than I was, his eyes glowing red, a deep growl coming out of his throat. "I am no kid, little girl." When he showed me big sharp teeth with a smile, my eyes widened. _'What __in __the __hell__…__?'_

He started walking towards me, still growling like an animal. "Stop right there! Otherwise I'll be forced to fight you!" When he attacked me and ended up lying on the street without a head, he at least couldn't say I didn't warn him. I mean, I couldn't behead anyone just because I wanted to, that surely was illegal, but if he attacked me, I was allowed to defend myself, right? He did not listen, but was still walking straight at me, pretty slowly, as if to provoke me, but that gave me time to throw my backpack to the ground.

I unsheathed my sword and hold it in front of me. Laughter filled the air, when the boy suddenly was gone. A sharp pain in my head told me, that he'd hit me from behind. _'How __the __hell __did __he __do __that? __Nobody __is __that __fast!' _While I fell to the ground, I had lost my weapon, so now I had nothing to protect me. At least at first sight, but I did have a rabbit in the hat. If I just could touch him somehow, he wouldn't have anything to laugh anymore.

He grabbed my throat and lifted me up high. _'I __wonder __how __he __can __be __this __strong__…__' _Anyway, if he wanted to play, then I was going to play with him, my style. "Wonderful, you are making it way too easy for me to kill you." He laughed out loud, his whole body shaking. "You want to kill me? I wonder how you want to manage that." I began grinning.

"You are going to die now!" The kid began to giggle at my statement and then laughed out loud. Now I had a chance to hurt him as much as he had been hurting me. I grabbed his arm, which was still holding me up, with my right hand. Not even a second after I touched him, he began to burn. At first his arm, so that he let me go and I fell to the ground, then his torso and the other arm. He looked at me in disbelief, as he tried to extinguish the flames, of course without a satisfying result. These were not normal flames, they resulted from pure energy.

I had to concentrate, if I lost my concentration and the flames stopped burning him to death, I would be dead soon. I could see it in my mind, his whole body burning and as fast as I imagined it, it came true. I was kneeling on the ground, looking straight at him with narrowed eyes. His body was on fire, he was completely devoured by the flames. His screams of pain were loud. Way to loud not to wake up the neighbors. I had to hurry.

I stood up and concentrated my strange powers into my hands, so that they began to burn, first hands, then arms. Although I was literally on fire as well, the flames did not burn me. I controlled them and as long as I was burning, nothing could harm me. With one fast blow I could ascertain the direction, in which the flames would go, so I blew them right into his face. A big fire-ray made his whole body vanish into the air. Nothing was left of him, but the smell of burned flesh and a scream of pain that was still winging in my head.

I sank to the ground, heavily breathing. "In your face, mofo! You should not dare to mess with me. Ever. I'm sorry that it had to end like this. But still, I wonder who the hell this kid was." I sat on the ground for a few moments, looking up into the sky. A full moon was above me, lighting the small street where I was sitting. _'__What __a __beautiful __night __it __is.__'_

As someone behind me began clapping, I turned around. Who was standing there was a man, very tall and oddly dressed. He wore a red coat, a red hat and, although it was in the dead of night, sunglasses. "Now, I am impressed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-written version.**

* * *

><p>The stranger had a smirking grin on his face, showing me sharp teeth, exactly as the boy had owned. <em>'<em>_Oh __god, __not __again__…' _I looked to the right, my sword was lying approximately 5 feet away from me. Of course, he saw me glancing over there and began to laugh. "I came here to devour this pathetic cockroach, but since you've killed him already, it seems I came here for nothing. Even though I have no idea how you did this fire thing, I will not allow you to kill my prey."

'_What in the hell is he talking about?' _

"Who are you?", I asked while I slowly stood up. "You do not need to know who I am. You should rather wonder what I am." I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Hell, he really was tall, at least 7 feet. "Fine. What are you then?" He began to giggle again, what a weird man. "I am Nosferatu. And I am going to devour you. Get your sword and fight!" He threw his head back and began laughing as if he was insane. He started walking towards me, an evil grin on his face. It seemed that I had no choice but to fight, so I almost jumped to the right and grabbed my sword.

I concentrated my powers once more and set the blade on fire. I could set everything on fire, if I had touched it at least once, but it cost a lot of energy. I never knew where this strange power came from, but I had learned to control it after a few years. "Why, that is interesting. Since blades do not set themselves on fire, I assume that you did that. This might get interesting."

He disappeared, just to appear right behind me. He grabbed my arm with one hand, my throat with the other one. He turned me around so that I had to look at him. "I'm a little bit disappointed. I thought you could do better." I felt his cold breath touching my skin when he came closer. I needed to concentrate. _'__Come __on __Stefanie, __you __can __do __better. __Concentrate!__'_

I felt the heat rise inside my body and with and explosion of power my body began to burn. The man let go and took a few steps back, he showed a surprised look. "That's what I was talking about!", he said. "Now it's getting interesting." He seemed to think about how to attack me, while I let my sword fall to the ground. I would not need it for the rest of the so-called fight.

"Whoever you are, you will regret the decision you made. You said this other guy was pathetic, but I tell you what. You're exactly as pathetic as he was." I forced the words out of my mouth, my whole body was keen, I could hardly move. But I did not need to move. I just had to stand here and concentrate on him, since he had made the mistake to attack me directly and therefore had touched my skin. I put my hands in front of me, my palms towards him. I had to admit that he looked a bit amused, but clearly not for long.

"Well, we'll see who of us two is pathetic." And again he laughed. He really began to get on my nerves with his behavior. I made a fist with my right hand, my left stayed as it was. I did the same as before with the boy, I imagined my opponent was burning and he started to burn. Although his skin began turning black and the ugly smell of burning flesh filled the air, he was still laughing. I had to end him fast, as my powers were only limited. I couldn't allow him to win, I knew he would kill me if he had the chance.

"Die, you son of a bitch! DIE!" I shouted the words at him, while the flames got bigger and bigger. Although my body was still on fire, I could feel the heat of the flames which were burning him. I was ready to finish him off, angled my arms and pushed them in front of me as fast as I could. As a result I literally shot a huge flame at him. His clothes, skin and muscles were burnt instantly and after some seconds even his bones vanished. Only dust was left.

I realized that he was gone and allowed myself to relax. The flames which had burned on me disappeared in no time. I had to breathe heavily. I suddenly had some problems with my circulation and I almost collapsed to the ground, but after some deep gasps I felt alright, just a bit exhausted. "Gosh, that was exhausting. I urgently need to rest." I grabbed my sword and put it back into the sheath, with the other hand I grabbed my backpack and then started walking. I just wanted to get home as fast as I could. I needed to get some sleep.

I had walked approximately half the way, when I heard the laughter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-written version.**

* * *

><p>Without a doubt it was his voice. I turned around slowly. He was standing there totally relaxed, leaning on a tree. My eyes widened in disbelief. <em>'<em>_How __the __fuck __is __that __even __possible?__'_

"I admit that you did surprise me. For a weak little human you are indeed pretty strong. But I'm afraid you're not strong enough at all. Don't feel bad about it, in the end nobody could win against me. I cannot die.", he said while shrugging his shoulders. "What do you mean, you cannot die? You've just vanished into the air!" He gave me a smirk, while I tried to gather myself.

"Who in the hell are you?" His grin drove me crazy. "I already told you that it does not matter who I am." He took a few steps towards me. "Stop right there and tell me who the fuck you are! No more games, just answer my fuckin' question, understand?", I shouted at him. He giggled at me and again showed me his clean white, sharp teeth. "Better watch out. You shouldn't be talking to me like that. But well, I will answer your question, if you want it this badly. You won't have the chance to tell this to anyone, anyway. Let's say it like this, someone like me, who has lived through many centuries, surely has got a lot of names." I became angrier and angrier with each of his words. He sounded as if he just wanted to make fun of me. "Stop gabbling on! Tell me your name!" He hissed. "Alright. My name is Alucard."

"Alucard? Well, I'm sorry, but I have never heard such a stupid name before." He was suddenly standing in front of me, giving me the most evil look I had ever seen, which made me almost jump backwards. "I already told you, watch out what you're saying. I'm no person you should be messing with." I shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so. Still, I have never heard of you, but if you are this strong and nobody can kill you, I am pretty sure that you should be pretty famous." He began laughing again. "You have heard of me before. I told you already, that I've had a lot of names. The most famous one, without a doubt, is the one I got from a British author." I gave him a puzzled look. "A British author? What the hell are you talking about?" He chuckled. "You aren't that fast, are you? I'll give you another hint. Spell my name backwards." I did as he told me. _'__Alucard__… __That __is__… __Dracula?__'_

"Yes, you are right! The author I was talking about, his name was Bram Stoker." I stared at him, eyes huge, mouth wide open. _'__What __the __fuck? __This __cannot __be __true__…'_ He giggled again. "Trust me, it is true." I swallowed hard. "Great. It was a normal night and then I got attacked by a fuckin' vampire. And after I've killed him, the goddamn origin of all vampires appears and, of course, he cannot be killed. Now, this night sucks!" He giggled about my conniption.

Suddenly, I had just blinked, he stood right in front of me again and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. Sword and backpack fell to the ground, as I watched his grin getting bigger and bigger. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to set him on fire again. I could feel the heat coming up again, but nothing happened. I had wasted all of my powers when I did so earlier. _'__Oh, __fuck!__' _I tried to regain my composure. "You are going to kill me, aren't you." It was not a question, but a conclusion. He did not answer but showed me his huge fangs. _'__Shit! __Shit! __SHIT!__' _I came to terms with myself and closed my eyes. After all, what could I do to stop him? Nothing. . And I really didn't want to see when death would snatch me. But it did not happen. Instead he released me, so I fell to the ground. _'__What __the __hell __is __he __doing __now?__'_

I knelt on the ground, looking up at him. He started giggling again and then he hit me with his palm. Although it was just a slap in the face I almost flew backwards, landing on my back and then staying where I was. Everything hurt. I heard him speaking in my head. _"__Now __we__'__re __gonna __have __some __fun.__"_ He was mocking me and I did not like that at all, but before I was able to stand up again, he sat down on my stomach, my left arm under his right knee. He grabbed my right wrist and held it in front of his face. "When I'm done with you, you will beg for me to kill you. That is a promise." Certainly, I would not let that happen. "Forget it, demon. I will never beg you for anything." I wanted my voice to sound calm, but it was shaking. He was just laughing again, obviously making fun of me. "We will see…"

With that he took my hand and pushed one of his fingernails under the nail of my index finger, so that it loosened and then he just ripped the nail out. I couldn't help but scream underneath him while I was still struggling, trying to throw him off, but it was to no avail. The pain I felt was not only in my finger tip, but in my whole hand. Blood was running down my finger and hand. He repeated the action until all nails of my right hand were gone. My whole hand was of a bloody red and I had to fight against absence.

The monster led my hand to his mouth and licked the blood off of my fingers. "Unbelievable. Your blood is extremely special, not just because it's virgin blood but also because of something else. I don't know what it is, but I'd bet the taste of it can be associated with this fire thing you can do." He looked like he was thinking about what to do next. "I want more."

Three words which gave me the creeps. He let my hand go and it fell to the ground, then grabbed my throat and almost suffocated me, while violently turning my head to expose my neck and then he sank his fangs deep into my skin. I couldn't help but scream, as I felt tears running down my face. I only felt a sharp pain which began at the spot where he'd bitten me, but spread to my arm. I felt him suck on my throat, biting me again and again. I struggled underneath him, but it was of no use. My right hand found his hair and tried to pull him off of me, but his left hand grabbed it and pulled it back to the ground. After a few seconds I just lost my consciousness because of too much blood loss.

I was slowly waking up again, trying to open my eyes. I was lying in a bed with white sheets. The room was painted white, there was a big window, it was night. I was able to see the stars, millions and millions of them. A small lamp was lighting the room. _'__Where __am __I__…__? __And __what __happened __to __me? __Am __I __dead? __Is __this __heaven? __Or __hell? __Or __purgatory?__'_

I looked down at myself. A cannula was plugged in my left arm and I was obviously getting donated blood. My whole body hurt like hell. _'__I __don__'__t __think __dead __people __can __feel __pain. __That __means __that __I __have __to __be __alive, __then.__' _I was lying there in the bed, staring to the room's blanket, as someone knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-written version.**

* * *

><p>An older man with a monocle came in and walked over to my bed. He shortly bowed to me before he began speaking. "Good evening, Miss. My name is Walter. Before you ask, this is Sir Integra Hellsing's property. Master Alucard brought you here, because you were badly injured. We took care of you for the past two weeks."<p>

I needed some time to understand what this man had just told me. I remembered Alucard and what he had done to me. But I did not know the other person he was talking about. _'__What __the __hell __is __going __on?_' I wondered why I was still alive, since I did remember that this demon had tortured me and then had drunk my blood. Then something else came to my mind.

"You said, you took care of me for the past two weeks?" He nodded. "Indeed. You have been in an artificial coma. When you were brought here, you were half dead. But, as it seems, you're doing much better." I tried to sit up, but he held me back. "Thank you, I'm alright." He bowed to me again and then excused himself. "I'm going to tell Sir Integra that you're awake." I nodded and stared again to the ceiling. _'__Integra __surely __is __a __weird __name __for __a __man. __I __wonder __who __he __is, __I __wonder __if __he __can __explain __things __to __me __better__…'_

After a few minutes the door opened, without a knocking this time. I turn my head to the tall blonde woman, who just came in. _'__Who __the __hell __is __this? __How __impolite __to __not __even __knock __on __the __door__…'_ She walked over to my bed and stopped next to me, looking down at me with cold blue eyes. "I'm going to talk and you are going to keep your mouth shut. My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. This is my house and you are here only because it was Alucard who brought you here. He said that you know who and what he is and that you have special abilities. He suggested to allow you to join the organization. Therefore you're going to work for us when you are recovered. I need to go back to work now. Maybe you should sleep some more. Good Night."

I looked at her in disbelief as she was about to leave. "No, wait! I mean, please. What is this organization? I want to go back home! And what the hell is this monster doing here? He did this to me!" She slowly turned around and looked at me as if she tried to make my head explode with her mind. "You will stay here. You do not have a choice, I'm sorry about that. As I said, I need to go. Someone is going to explain everything to you." With that she left. '_What __the __hell-? __So __that __was __SIR __Integra __Hellsing? __I __had __not __known __that __women __were __allowed __to __get __the __title__ "__Sir__"__, __as __well. __But __anyway, __what __did __she __mean __by__ "__you __are __going __to __stay __here__"__? __I __will __go __back __home. __Screw __this __weird __organization __and __all __the __weirdos __who __work __here.__ '_

I was lying in my bed for a while, when someone knocked on the door and came in. It was a young girl wearing a uniform. "Hi, my name is Seras Victoria. It's nice to meet you." She sat down next to my bed. "Is it true? My master did this to you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is this demon your master? Then yes, he did." She sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea what his intentions are, but I'm sure he had one." I hissed. "Sure, drinking my blood."

Seras put her hands behind her head. "He is not easy to handle, he can be a real asshole, you know. But he always has reasons for the way he acts. You will see." I shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so… Hey, may I ask you something? What is all of this? What kind of organization is this?" Her eyes widened. "Did nobody tell you why you're here, yet?" I shook my head. "We kill vampires. And ghouls. We kill every monster or demon, as you like to call it, that does not stick to the rules. There are millions of vampires, but most of them follow the rules. Anyhow, some attract to much attention and have to be destroyed." I had to swallow. "Interesting. But why am I here?"

She took a deep breath. "Master said that you have… abilities. You know that vampires exist after you've seen this boy and my master, so there was a decision to be made. Either you'd have to die or you'd begin working for us." After a short pause she continued. "We thought that death would not be an option for you. Well, at least not yet. Now excuse me, please, I need to go. And you need to rest. When you regained your complete health and power, the training will begin. Until then, enjoy your free time." She waved shortly and then left me alone with my thoughts.

'_So this organization is hunting down vampires? This is all so strange. It feels like yesterday that I didn't even know they exist. This must be a dream. I cannot stay here. No matter what these people say, when I regained my health, I will leave this place. Yes, it is my decision, in the end. It's my decision and I just decided to leave.' _

"You are not going to leave this place. Ever." The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. The Impaler grew out of the floor. At least, that was what it looked like. His smirk gave me a shiver. "How do you" He interrupted me grinning. "-know what you think? Well, that's one of my abilities. I can read minds." He stood next to my bed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we cannot let you go." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, fuck you!"

There was nothing that could have expressed my anger more than these simple three words. "Don't even think of sneaking out of the house. I will always know where you are. You will stay here. And now do as Police Girl said. You need to rest." He vanished into air, but sent another message into my head. _"__Be __happy __that __you__'__re __still __injured. __Otherwise __I__'__d __punish __you __right __away. __I__'__ll __say __it __one __last __time. __Watch __your __mouth.__"_


	5. Chapter 5

It took me another three weeks to completely regain my health. Thankfully Alucard had not broken any of my bones. Otherwise it would have taken ages to get out of that damn bed with its clean white sheets and the white painted walls. This monotony had almost driven me insane.

But then, 22 days after I had first awakened, Walter came in to tell me that it was time to move to my own room. "Miss Stefanie, it's time. Please, follow me.", he had said after coming into the room. "Thank you, Walter." I grabbed my bag and followed his lead. We went to a staircase which led down to a cellar. There was a long corridor to which a few rooms adjoined. The second door on the right belonged to my room, as Walter had told me. He opened the door before me.

"This is where you are going to live from now on. Take your time to put your belongings into the closet. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask. Now, I'd like you to excuse me, as I have to get back to work." He bowed to me and then left me alone in my room. _'__Wow, __this __is __depressing.__'_ I would have to do a lot in order to refurbish my new home. Although I still had not accepted that I should stay here forever. I put my clothes into the wardrobe, while I waited for Seras to arrive. She had told me to wait for her here, since she wanted to show me the gym. Shortly after all my stuff was dispersed in my room, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is this?" - "It's me!", the girl said loud enough for me to understand her. "Oh, come on in, Seras." She opened the door and took a look around. "Ah, I see that you've already got all of your important stuff here." I nodded. "Yes, I need to say thanks to Sir Integra for bringing all my stuff here." Seras room was also in the cellar, so we were almost neighbours. "Stef, we need to go." I nodded, closed the door behind me and followed her lead. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the gym.

It was huge, much bigger than the one I used to go to when I was still living at home. "Wow." She giggled. Behind me the laughter of Alucard appeared, followed by his body. "Police Girl, you can leave now. And you, human, are going to practice this fire thing. When we fought you were only able to burn me once. You need to change that." Seras had already left, as she had to do what her master said. But I did not need to obey. I had been working out on my own for a decade, I knew what was best for me. "I will begin with some swordplay."

I wanted to unsheathe my sword as the monster suddenly grabbed my arm and my throat. With a smirk on his face he came closer to me, until only an inch was between our faces. "You may not be my fledgling, but be warned. I am who you are going to obey. Otherwise, there will be consequences." He twisted my arm behind my back. It felt like the bone was not where it belonged. "Get off of me, demon! I'm gonna tell Sir Integra-" - "She told me to look after you. It's my duty to train you and therefore you are going to listen, got it? If you don't want to, I will turn you and, as my fledgling, you will have to obey. Understand?" He had just interrupted me. _'__What __an __impolite __bastard.__'_

He let go and I held my shoulder. Goddamn it, I thought he would rip my arm out. "Fine. Then I guess, I'll begin with some meditating." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look. "What? I need it to calm down and to concentrate." I sat down and began, but he began giggling right behind me. "Could you please shut the fuck up? I need to concentrate…" But he pulled me up and almost threw me in direction of the exit. "Hey!" He grinned, showing me his huge sharp fangs. "There is just one way to learn fast enough. We will go outside. And then, we are gonna fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Under heavy protest he hustled me outside of the building, so that I stumbled and fell, and then threw my sword in front of my feet. "Are you fuckin' serious! Last time you ripped my nails off, you beat me up and then you drank my blood! You've almost killed me!" He grinned. "You're right. I _almost_ killed you. And now stop to veto, it won't be of no avail anyway."

I sighed in surrender and unsheathed my sword. "You're an ass", was all I said, when I set my weapon on fire, ready to attack him. Once more, he vanished into air, but my instincts were telling me, that he'd appear right behind me, so I just turned my sword and pushed it behind me, sightlessly. I felt a sudden resistance as the blade was thrust in. He did nothing but laugh at me, although the blade still was burning and so was he. "Not bad, for a weak little human."

I became incredibly mad and turned the knife, before I pulled it out and as fast as I could turned around to take his head, but he was much faster than me, of course. He stopped the blade with his hand, took it from me and with one fast action, broke it into two pieces. I stared at him with big eyes, when his fist hit the pit of my stomach and I instantly sank to the ground. Blood was dripping from my mouth, as I held my belly. "You… son of a… bitch!"

I had to cough really badly, I thought I was gonna die, but after a moment I felt better again. "My, my, did I overestimate you in the end? Get up and fight like you should do!" I coughed again and slowly stood up. "You surely are a wisecracker, Vlad." His eyes widened. "What did you call me like?" I set my hands on fire. "I called you by your name, Impaler." He smirked at me. "Better be happy that I have no intention to kill you, otherwise you would experience why I used to be called like that."

He took out his gun and shot at me. When I saw that he pointed his gun at me, all I was able to do was throwing a fire ball at him. I had hoped that the gun possibly could not stand such a heat, but when the bullet went through my thigh, I knew that I was wrong again. "Holy fuckin' shit!" I was lying on the ground, holding my hands on the blood spilling wounds, moaning in pain. "Goddamn, that hurts…" Alucard came over, he really was a huge man, towering over me. "Well, it seems that I have overestimated you. And in the end, you bored me." I looked up at his face, seeing the grin on his lips. At that sight, I became incredibly mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Not only that you shoot at me, but then, when I'm lying in front of you, loosing tons of blood, you've got nothing better to do than to look at me with this motherfuckin' grin! Are you freakin' serious? You should rather bring me to the doctors!" He kneeled next to me, his grin disappeared. "How dare you to speak to me like that?" Although I couldn't see his eyes, because, as always, they were hidden behind his glasses, I knew his look could kill. He grabbed my hand and moved it from the wound to take a closer look to it. "You're lucky. It went right through it." He grabbed me and almost threw me over his shoulder to carry me inside, but instead of going to the hospital wing of the building, he went to my room in the cellar, put me on my bed and then called for Seras. When she came in he told her something I couldn't hear, and then disappeared. Seras walked to my bed and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" She had a worried look on her face. I shrugged my shoulders, as if it was nothing. "He shot me." She sighed. "Oh, his training methods are a bit unorthodox. You'll get used to it." I had to laugh. "Anyway, he told me what to do, since you're injured." She pulled off one of her gloves and bit herself into the wrist. Then she offered her blood to me. "Drink." My eyes widened. "What? No way!" I tried to move away from her hand, although it hurt like hell. "Listen, master said you have to." - "But he's not my master! Therefore I do not have to obey. I'm going to the doctors!" I was trying to get up, but she tried to hold me back. "Please, Stef." Her wrist didn't bleed anymore. Wow, a vampire's healing power was awesome. I pushed her hands away. "No." She sighed, when suddenly Alucard appeared behind her.

"Get out." His voice was calm, but at the same time full of anger and passion. "Master, please don't be rude. She's just not used to it." He gave her a grin. "Not your problem, Police Girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Seras left us alone in my room. When I took a look at Alucards face, I realized that his glasses were gone. His eyes were of a crimson red, they almost had the colour of blood. It seemed like he not even moved an inch, but he suddenly was sitting on top of me, his face only inches away from mine. He showed me his large fangs.

"You do not need to obey?" He pinned my arms next to my head while he looked right into my eyes. "You are going to drink, understand?" He did not move an inch as he was sitting on top of me, as if he wanted to hypnotize me. "But I don't want to." He raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't anticipate an answer. "Interesting", was all he said. He put my arms under his knees and then put off one of his gloves. "Be honored, you're going to get the strongest of all bloods… Mine", he said before biting his own wrist. He then put his bleeding wrist on my lips and forced my mouth open with his other hand, as I didn't want to open up myself. I felt sick to my stomach as this bad-tasting liquid dripped into my mouth. "Swallow."

'_Things __that __you __say __post-coital__…' _I giggled and choked on his blood. "You really are sassy, brat. But I like that. Gives me a reason to punish you." Now it was his turn to start giggling. I swallowed his blood and felt the pain ebbing away. I took another mouthful and then pushed his wrist away. "See, this wasn't too bad", he said disappearing. I hated it when he did that. I was a bit envious though.

_'One __day __he __may __turn __me __into __a __vampire __and __then __I__'__d __be __able __to __vanish __into __the __air, __too.' _I stood up from my bed and walked around in my room, taking a closer look at my thigh, which was now completely healed. I decided to have a workout on my own, in the end, I needed to train my condition. I took my iPod from the desk, Walter had managed to take everything I owned to Sir Integra's house. I turned the music on and began to jog. Athletics was much more fun with some background music. I ran through the corridors and into the gym, then outside, where I had fought with Vlad earlier. My broken sword was still lying on the ground. I had already forgotten that he had destroyed it. I kneeled down next to it.

'_Jack, __my __friend. __You __have __protected __me __for __the __past __9 __years. __I__'__m __sorry __that __it __had __to __end __like __this.__'_ I stood up and took my broken friend with me back to my room. I had just put it under my bed, when someone knocked on my door. "Miss Stefanie, would you please follow me? There is something I need you to receive." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, sure." I put my iPod back on my desk and followed the butler. He led me to a room in the first floor. "There we are. Please, take a seat." I did what he asked me for, as he pulled something out of a long, thin back. It was a typical Katana sword.

"This is your new weapon. It is a Katana, as you may know already. The blade, forged by a professional, is made of pure silver, because vampires are susceptible to it. We chose this sword for you, because it is easy to handle, but at the same time very efficient. And this", he pulled out something else, "is your new sheath." I had a huge smile on my face, as I had always wanted a Katana. "Wow, this is awesome!" He gave it to me and I hold it in front of me, checking it out very closely. "But how was that possible this fast? Alucard broke my sword a few hours ago!" Walter smiled at me. "Well, you would have gotten the Katana with our without a destroyed sword. Your old one was just not efficient enough." I nodded. "Well, thank you very much, Walter. I will surely treat him well." I sheathed my sword and bowed to him.

"You should rest now. The sun will rise in a few minutes." I nodded again and then left the room. My daily routine had been changed, because vampires could not walk by day. I had to sleep by day, otherwise I would not be able to fight at nights. The only thing I did when I reached my room, was taking a shower and then going to bed.

I woke up shortly after the sunset. I went to the bathroom to change. When I was standing there without a shirt, I heard a chuckle behind me. I knew it was him. "What do you want?" I did not look at him nor did I turn around. I put on my bra and then turned around, before pulling a shirt over my head.

"Well, there was an incident near Plymouth. We are going to destroy every single pathetic freak that is walking around there. But you will stay here. You will need some more training before you can come with us to have fun." Without giving me the chance to respond, he disappeared and left me with a look of disbelief in my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still staring at the spot he had gone through the wall. I couldn't believe what he had just said. After weeks I would be here all alone, as Sir Integra had to leave to meet the Plymouth Police Department.

'_I __am __alone. __I __am __all __alone.__'_ A grin appeared on my face. I could do anything as long as everyone else was gone. Surely Alucard wanted me to train my flames, but I did not care. All I wanted was doing the stuff I used to do before I came here. '_Finally. __Since __Walter __managed __to __get __my __stuff, __I __was __not __able __to __play __my __guitar, __nor __my __drums. __And __that__'__s __exactly __what __I__'__m __gonna __do __now.__'_ I left my bathroom and went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. The fridge was completely filled, I decided to cook myself some Spaghetti and then went back to my room.

I had not even played drums for ten minutes, when Walter came into my room. '_Damn, __I __thought __I __was __alone!__' _"Miss Seras, what are you doing? I do not want to be impolite, but you should do as Master Alucard said and go to practice controlling your powers. If you want to, I could assist you by fighting with you. Master Alucard told me that you have to get much better in fighting with your sword and now, that you have a new one…" I put down my sticks. "What? He said I have to get MUCH better? What the hell? I have been training this for over a decade!" He held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, Miss Stefanie. I just repeated what he said. I did not watch you fight yet, so I cannot say anything against your technique, of course." I stood up and sighed in disbelief. "Fine."

He turned around and left the room, I followed right behind him. When we arrived at the gym, he turned around to look right into my eyes. Then he began to smile. "Protect yourself." His voice was calm, but at the same time sounded very dangerous. I've had hardly enough time to unsheathe my sword before something very sharp touched my face. My skin burnt a bit, so I touched my face with one hand and noticed the blood on my hand with disbelief. '_What __the __fuck-?__' _

Something was wrapped around me suddenly. I was not able to move, my Katana fell to the ground and something cut into my skin. "What in the hell is this?" I screamed as those things, which looked like dental floss, cut in deeper and deeper. I was bleeding like hell, my clothes' sleeves were ripped apart by Walters weapons. "I suggest you to fight. Otherwise this could end up with your death. Fight, Miss Stefanie. Fight!"

While he made me bleed, he still was this totally polite butler whose only duty was to comfort you. I did not want to burn him to pieces, as he was not like Alucard or Seras, he was human. But maybe I could only burn his floss. I tried to concentrate only on the wires in his hands and then set them on fire. They burnt like hell and reached his hands in no time, but he was fast enough to let them fall to the ground. When I felt the floss loosen around me, I reached for my sword and then ran towards him. He had no problems with avoiding my strikes, he was really fast for his age. He wrapped his weapons around my left arm, but I was able to cut it into pieces with my Katana. Suddenly something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground.

"Finding out Walter's abilities, are we?" I stood up and cleaned my shirt from dust. He was grinning again. "Why did you hit me from behind?" He chuckled. "Well, you should always count in other attackers, you know." I gave him an evil look. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" He began to laugh, I could do nothing but throw a flame at him. He just made me so angry. But of course, he disappeared before it hit him, appeared behind me and grabbed my right arm. He twisted it behind my back, which made me scream and sink to the ground. "Get off of me, you sick bastard!" He turned me around and lifted me up by grabbing my throat. "I'm gonna blow you into pieces." He laughed out loud. "Really? Well, do so. I will punish you afterwards, when you're too weak to defend yourself." '_He__'__s __right. __Even __if __I __completely __burn __him, __he__'__s __gonna __heal __himself __and __then __attack __me __again.__'_

"You're right, brat. You have no chance against me." I grabbed his lower arm, but then let go in surrender. "What are you going to do with me?" His grin widened, if that was even possible. "Obviously, you are not able to fully control your powers. You can burn me once, but then you cannot use the fire, that's burning inside you, again. But I certainly know what to do to help you getting better." My eyes widened. "No!" I grabbed his arm again, with both hands this time. "I'm going to make you a vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

I had no idea where I was. He had just vanished with me still in his grip, so I vanished with him. I now was in a dark room without windows, without any kind of light. I was scared to death as I couldn't see anything but his glowing red eyes, which scared me even more. They were so close to me, only inches away.

With a snap of his fingers, a few candles lit and drained the room with at least a bit light. I was standing against a wall, not able to move. He stood right before me, his hands next to me, leaning to the wall. "My my, it seems that you are scared." A grin appeared on his face. "Of course I am. I do not wish to be turned into one of these creatures we normally destroy. Please, just leave me alone!" He seemed amused. "Did you forget that I can read minds? I have read yours dozens of times, you are a rather weird person, did you know that?" I could just stare at him. "You did WHAT?" His grin widened mockingly. "You did think about it, what it would be like." I looked away. He was right and we both knew it. "Don't be afraid. Just let the darkness embrace you."

He came closer, his chest touched mine already. He violently turned my head to the right and sank his fangs into my skin. It hurt. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to get rid of him by hitting his stomach with my fists, but he didn't seem to care. Suddenly he stopped, grabbed me by the arm and almost threw me in direction of what seemed to be a bed. He kneeled on me once again, pinning my hands to the sheets with one hand. I had tears in my eyes as my blood covered the sheets. "Yes, I am your monster, your villain, enjoying all of your pain, your torment*."

I looked at him in disbelief, but had no time to ask him about that statement. He bit me again, but this time on the other side. A short, quiet moan of pain came out of my mouth while he kept sucking my blood. I could feel my hands and feet become numb, I needed more time than usually to blink. After a few seconds my eyes kept closed, I just couldn't find the power to open them up again. _'Sweet lovely death, I am waiting for your breath...*²'_

My brain experienced a complete shutdown, I was not able to think anymore. After a while I felt him stop. Well, I did not exactly feel him stop, I rather noticed the numbing pain disappear. I tried to open my eyes once more, it didn't work. I felt something covering my mouth and a weird tasting liquid running to my mouth. "Swallow." I heard his voice somewhere deep inside my brain. And I did as I was told. I swallowed again and again. At some point it began to taste better and better, until I couldn't stop anymore. It seemed that I was becoming addicted to this...

Whatever it was. I didn't know. I became stronger again, my brain began working and I realized that it had to be his blood. He pulled away his arm as I opened my eyes, an expression of shock in my face. I wished I would not have opened my eyes. He was pointing his gun at me and shot, shortly after I had looked at him. A sharp pain went through my body as everything went black.

I woke up, still lying on the blood covered sheets. "Ah, welcome back, brat." His words echoed in my head. Hell, why did he have to speak this loud? "I am not speaking louder than normal. Only are your senses sharper now." I opened up my eyes and I was shocked. No, not shocked, but fascinated. Alucard was sitting next to me and when I looked at him I could see EVERYTHING. His perfect skin, every single hair of his and many other things I hadn't noticed before.

"Holy shit!" He gave me knowing grin. "Wait. I have to call you master now, right?" His grin widened. "Oh, great." I wanted to stand up, but he held me back. "Stay right there, I will be back anon." He disappeared and I was alone. I did as he told me and stayed on the bed, taking a closer look at my body. The bite marks were gone, a plus. I didn't feel much different, I was still the same person, just with better senses, faster and stronger. In the end, maybe this wouldn't be that bad. He returned with a blood package in his hand. "You need to drink." I nodded and ripped the package open as he handed it over to me.

The taste of this blood was not too bad, but nothing compared to Vlad's. Well, the person who donated this would be nothing compared to him, as well. No surprise, but a disappointment though. "Good girl. Seras needed weeks to drink." I shrugged my shoulders. "You cannot compare her with me, we are completely different." He nodded. "Besides, I don't think this tastes bad. May I have another one?" I still felt hungry. "No. We don't want you to end up as a blood-a-holic, do we?" His tone was quite gentle and I thought about arguing, but his eyes told me that I should not doubt his authority. "Fine."

*The Koffin Kats – "Laws of Sanity"

*²The Misfits – "Last Caress"


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next night, Walter had brought me a coffin which I now own. It is of beautiful black wood, about five feet wide and 7 feet long. Very comfortable. If I had known that, I would have always slept in a casket. I stood up and went to the kitchen. There had to be blood packs somewhere. I opened the cupboards, the fridges, even the freezers. Nothing.

"What do you think are you doing there?" I got frightened and hit the corner of one of the cupboards with my hat. I felt some blood dripping on the ground and then a light tickling as the wound began to heal. "Nothing. I'm just starving." I continued where I had stopped. "Where the hell are the packs?", I muttered lowly. Suddenly I felt him pull me up by grabbing the collar of my shirt. "You are starving? You drank three blood packs yesterday. You surely are a strange person. Normally this would be enough for at least two days." He looked at me with his eyebrows up high, a contemplative look on his face. I looked at him in great expectation. "Fine. I will teach you the art of seduction. We will go to a club to find someone we can feed from. You get half an hour to dress up." With that he disappeared.

I hurried to get to my room and changed clothes. Half an hour to shower, wash and dry hair and to choose appropriate clothes. Not that easy. When I had finished with everything, I took a final look in the mirror. I was looking good. I wore a short black dress, a beautiful necklace, my new 12mm flesh tunnel on the right ear and a regular stud on the other one and finally spider bite rings on my lip, which had just been pierced about six months ago. I went down the stairs to meet my master, but I couldn't see him. Obviously he would be a bit late. _'__Great. __Telling __me __to __be __punctual, __but __being __late __himself.__'_

"I am not late, brat." I shrieked as he whispered that in my ear. He had appeared right behind me, again. I hated it when he did that. "Gosh, stop giving me the creeps! Do you want me to wet myself?" "Now, that would be amusing!" I gave him a mad look, but of course he didn't care. I was surprised that he looked quite normal, no hat and no coat, only a black shirt and black jeans, and his sunglasses, of course. I had to admit that he did look kinda sexy, but I didn't want him to know what I thought. He gave me a knowing grin, though.

"Let's go, brat." I looked around. "How about Seras? She ain't coming with us?" He shook his head. "No. She went out to a bar alone, probably to have a meaningless sexual interaction with someone." He glanced down at me. "You know, she used to be like you. A virgin, so innocent and without any experience. But now, well… You may notice it yourself." He created a portal in front of us, it looked all black and shadowy. _'__So __this __is __how __he __manages __to __appear __everywhere __and __creep __the __crap __out __of __me.__'_ He chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Come on." He pulled me through with him, we arrived in a small alley, no lights anywhere, so nobody noticed us appearing from nowhere.

We walked around a corner, there was a huge queue waiting for getting entrance into a club. "What is this?" He chuckled. "Puzzles. An alternative club I like to go to when I'm looking for someone to feed on. I really like the aesthetics. You'll see what I mean. Come on." He walked pass the waiting people directly to the security guard, who was standing in front of the door. "Good evening, Richard!" He shook the security guy's hand. "Vlad, welcome! Please, come in." He stepped aside to let us pass, while the people behind us were not enthusiastic about it. '_Wow, __that __was __easy.__' _

I followed master to the bar, he ordered two gin and gave me one, although he knew I didn't drink. "Try it. Everything tastes different now, that you are undead. Try to concentrate on the different flavors." I drank the whole glass and had to cough. "Oh my, this tastes ugly! Yuck!" He just laughed and emptied his own glass. "Fine. We'll delete gin from the list of drinks you like.", he said with a grin. I laughed a bit. He led me to a corner of the club where we sat down on a comfortable couch. "Alright, brat. Step One: Find someone you want to drink from. I would recommend one of the guys."

I took a look around, everyone in here was dressed in black, loud EBM music banged from the speakers and almost drove me crazy, but I tried to concentrate on the people and their conversations instead. There were two guys at the bar talking about relationship problems, a group of girls checking out the men in here, they all seemed to be interested in master, which was pretty weird. And then there was one guy sitting at the bar on his own, talking to the bartender about the ingredients of the drink he hold in his hands. "So? Interested in anyone?" Alucard was sitting next to me, his legs crossed, hands on his lap. "Not really, no. But it seems that you could get tons of blood tonight."

He chuckled next to me and then stood up and walked over to the group of girls who had talked about his sexappeal. I watched him talking to one of them, after about two minutes of talking she followed him to a couch near the one I was still sitting on. He sat down and invited her to sit on his lap, she followed right away. He winked at me and then began making out with the girl. I had to admit that I was a bit envious. I heard how the girl's friends whispered how lucky she was to get someone like Vlad. It was true, there were a lot of men who didn't look a bit as good as he did.

Anyway, I looked around again, waiting for someone to be worth my attention. Two boys were just entering the club, making their way to the bar. One of them was a really pretty one, tall and slender, just pulling out a hoody, revealing a black shirt and white, muscular skin underneath. He wore a hat, covering black curly hair. He had a septum and two earrings on each side. I decided to approach to him. I stood up, looking at master a last time, who was still kissing the girl while looking at me. "Hey, so you mind if I take a seat?" I had never tried to hit on him, usually the guys came to me. He shook his head and smiled to his friend, before whispering something to him, which I of course could understand. "Beauty." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

The boy ordered two drinks, rum for both of us. _'__Yuck, __another __drink __for __the__ "__No __way__"__-list.__'_

He smiled at me and I asked him for his name. "Eric. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. "My name is Stefanie, but you may call me Stef, if you'd like to." He smiled. "Well, Stef. I would suggest you a shortening of my name, as well, but I'm afraid that's not possible, since it's only consisting of four letters." I chuckled. "You are sweet." We talked for a few minutes, but then he suggested to leave this place for going somewhere more intimate. I agreed and followed him outside, but before he was able to call a taxi, I grabbed his arm and led him to the dark alley, where master and I had arrived earlier. "Uh, in public? I like that."

He said these words when I began to kiss him. I let him push me against a wall and while he tried to open up my dress, I wandered down to his neck with my mouth. I wanted to bite him, but then I heard master's voice in my head.

"_So __far, __so __good. __But __don__'__t __bite __him __already, __you __need __to __kiss __and __lick __his __neck __before __sinking __your __fangs __into __his __skin. __If __you __bite __him __right __away, __he __may __not __be __turned __on. __Always __remember __that. __First __play, __then __prey.__"_

I didn't know how he was even knowing what I was up to, but I obeyed. I sucked on his delicious white skin, I wanted to give him a nice hickey. He moaned a bit, he had put one hand between my legs, moving upwards. I didn't like that at all, although I did kinda like him. He was a very sweet person. _'__A__shame__I__'__m__not__gonna__see__him__again.__'_ I felt my fangs and belly beginning to hurt, I really was hungry.

"_Really __good. __Now __you __can __drink __from __him. __Feel __his __vein __with __your __tongue __and __then __sink __your __fangs __into __it. __Nice __and __slowly.__"_

Alright, it was time to get some food. I did as master had told me and sank my sharp teeth into his skin, they pierced his vein and delicious blood was pouring into my mouth. I was hot, not as Vlad's blood had been nor the one from the pack. The taste was indescribable, really tasty, but again not as delicious as master's had been. I wondered if I would ever drink blood again, which tasted the way his blood did. I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Eric moaned. He had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to himself. I sucked his blood in greedy swigs, while I held his head properly. After a few seconds I felt him becoming weaker, but I wasn't ready yet.

Suddenly Alucard appeared behind Eric. "You need to stop." I heard him say the words, but I didn't care. He came closer, his face inches away from mine he said it again. "I said stop it! That is an order! If you don't let go of him, you'll kill him and remember, every undead creatures that dares to harm a human is getting killed by the organization, namely by myself. So I urgently recommend you to stop." It was harder than I thought, but I did as he told me. I pulled my fangs out of his skin slowly and then took his head in both hands, so he had to look into my eyes.

"Listen to me. You will not remember anything but that we've had the greatest sex you've ever had. We've tried anything, weird or not, it didn't matter. I've had multiple orgasms and you came several times as well." I saw master grin from the corner of my eye, but I didn't let him confuse me. I licked over Eric's bite marks to heal the wounds with my saliva. "Now go. And do not tell anyone. It's going to be our little secret." I kissed him goodbye before turning him around and pushing him forward. He turned around and waved, then disappeared around the corner. Shortly after that master began laughing. "You've had the greatest sex ever?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not giving him a memory he likes to remember on instead of just giving him a blackout." He continued giggling while, walking past me and creating another portal. "I wonder what you imagine as 'the greatest sex ever'.", he said after we had gone through it. "Well, I suggest you to ask me again later. Right now I cannot answer you, sorry." He chuckled again.

We walked downstairs to our rooms in the cellar, in front of mine we both stopped. "Did I tell you yet, that you look really gorgeous tonight?" I was surprised and pulled up an eyebrow. "Why… thanks. I have to admit that you look pretty good yourself." He began grinning again. "I know that you think so. I know everything you're thinking about me, about everything." I froze. "Oh right, you said you were reading my mind. I don't like that." - "Well, I do not care if you like that or not. Besides, you mostly almost scream your thoughts at me, how could I ignore them then?" He still smiled and came closer. "You didn't like the rum either, did you?" I made a face and shook my head. "Would you like to drink something delicious? Other than blood?" I thought about it. If there was something else than blood that I could like, I would definitely try it. "Yeah, sure."

He offered me his arm, so I linked arms with him and he led me to his room. I had been here yet, his bed was where he had turned me. But now I could take a closer look at his furnishing. There was, of course, a coffin-bed-construction, a huge couch, a chair which looked like a throne and a table next to it, and in the back of the room there was a piano. "I didn't know you play piano. You must be really good at it, since you're pretty old already." He chuckled as he led me to the couch. "You assume that I've been playing for centuries, but maybe I've just begun ten years ago." Well, he was right about that. "But it is a fact, that I've been playing for over two centuries. So, I guess, I am pretty good at it." He gave me a glass filled with a red liquid. "It's wine mixed with 0 negative. Try it, I'm sure you'll like it."

I took a swig, just as he recommended and I was surprised. This really was pretty delicious. After a while, we had talked and drunk two glasses each, he put his glasses down and then looked at me. This was the first time I was able to take a close look at his eyes. Although I had seen them once, I had been too afraid to concentrate on them, but now it was a completely different situation. They were crimson red, just like blood, and they were the only things that revealed his true age. I didn't know how to describe it, they just looked as if they've seen much pain and suffering, but also joy and happiness.

"I can assure you that I have seen all of this. As you've ascertained earlier, I am really old." Now it was me who laughed. "But really, you look awesome for someone who's-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as he suddenly put his lips on mine. Then, as if nothing had happened, he said: "580. I'm 580 years old." And then he kissed me again. _'__What __the __hell __is __he __doing? __He__'__s __confusing __me. __It __was __just __yesterday __that __he __hurt __me, __that __he __killed __me. __And __now?__' _He stood up and pulled me up with him, then throw me over his shoulder and went to his bed. "What the hell are you doing?" He laid me down on the sheets and then pull out his shirt. "Well, you said you would tell me how you imagine the greatest sex ever later, so I thought I should show you what it's like."


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at him in disbelief, although I was a bit distracted by his naked chest. Holy shit, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He grinned knowingly before crawling onto the bed until he sat on top of me. _'__Gosh, __a __Déjà __vu__…'_

"Vlad, I do not want this at all! Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME!" He only chuckled. "Did you forget it again already? I know what you're thinking. Your mouth may say no, but your brain says yes, yes, yes!"

He tore my dress apart and I was lying there with nothing on than bra and undies. It was embarrassing. "You may be a virgin, but you really are a woman. You've got lovely boobs."

I didn't know what to say, as he suddenly put his lips on mine again. "Listen. Because you haven't done this before, I'm gonna be gentle. I have pity on you. Be happy about that."

He sank his fangs into my skin, sucking my blood from my neck, but this time it didn't hurt. Far from it! It gave me shivers up and down my spine, I felt heat rise inside my belly, but it was different from the fire.

He lifted me up while opening my bra, his lips still on my throat. I wanted to stop his hands as he began to caress my breasts, but he just pushed them away and went on what was doing. While squeezing my breast and nipple, he pulled his fangs out of my throat and licked the rest of blood off my skin, as the wounds began healing.

"Alucard, stop it… Please…" He chuckled. He didn't think of stopping now, instead he licked one of my nipples and squeezed the other one in his hand, then I suddenly felt pain, but a sweet pain, as he bit into it.

He shortly stopped to pull down my panties. I blushed, if I even could, I didn't know. He licked one of his fingers and thrust it into me. I shrieked as it entered deep. But against all expectation it didn't hurt. He moved his hand, thrusting his finger in and out again and again, his thumb circling around my clitoris, while nibbling my breasts.

I moaned as pleasure began rising. Vlad was still chuckling, as he continued his work. He seemed to get aroused himself, as I saw him open up his pants. He had an erection already, his cock was huge. He slipped between my legs and rubbed his length against my clit.

Then, while slowly entering my pussy with hick dick, he united our lips in another passionate kiss. It hurt when he pushed his whole erection inside me, but his slow movements let me forget the pain, as pleasure prevailed.

"So, do you still want me to stop?" Well, now he was making fun of me. Of course, I did not want him to stop. He chuckled again. "I thought as much." He turned us over so I was sitting on top of him, his dock still inside my pussy. "Now it's your turn to strive. But don't worry, I'll help you."

He put his hands on my hips and started moving his own hips up and down. His dick was going in and out, in and out, rubbing deep inside me. I was moaning with each thrust, calling out for more. Vlad accelerated his speed and I slowly felt my pleasure rise even more.

"Faster?" Was that even possible? I didn't know it, but I there was only one possible answer. "Oh god, yes!" He grinned as he pulled me down to give me another breath-taking kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and moved his hips, up and down, up and down, becoming faster and faster.

Suddenly I felt it rise inside me. I moaned into his ear: "Master… I'm…" I moaned and screamed, as I came. "You came already! But that doesn't matter. I'm just going to tease out your slutty side a bit more. In the end, I want to cum, as well."

He became even faster, I couldn't stand it anymore. It hurt, but at the same time it just felt so good. I couldn't really explain it. I was breathing heavily, trying to tell him what I wanted most now. But then I knew what to do. Why not just think the words? He had always been reading my thought and although I hated it, it would be an advantage now.

'_Master! __Please__… __There__'__s __one __thing __I __want __more __than __anything __else__…'_ It seemed that he already knew what I wanted from him, because he giggled again and then turned us over once more. I was lying beneath him again, while he was still fucking me like crazy.

"I do know exactly what you want." He grinned at me, showing his huge fangs. I turned my head to expose my neck, he sank his sharp teeth into my skin fast and without mercy. I hissed as I felt the pain as he pierced my skin and began to suck. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. _'__It __hurts__… __so __good__…'_

The feeling of him sucking my throat together with his cock thrusting inside me made me cum again. I crossed my legs behind his back as my vagina muscles began tightening. Vlad was now moaning as well. Another orgasm ripped through me as I screamed his name.

"Oh my! Master, fuck me harder!"

As he pulled out his fangs again, he chuckled and then placed his lips upon my own. His lips were still warm from my blood. He was a great kisser, his lips caressed my lower lip and then pulled a bit on my spider bites by taking the rings between his lips, but let go before hurting me.

I felt him become a bit faster and then suddenly slow down. He made a face as he finally reached his climax. "Holy… moly!" He pulled himself out of my pussy and rolled over to his back.

Even Vlad was breathing heavily now. After just half a minute he stood up and began pulling his clothes back on. "What, are you going already?" He looked down at me as he buttoned his shirt. "Of course. You are no virgin any longer, my duty is now fulfilled." I looked at him, I was a bit disappointed.

"The sun will come up soon. You should go to bed." That was the last thing he said to me, before disappearing through one of his portals.

He left me, naked and with a dirty feeling. _'__Great. __Unbelievable __that __he __just __took __my __virginity __and __then __left __without __a __word. __But __what __did __I __expect? In the end h__e __is __just __an __asshole__…' _

I stood up to take a shower and then went to bed. After a few minutes I fell asleep and, of course, I was dreaming about him.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning, covered in sweat. _'Holy shit! What the hell was that?'_ This had surely been the weirdest dream I ever had. I didn't even want to think of it again.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, with a pack of clothing in my hands. I had the urgent need for a shower. As I stood inside the shower cubicle, water raining down on my head, I suddenly heard his voice in my head.

"_Hurry up and get ready, we need to go to Edinburgh. We'll meet in front of your room. Everything else I will tell you later."_

I sighed. So this would be my first mission. I was excited. Hopefully nobody would get hurt. I hated the thought of soldiers dying because I couldn't save them. But not tonight. This was my night, my time to prove my strength. I was going to kick their asses. I grinned at that thought.

When I had finished, I met Seras in front of my door. "Hey, Stef. Ready to kick some asses?" I smiled. "Sure. Where's master?" – "Already on his way, as always. We need to hurry." She shrugged her shoulders and then began running towards the staircase. She had said the car was waiting outside.

When we arrived I was astonished. There was nobody, except a man who drove the car in which we would travel. "What the hell? Are we going alone?" Seras grinned. "We won't need anyone else. Believe me."

We needed ten minutes to reach an airport, from which we would travel via plane. Another thirty minutes later we arrived in Edinburgh, Alucard's road was paved in corpses of ghouls. "Holy fuck." Seras put her hand on my shoulder. Don't worry, we're going to kick their asses. She smiled and I smiled back.

We jumped out of the plane and ran towards a huge building, which was a school by day, but now, of course, was totally empty. Master had entered through the main entrance, we wouldn't follow his track, but entered through a side entrance. The whole corridor of the first floor was covered with dead people, master had obviously already been here.

"Looks like he's having a hell lotta fun." Seras chuckled silently. "Come on, we need to go this way. Be quiet and stay behind me." I nodded.

We walked upstairs into the second floor and hid behind a corner. "Alright, Stef. Stay behind me, I'm going to shoot them with my Halconnen." I nodded and stayed behind the wall, while Seras loaded her huge gun and shot at them. The bullet exploded as it touched the first ghouls. She smiled, but then it faded. "Uh oh."

We obviously had a problem. I snuck a peak and saw the bodies stand up again. "What the fuck?" How was that even possible? "Okay, Plan B. You will have to help me out. I'm going to fight them with my mere hands and you'll have to cut them into pieces, understand? Unsheathe your sword and go!" That was the last thing she said to me before running towards the undead creatures. I was still wondering why they weren't dead, while unsheathing my Katana and then making my way through the monsters, dismembering the ghouls randomly. Whoever came into my way had no chance. But instead of decreasing the number, there came more and more.

Something hit me from behind and I flew against a wall. I could hear my cranial bone crack. I was lying on the ground while I heard Seras' screams. _'I need to get up. Get up, Stefanie! You need to fight! You need to save Seras!'_

I could hardly see anything, as blood flowed down my forehead and into my eyes. I tried to clear my sight and saw about ten bodies surround Seras, but they were not ghouls, they were vampires. She screamed in pain as one of them pulled out one of her arms. _'No!'_

I stood up and tried to summon the flames, but nothing happened. "What the-?" I tried to concentrate, but it was of no avail. There was no fire. One of the monsters had noticed me standing and now came to me. He shot at me several times, I sank to the ground, unable to breathe. But happily I didn't need to breathe necessarily, as I was not alive anymore. I pulled out my own gun and shot him, right into the heart. Then I took my sword, ready to help Seras. I saw her lying on the ground, she was moaning and whining in pain, her right arm was missing, she had several gashs, obviously caused by a silver knife, she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. I ran towards her and beheaded three vampires with one strike, dismembered a fourth and fifth, but then I was hit by a fist.

I sank to my knees and then, as someone kicked my head, I couldn't help but scream in pain. Someone slit my body open at several spots, I felt my blood dripping on the ground. The monster above me licked the blade clean. "Delicious", he whispered.

I glanced over to Seras, because I couldn't hear her anymore. Where the hell was master? We surely needed his help, without him we'd soon be dead. _'Master!'_ I cried out for him in my thoughts as loudly as I was able to. The monster that kneeled next to me began grinning. "I'm going to drink you empty, weakling." He sank his fangs into my arm, his fellows doing the same. I screamed as five pairs of sharp teeth pierced my skin. It didn't feel good like last time master had bitten me, it hurt like hell and made me wishing the death to come for me. One last time I tried to concentrate. If I wasn't able to summon the fire, I would die here and I knew it. _'Come on, concentrate. You gotta do this!'_

I didn't feel anything, no heat, no powers, no fire. I was about to die. The vampires were still sucking my blood, I lost more and more of my strength. I closed my eyes, not able to open them again. From far away I could suddenly hear an angry growl.


	14. Chapter 14

„M… Master…" I felt the monsters stop drinking, as I heard a shot, followed by an ear-deafening scream. I tried to open my eyes and fuzzily saw shapes of fighting people. The smell of flesh blood filled the air, it looked like Alucard had just speared one of the vampires with his arm, but I wasn't sure as I couldn't clearly see.

Suddenly everything was silent. I couldn't hear anything, nor could I feel powers in the air. Somebody kneeled down next to me. "You look bad. Better be lucky that you drank this much blood, otherwise you'd be dead." He grabbed my arm and roughly lifted my torso to put one arm underneath me. He stood up and went through a portal right into my room at Hellsing's manor, carrying me in his arms. He kicked the lid off of my coffin and literally let me fall into in rather than laying me down. I moaned in pain, my whole body hurt, but that was not the only thing bothering me.

'_Seras… What happened to her?'_ Alucard hissed and then said something I couldn't believe. "She's dead. They've ripped her into pieces." He sounded calm, but at the same time unbelievably angry and sad. "I'm… sorry…" He grabbed me by the collar. "You should be! It's your fault! You were supposed to help her in a situation like this!" He let go of me and turned around to leave the room. What was he talking about? I was almost dead myself, I had tried to help her, but it had just been not possible. There had been too many.

I was lying in my coffin, the lid still on the ground, coughing and moaning in pain, when suddenly Walter came into my room. "Jesus Christ, Miss Stefanie! You look gruesome!" I tried to smile. "Well, what a nice compliment." He kneeled down next to me, holding a blood pack in his hands. Thank god, exactly what I needed now. He ripped it open and put a straw into the liquid. I drank the pack in no time, I swigged every last drop of blood and slowly I began feeling better. Another blood pack was emptied and then a third, as my wounds began healing. Walter had even brought a fourth pack, what a nice guy he was. I didn't need the straw anymore, as I sat up in my casket and ripped the plastic open, drinking the liquids greedily.

"Thank you very much, Walter." He smiled gently. "You're welcome, Miss Stefanie. Do you feel better?" I nodded. "I feel awesome, thanks. May I ask you, if master is around, too?" His facial features became a bit sad. "He returned to that building to take the remains of Seras Victoria. I think he's going to bury her." I stood up slowly. "Where?" – "I don't recommend you to disturb him now, but if you want to know, the cemetery is behind the building."

I ran past him, but not without thanking him before leaving the room. I ran as fast as I could and finally arrived outside. The weather was horrible, it was raining like hell, flashes were lighting the night sky. I could see him, about 1600 feet away from me, a shovel in his hand, filling a hole in the ground. I started walking towards him slowly, he looked up and stared right into my eyes. He put down the shovel and suddenly was standing right in front of me.

"What do you want here? I recommend you to leave." – "I want to talk to you." He slapped my face. "I said you shall leave! Get away from this place, get away from me. I do not wish to see you around anymore. Just leave!" My eyes widened in shock. "But…" A deep dangerous growl came from his throat, before he hit me with his fist, so I flew back several feet until hitting the ground. I stared at him in disbelief. "My fledgling is dead because of YOU! Get out! Get out of my life!"

I stood up slowly. "I want you to listen to me." Thanks to all the blood I had intus, the wound on my face had healed right away. Again he was standing right in front of me, grabbed my collar and lifted me up. "How dare you…" I was looking right into his eyes. "Master… You say it was my fault that Seras was killed, but I already know that. I am responsible for her death. When the vampires attacked us, it should have been my duty to protect her and I really tried to, but somehow I was not able to summon the flames. It just didn't work. I don't know why, but when I had realized that it wouldn't work, I took the Katana to dismember every single one of those bastards. But… there were just to many of them, we had no chance…" He let go and I fell to the ground. "If you want to say that you're sorry, I don't want your excuse." I stood up shaking my head. "I'm not here for an apology."

I knelt down in front of him. "Without my powers, I am of no use at all for the organization. I'm just a normal kid who knows how to fight with a sword, but against vampires this is also useless. You know, this is not easy for me either, I used to rely on the flames over half of my lifetime and now they're just gone. Besides, I feel absolutely guilty, I should've saved Seras' unlife, but instead I did nothing. I have no reason to live on this way. I am here for death."


	15. Chapter 15

He raised an eyebrow. "I will not give you the satisfaction of death. Go to bed." That was all he said to me before turning around, continuing his work. I stared at him, but did what he told me. After all, he still was my master.

I went back to the building and headed for my room, when I met Walter again. "Miss Stefanie, what did he say?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Basically he wanted me to leave this place. But he said I should go to bed, so that's what I'm gonna do now. Even if I'm sure I won't be able to sleep." He smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Miss. I'm sure he won't make you go." I only nodded. "I wish you a good night."

He touched my shoulder to comfort me and then went up the staircase which led to Sir Integra's office. I went downstairs to the cellar and then, when I arrived in my room, I closed the door quietly and then sat down on the ground. I tried to breathe steady, I needed to concentrate if I wanted to summon my powers. I wanted to find out if it was a unique situation or if I really wasn't able to use it anymore. But as I had expected, nothing happened.

I stood up angrily and hit the wall with one of my fists. Not hard enough for a whole, but hard enough for a crack in the wall. I was desperate, blood was dripping to the floor, as I couldn't hold back my tears. The feature that had always made me be something special now was no more.

I went through my hair with both hands, then covering my face in them. I sat down on a wall. When I looked at my hands again, they were of a bloody red. After some minutes of silent whining, I finally managed to climb into my coffin, but as I had thought, I was not able to sleep.

I stood up again when I sensed the sunset approach. I went to the bathroom, still being melancholic. _'Oh Seras… I'm horribly sorry… One day we'll meet again and then I will apologize. I hope you can forgive me, if I can't do it myself.'_ After brushing my teeth I went to Alucard's room and knocked on his door, but received no answer. I decided to go in after knocking again. "What do you want?" He was sitting on his throne-like chair, a glass of wine in one hand, his voice sounding harsh. "I thought you were going to teach me something. Besides, I'm hungry as hell." He hissed. "I will not teach you. And if you want blood, go get some!" I gave him a disappointed look before turning around and leaving his room.

'_Fine. Let's go to the town then. I prefer fresh blood instead of stupid blood packs.' _I wanted to go to that club again, Puzzles, but I had no idea where it was, since we had used a portal last time. But I was a child of the 21st century, so Google was my friend. I looked up "Puzzles alternative gothic club" and there it was, the first result. _'What the fuck? This club is on the Isle of Wight? Well, since Vlad doesn't want to teach me anything, including how to do portals, this is a bit too far away.'_ I searched for clubs in London, but found nothing interesting, so I decided to stay at Hellsing manor. I wasn't pleased.

I went to the kitchen to get some food, Walter had recently told me where to find it. There was another door with a staircase behind it. I went down the stairs and found a huge metal door. As I opened it, my eyes widened. "Holy shit!" There were a million blood packs in it, that was what it looked like. I took two and then left the room again, I would feed in my room. I ripped the plastic apart greedily, as I was seriously hungry. I felt the urgent need to look at the moon, I didn't know why. Maybe that was something I got from my master when he had turned me. I emptied the second pack and then turned on my iPod. The music had never been this loud when I was human, I had to turn it down really much.

When I had talked to Alucard on the cemetery, I had seen a roof overhang, on which someone could easily stand or sit and I wanted to go up there, although I didn't know how yet. I was standing in front of the back door, looking up. _'Maybe I should jump as strong as I can. I wonder how high I could get this way.'_ I jumped and was surprised, when I realized that I reached at least 15 feet of height. I jumped again and grabbed a windowsill before I could begin falling down again. The rest was just climbing from window to window, when I finally reached the roof's edge. I pulled myself up and sat down on the overhang. The view was beautiful.

I was at the moment listening to a song called "Prometheus*", a song about the guy who brought fire to the human species and therefore was punished by the gods. Greek mythology for the win! But it made me miss my powers even more. I wanted nothing more than to scream out my pain and suffering, but I couldn't. "Scheiße!*²" I was angry, I was mad, this whole situation was driving me crazy. "Insanity is a privilege, brat." I almost fell from the roof, when he said that, because I didn't count on him at all, since he didn't want to see nor talk to me.

I looked up at him, as began grinning. "You said you've lost your power. I've got an idea how you could get it back. Didn't you mention that your flames protect you from any harm, when your whole body's burning?" I stared at him and nodded. And then, without warning, he jostled me off of the overhang and I fell three floors deep to the ground. _'What the fuck?'_ Apparently that was not good, I needed to do something, but I couldn't. The windows were too far away, so I couldn't grab a windowsill again, I was just falling. Fast. I closed my eyes when I had almost reached the ground and then I felt horrible pain driving through my whole body, as I hit the ground.

I was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "Well, it seems that didn't work."

*Prometheus is a song from the German medieval rock band Saltatio Mortis

*²German word for crap/shit


	16. Chapter 16

I was still lying on the floor, staring up at him. "Why the hell did you do that?" I stood up and cleaned my clothes from the dirt. "On one hand I wanted to find out, if it's true that you cannot burn anything anymore. Besides, I thought the fall off the roof would stress your body enough to unconsciously wake the power again. But it seems I was wrong." He smirked at me, while I felt the last of my scratches heal. Sometimes I was surprised about my own body's healing ability.

"Do you think I will get it back?" He looked up at the moon, a pensive expression on his face. "I do think so, yes." I frowned at his statement. "May I know why you think so?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "Instinct. But, you will have to train your swordplay skills, until you regained your powers. And now go to bed. The sun's coming up in a few minutes." These were the last words before he vanished again.

I cleaned my clothes once more before making my way back to the cellars. I was not tired at all, for I had drunk so much blood. There was a stack of books on my desk, I had read none of them yet, so I decided to read a few chapters of the book on top of the stack. _'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Ah, everything's better with zombies.'_ I had to grin. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a zombie in possession of brains must be in want of more brains." I chuckled.

After reading thirteen chapters, all of them were rather short, my eyes became tired and I put the book on the ground next to my coffin. It was more boring than I had thought, but I would fight myself through the pages. I hated stopping to read a book, I hadn't done that since I was twelve and I had no intention of resuming this bad habit.

I took a look at my watch. "Holy shit!" It was already 8.30am, way too late for a vampire. I changed my clothes, I used to wear a nightdress for sleeping. Shortly after I had lied down into my casket, I already fell asleep.

I was woken up by a loud demanding knocking on the lid of my bed. I shrieked at the sudden sound and hit the inside of the lid with my head, which began bleeding, but immediately healed again. I opened up the lid and saw my master's face. "Get up, brat. It's late! I recommend you not to read after the sunset anymore, then you won't be tired when it's time to get up. Sleeping time is for sleeping."

I climbed out of my casket, yawning as if I had slept a whole year. "You're probably right." I walked past him, opened my closet and grabbed some clothes. "Before you start to dress yourself, I recommend you to wear something comfortable, something you wouldn't mind if it was cut into pieces." I raised an eyebrow. "Why that?" He chuckled. "Go dress yourself and then meet me on the roof." He disappeared without any other word, leaving me in total confusion. _"Oh, and bring your sword."_ He send me these words right into my brain.

About thirty minutes later, I had just taken a fast shower without washing my hair, I was standing in front of the back door, looking up at the roof overhang. I put my sheathed Katana between my teeth and jumped as high as I could and then grabbed a windowsill. I began to climb but suddenly felt something grab my left leg. As I looked down I couldn't believe what I saw. My master was standing on the ground underneath me, his arm formed into a weird looking shadow with which he restrained me to climb higher. And then, with one yank, he pulled me back on earth and I landed on my butt.

Alucard chuckled next to me, while I stood up slowly. "Why the hell did you do that?" – "It's not very impressive to climb up a wall when you have the strength of a vampire. I will show you something much more impressive." He walked towards the wall, set one foot on it and then began walking up the wall as if it was the most normal thing to do! "Get outta here!" My jaw hinged down, I stared at master in disbelief. As he reached the rooftop, he jumped down and landed next to me, elegant like a cat. _'Wow, I wonder if I look this classy, too.'_ Master only chuckled.

"Now, do what I just did. Walk up the wall." I looked up at him, waiting for more specific commands, but he didn't seem as if he wanted to tell me much more. "Master? Won't you tell me how I have to do it exactly?" He gave me a mocking grin. "Well, let's just say that your mind has to be strong. You can do it if you really want it. No more hints than that. Now, go!" He vanished and appeared on top of the roof again. "Come on! Hurry up! I didn't intend to spend the whole night doing this."

I walked towards the wall and touched it lightly with my hand._'Hmmmm… How am I supposed to do this? __Let's see…'_ I put one foot on the wall and stayed like this for a while. "You can do this. You can do this. You can do this!" I repeated this sentence over and over again, then after ten minutes I finally tried it and lifted my other foot from the ground and, of course, I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I could hear master chuckle in my mind, as I slowly stood up. "Yeah, it's all very well for you to laugh. You've probably been able to do that ever since. Poser." I could hear him laugh, of course he had heard me.

I was standing in front of the wall again, but this time I changed my tactics. I made a few steps backward and then ran towards the wall. When I reached it I literally tried to run up the wall, but it didn't work either and I fell again. "Dammit!" As I was lying on the ground, looking up the wall, I suddenly had a flash of genius. _'That must be it!'_

It took me half an hour to make it at least ten feet, but I always fell down before reaching the roof's edge. _'Come on, Stef! The wall is horizontal, the wall is horizontal, it's like walking on the ground and you know it.'_ I tried it once more and I almost reached the rooftop, when I lost my footing again, but I was able to grab the brink and to pull myself up. I sat down on the overhang, as I was feeling a bit exhausted. I was hungry, since I had not drunk anything yet.

"Very good, brat. That did not take as long as I had expected." I looked at him and I thought to see pride in his eyes, as he had no sunglasses on anymore. Besides he wasn't wearing coat or hat either. "Now let's get something to drink and then we're going to do something about your swordplay skills." He grabbed my arm and pulled me with himself through a portal, which led to the kitchen. Blood packs were already lying on the table. "Sit down and drink your packs." I did as he said and ripped one pack open with my teeth. I emptied it pretty fast, I didn't even need a minute for it.

"You are the perfect example for a young vampire. You feast so greedily, you should rather enjoy every little drop of the blood. Don't be so demanding, you will get the whole pack anyway. Drink slowly and appreciate your meal. Right now you're just pathetic." I watched him as he ripped a pack open, but he didn't drink it from the plastic, he filled his food into a classy wine glass and then began to drink from the glass, very slowly, as if he tried to prove something to me. "Fine, if you say so. Do you happen to have another one of these wine glasses?" He smirked at me. "You are not getting one like these yet, you are gonna drink from a normal glass until you've earned this." He raised his wine glass as a demonstration.

I stood up and opened one of the cupboard, took a glass and then went back down to the table. I opened the second pack and filled its content into the glass. I took a sip and immediately my fangs began burning, so did my throat. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. "Remember what I said earlier. If your mind is strong, your body will follow." He watched me closely, as I forced the glass away from my lips. I did not empty it completely, there was still a quarter left. "Why is it that hard…" He chuckled silently. "It's bloodlust. Most vampires need years to truly control themselves, but some lucky ones can learn this control in less time."

My throat was aching for it, I wanted to satisfy my need, but on the other hand I didn't want to disappoint master. I had to distract myself from it somehow, but what could I do? _'Distraction. I need distraction. Sing, Stef. Sing a song. But what song? I know so many songs, but which could I sing? Oh, I know! … "Standing in the darkness, smoking cigarettes, looking through your window waiting and watching. When I woke up from the death I was dug six feet under the earth in a casket, screaming. Remember this, that vampires don't exist, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…"*'_

Alucard laughed and snapped me out of my thoughts. "You are singing a song in your mind, which is about that vampires do NOT exist? Now, that's funny." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, at first the song's got a twist at the end and secondly, I needed something to distract me from this delicious blood in front of me. Anything." – "Still, you're listening to a rather strange kind of music." I shrugged my shoulders and led the glass to my lips again. I drank the rest in one swig and stood up then. "Alright, Vlad! You said we were gonna train my swordplay skills! Let's do this!" I shortly blinked, but in that time he had stood up, walked over to me and had grabbed my throat. "I told you not to call me like that." He let go and then hit me in the face with one of his fists. "We have a few hours left. You will be in the gym in five minutes. Bring your weapon." He disappeared, as I lied on the ground, rubbing my bleeding head.

*Calabrese – Vampires don't exist


	17. Chapter 17

„You're late." He looked different. His hair was longer than normal, his glasses, coat and hat were gone, in his left hand he held a huge sword. _'__What __the __fuck-?__'_ He laughed out as he saw my facial expression. "What's wrong, brat? Do you like what you see?" Why the hell was he asking me that? His outfit was quite strange, but I did like it, indeed. He wore a black shirt, which looked a bit like a straitjacket, black pants and black boots with handles, like I liked to wear them in my free time. I didn't look like it all the time, but I actually belonged to a subculture whose members were called Fiends* and who liked to wear these kind of bondage boots.

"Stop staring at me like that, in the end you'll become all horny and seriously, then you wouldn't be able to fight anymore." He laughed as I stared at him, my mouth wide open. "Tongue-tied, are we?" What did he want to hear now? Suddenly I knew exactly how to answer. I began grinning and then began to speak as calm as I could: "Well, it's already too late for that, but I promise that I'll be able to fight anyway. I'm just going to masturbate later, when I'm alone in my room, thinking of you." That struck home. I was still grinning, as he began to laugh. "You got me, I didn't expect such an answer. Never mind, you don't have to fulfill your desires on your own when I am around. I'll tell you what, if you are able to plant just a single scratch on me, I will present you with the most awesome night you've ever had. If not, I will have a great night while you will gain nothing. Now fight!"

He ran towards me in an incredible speed, his sword slit my torso before I was even able to unsheathe my Katana. I hissed as I felt pure silver sink into my flesh, even if it was for a short amount of time, it hadn't even lasted half a second. "You're too slow." He rearranged my face with just one cosh, I flew a few feet backwards until I hit the wall, head first. "Come on, I want some effort! Play up!" He had broken my nose and cheekbone, but it already began healing again, so did the deep cut that parted my skin.

I stood up, finally unsheathing my Katana. "You surprised me, I wasn't ready yet." He just laughed. "I don't like stupid excuses. Hurry up and attack me!" I did as he suggested and ran towards him, stopping about five feet in front of him and stroke out to slice him, just to find both of our blades meeting in the middle. His strength was not of this world, his strike made my right arm pop out of my shoulder joint, leaving me screaming in pain, as I tried to push it back into the joint. Alucard stopped and watched me, as I was pulling and pushing my arm into every single direction, but without a satisfying result. "Now, that's wimpy. What's wrong? The bone is out of the joint, no problem, just push it back in."

I tried as hard as I could, but it just didn't pop back into the joint. Master already began yawning, I guess he was about to just sit down on the ground, because he got bored. Without the slightest idea what to do, I decided to run towards the next wall, maybe the impact would be enough to push the bone back into the joint. As my shoulder crashed into the wall, I screamed in pain and then hold my arm tight to my body. _'__Holy __shit, __that __hurts__…'_ The pain was almost unbearable, but it began to fade after a few moments. At least everything was back in place.

"What an unorthodox method, but well done, brat. Now take you weapon and go on." My Katana was lying approximately ten feet away from me and somehow I didn't expect him to just let me go there and take it, so I ran towards the place it was and picked it up as I ran past the point. I attacked him without pausing my sprint and waved my sword behind my head, ready to strike. He parried it with no effort and then stroke himself, but I was able to duck my head and at the same time supporting myself with one palm on the floor, I reached for his legs with a kick, but hell, he was fast. I had not touched his leg itself, but I was able to graze his pants with my shoe. That was something, at least.

He had made a step backwards, his right hand, which hold his weapon, reached up into the sky, just about to strike down on me. I jumped to one side as he let it fall down on me, my clothes were all muddy now, as it had rained over the daily hours. "Goddammit, you really are very fast." He laughed. "Well, I have to admit that you are better than I expected. But remember, you have to plant a scratch on me." With a huge mocking grin he showed me his razor sharp fangs that made me shiver instantly. "Don't worry, I may have one or another rabbit in the hat."

I stood up, holding the blade in front of me, stepping forward towards him. He chuckled, as I obviously tried to behead him, and stopped the blade with his mere hand. My eyes widened as I saw his blood dripping slowly to the ground. "I'll tell you what. I'm getting bored. Have or have not a rabbit in the hat, I'm going to end this now." With one yank he pulled my weapon out of my hands, while his other hand grabbed my throat, slowly lifting me up until our eyes were on one level.

I struggled and tried to kick him, but before I could reach him, he threw me away from him. I landed on my back and I wasn't even able to sit up, as he was suddenly sitting on top of me. Well, that was way too familiar, at least in my opinion. This position had never brought me anything good. Master pinned my arms to the ground with his own hands, his face inches away from mine, a mischievous grin upon his lips, which allowed me to take a closer look at his fangs. "Whatever you are up to, just hurry up and do it.", I whispered. I couldn't stand waiting for something he might do to me, I just wanted him to do it as fast as possible. He chuckled at my thought. "You are afraid of me. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

'_Wow, __if __that __wasn__'__t __helpful.__'_ He chuckled again, while creating a portal underneath us. It led us to a bed and when I took a look around, I recognized the room as his. He grinned at me in amusement, as he saw my eyes widen. "Now, let's have some fun!"

*originally coming from The Misfits fans who were called The Fiend Club, now a term for everyone who belongs to the Horrorpunk scene; also: demon, Satan


	18. Chapter 18

He stood up and then pulled me up with himself. I looked up at him in expectation, curious about what he had planned. "Get down on your knees." What? Did he just say what I thought he did? "Huh?" He sighed, he seemed to run out of patience. "I said, get down on your knees." As I still stared at him, he sighed again and then forced me down roughly. He opened his pants and I stared exactly at his huge penis. It was already stiff as he pulled it out of his trousers. "Now take it in your hand and lick it." I looked up at him, a bit insecure, as I had never done this before. "Learning by doing, brat."

He bowed down and grabbed both of my hands, he placed one at the tip of his shaft, which would have made me blush, if I had still been able to change my facial color, the other one laid still in his hand, moving towards his face. I could feel a short pain, as he cut my wrist with one of his fingernails. He did not wear his gloves anymore, even if I had not noticed him pulling them off. A drop of blood fell down from my wrist and landed on the tip of his dick. Although it was my own blood, I suddenly felt my bloodlust rise within me, I licked the drop off of his skin, just as he began to suck gently at my wrist.

A short moan escaped my lips, as I felt his teeth sink into my veins. Holy crap, I didn't know yet, that his bite had such an effect on me. At least on other spots than my neck. _"__What__'__s __wrong, __brat? __Continue.__"_ I planted a kiss on the tip and then opened my mouth to allow his manhood entrance into me. It felt strange as his flesh rubbed against my cheeks and tongue, but it didn't exactly felt bad. I wanted to satisfy my own desire, but because he had my other hand in his own, I wasn't able to masturbate. I heard him chuckle, as I continued rubbing his shaft. "Don't worry, you may not have plant a scratch on me, but I think I'm still going to allow you some pleasure, too."

Eventually, I was still taking his cock in and out, in and out, he stopped sucking at my wrist and looked down on me. "You're doing quite well, really. Doesn't feel too bad." I glanced up at him, his face full of pleasure and passion. Even though I didn't see it, I could feel his hands both move to my head, his fingers burying into my hair, he made me take the whole length of his. At least I didn't need to breathe anymore, otherwise it could have been a bit more complicated.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of my mouth, pulled me up with one hand and ripped my shirt apart with the other one, while his pants somehow disappeared. Another vampire ability I didn't know yet? Hell, who cared anyway? Our lips uniting in a passionate, demanding kiss, he opened up my bra with one hand, the other one again dug in my hair. His lips wandered down to my neck, as he sank his fangs into my skin without warning. He didn't try not to hurt me, he was rough, almost violent, not like the first time we've had sex. While drinking my blood, he ripped my skirt into pieces, leaving me in my underwear, but not for long. One short yank and my panties were gone as well.

I was standing against a wall, I hadn't even noticed that yet, but I did now, that he pushed me against it, lifting one leg up and thrusting completely in without hesitation. I screamed as he entered, I had only had sex once yet, my pussy was still pretty tight, but he didn't care. He continued moving fast while I almost couldn't stand it. I buried my face against his chest, as he lifted up my second leg as well, so that I had to hold on to him, he held my hips as I was sitting on his dick, bouncing up and down with his movements. I still screamed every time he thrust in deeper and deeper, my nails were already digging into his back, slowly destroying his shirt.

Finally he stopped drinking my blood, the wound healed as fast as he had created it, and his lips found mine again. I tasted the blood, my blood, my thirst awoke almost instantly. I wanted to drink, too. I wanted his blood. I pulled away from him and then smelled his scent. He was sweaty, but hell, that turned me on big times. I dug my nails into his neck and he began bleeding, so I naturally wanted to lick it off his skin, but before my tongue was even close to his drop of blood, his huge strong hand grabbed me by the throat and pushed me away from him and against the wall.

"How dare you to even think of taking my blood." The expression in his eyes told me that he was angry, that I had done something wrong, but I didn't understand. "Master?" I was only able to pant the word at him as a question, but he didn't answer. Instead he carried me to the bed, his crown jewels still going in and out of my vagina. He pulled himself out of my wet hole and told me to kneel on the bed's edge, so I did as he said. He stood behind me, when he thrust in again, making me moan loudly.

"You are not supposed to drink from me." I still didn't understand it, he was drinking my blood practically all day long. "I will explain it to you later, for now you are going to obey." I moaned as his movement began to grow faster again. His hands squeezed my breasts mercilessly, holding my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. I began screaming louder now, I didn't really care if anyone could hear us, the pain had faded some time ago, leaving nothing but unbearable pleasure.

"Oh… my… god!" I screamed and screamed, my throat began to hurt already, Alucard chuckled mockingly behind me. "It's enough to call me master, dear. You don't need to call me god." He laughed again as I cursed him in my mind and then became even faster. Was that even possible? "Oh, you baby vampire, you really have no idea of your own abilities." He answered my mental question by speeding up, this had to stop soon, he was driving me crazy.

I felt the pleasure rise inside of me, up into unknown heights, I knew this was the orgasm saying hi. "Mas… ter! Please… don't… stop!" He chuckled behind me and I felt his right hand grabbing my throat, pulling me up, until I felt his chest against my back. But how was that even possible? I could feel both of his hands squeezing my breasts, so where did this third one come from? His third hand still holding my throat, I felt a fourth one starting to caress my clitoris, just as master sank his fangs into me again.

I screamed out loudly in pleasure and sweet pain, as he began sucking again. I was not worried that he could possibly drink too much of me, I just didn't care at the moment. I just wanted him to fuck the hell out of me. "Scream, kitty. Scream for me." He hissed that into my ear in a pause, before breaking my skin again, on the other side this time. I screamed again, bloody tears steeling my sight. But they weren't tears of pain or violation or whatever, they were just tears of incredible joy and pleasure. Although I had never heard of anyone crying because of an orgasm, I didn't care, even if I heard master laugh in my mind.

I screamed and moaned and laughed and cried, everything at the same time as the orgasm hit me like a nuclear bomb had hit Hiroshima*. My vagina muscles tightened around his shaft and forced him to cum as well. With one last move he literally tried to stab me with his cock, filling me up with blood. He had told me last time that vampires had no other liquids than blood inside their bodies and therefore, they didn't lose sperm, but blood when they came. Same as with tears, which consist of blood, too.

He pulled his shaft out of me and sighed. "That was pretty good." He formed black shadows around his frame, which automatically built his clothes. I wanted to be able to do that, too. "You say it was good, I say it was violation." He chuckled. "Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy yourself." I sat up and shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't say so." He smirked at me, showing me his fangs once again. "The sun came up already, you should go to your room. You need to rest." I looked down on me. "I'm in my birthday suit. Besides, you ripped my clothes into pieces. Do you think I would leave this room like this?" He sighed. "Fine. You can sleep here."

*Originally I had written „Like an airplane had hit the World Trade Center". Then I had changed it into something about Hitler, then to something about Stalin. In the end, someone is always going to find this insulting, so hey, here we go. It's not meant as an insult though.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up shortly after the sunset, music coming from a corner of the room. I sat up yawning, taking a look over to where it was coming from. It was master playing the piano, his skills were unbelievable. It looked as if his hands flew over the keyboard, but at the same time not even touching the keys. I did adore him for that skill and I wished I was able to do the same.

I stood up, still in my birthday suit, as I saw a pack of clothes lying on a chair. He had obviously taken them from my room. I grabbed them, noticing it was a very short skirt, panties and a tight fitting shirt. I pulled them on and felt a bit weird, since I was not wearing a bra, but hell, I would put one on later.

I walked over to master, stopping behind him, watching his fingers as they flew over the keys of his piano. I loved it, even if he was playing something rather melancholic. "Chopin? Opus 9, Number 1?" He looked up at me, while continuing his playing. "You do surprise me again. How do you know?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I love Chopin, he has been my favourite composer for quite some time." Master chuckled. "I find it rather strange. You tell me that you enjoy classical music, but on the other hand you listen to this weird stuff, which sounds like nails being scraped against a chalkboard. I cannot call this music, it just sounds horrible." I laughed at his statement.

He was probably talking about what I had been listening to for the past weeks. I didn't listen to music very often, but I did have a lot of earwigs. "True. As I told you already, you mostly shout your thoughts at me. And you seem to do nothing else than singing weird songs in your mind all day long. Gosh, I have to tell you how to hide your thoughts." Now I laughed even louder, as something popped into my mind. "So that is how you knew that line. You know, when you killed me, well, changed me, you cited something from a song I really like. It's called 'Laws of Sanity'." He stopped playing, looking at me puzzled. "Yes, I am your monster, your villain. Enjoying all of your pain, your torment*." He nodded. "I remember that. I found it to be appropriate for the situation."

He stood up, creating a portal. "Come on, you must be hungry." Of course, I was. Besides, that gave me some time to truly talk to master. I felt like we did nothing else than shout at each other and fight, but we haven't had a single conversation yet. And that was exactly what I wanted to do now, talking and lots of more talking.

There were already two glasses on the table, plus one blood pack each. _'__Only __one __today? __Well __then, __I __guess __that __has __to __be __enough.__'_ I heard master chuckle beside me. "You were right. You really are much different from Police Girl, much more bloodthirsty. I like that. At least one feature which makes you a worthy bloodsucker." I looked up at him. "What do you mean, at least one feature that makes me worthy?" – "Well, you can't control any of your powers yet, maybe except the wall walking, but that is not very impressive. But don't worry, we'll be working on that. Now sit down and drink."

I did as I was told and sat down on my side of the table, ripping the pack open with my teeth, I would never get used to the taste of this ugly plastic against my tongue. I filled the red liquid into the glass, looking at it rather greedily. The smell of fresh blood spread in the room, causing my fangs to grow immediately. Gosh, I had to control myself, as master had lectured me just yesterday. If I managed to not drink it up immediately, maybe he would be proud of me. Even if I didn't care about what most people thought about me, master was an exception. I wanted him to be proud of me, I wanted him to tell me that I've done a good job, and therefore I had to work on my behavior.

"Cheers." I took a sip and then put it down again, master's eyes always watching me. It was incredibly hard to put the glass back down, once the blood touched my lips, I almost drowned in bloodlust. I tried not to make a face, but he had probably noticed it anyway, since he was reading my mind.

"Master? Would you teach me how to play the piano?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? If you want to learn playing, then I'd suggest you to learn it by yourself." I sighed. I had learned to play guitar, violin, drums and upright bass on my own, how hard could piano be in comparison to that? It would just take a million years longer this way. "I understand. You don't ask me to teach you because you wouldn't be able to learn it all by yourself, but just because you are too lazy to put some extra effort into it." I raised an eyebrow. "That's not entirely true. I asked you because I want to learn it as fast as possible. I'm going to give 1000% either way." He chuckled at my statement.

"Master, how long have you been playing again?" I knew he had told me that already, but I really didn't remember. I had never been good at remembering things. "A little more than two centuries. Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted to know how long it would take to become this good." Alucard began laughing. "Well, let me tell you the following. Unlike me, you will not have much time to practice. At first you will have to learn how to control all of your supernatural powers. Besides that you will have to go to missions, too. I have had almost a century without doing both of these things." I smiled at him, showing him clean white teeth, two of them razor sharp. "Challenge accepted." He began laughing, while I was still smiling at him. I would show him what I was able to do.

I emptied the glass and filled the rest into it, Alucard was still watching me. "What are we going to do today?" – "You already know how to walk up walls. Today we will work on step number two. Flying." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you say flying? I didn't know you could do that!" He laughed at me. "You have no idea, brat. I can do a lot of things you could not even imagine."

When we had emptied our packs, master created another portal, which led us to my room. "I suggest you to change your clothes, or at least put on a bra, if you're fine with what you're wearing already. I don't care what you wear, it should just be comfortable." I agreed and opened the cupboard. I was fine with the skirt, but the shirt was a bit too tight fitting. I pulled it out all the while he was watching me. "Like what you see?" He chuckled behind me, as he recognized my question as the very same he had asked me yesterday,

When I had changed, Alucard created another portal, we came out at the back door of the building. "Alright, let's get up to the rooftop. I'll explain everything to you, when we've reached the overhang." I nodded and concentrated on the wall. By now it was pretty easy to do so. I was even able to run up walls now, which had been impossible for me before. It just became easier and easier, I loved it. I didn't run toward the wall as I had done the first times. I just put one foot on it and then the second, I began walking up the wall without hesitating. Not even ten seconds later, I had reached the edge.

We were standing on the overhang, watching the moon for a moment. "Alright, you can already concentrate on a wall, in order to walk it up. But a wall is something solid, something you can actually see, smell and feel. The air, on the other hand, cannot be seen nor touched, but it does exist, of course. What you have to do now is to concentrate on the air around you, although you cannot see it. It's hard to do at the beginning, it requires a lot of practice, but I guess, you can do it." I watched him wide eyes as he slowly began rising up into the air. "Holy crap, this is ace!"

I wanted to try it, too. I tried to feel the air around me, I wanted to feel the breeze on my arms and face, I imagined the molecules rubbing against each other and, of course, touching my skin. I had no idea how to do this, but I thought it would be easier this way. I tried to imagine myself rising up into the air, just as he did, I could clearly see it before my closed eyes, but, of course, nothing happened. _'__Of __course, __it __didn__'__t __work. __Hmmm, __I __wonder __how __this __works__…' _

"Listen, this is nothing you can do by imagining things. It's not like your flames, which you can easily summon by imagining things beginning to burn. You must understand something. Flying is not about making your body to actually fly, it's rather manipulating the air around you to carry you. That's why I said you would need to concentrate on something invisible." I looked up at him, as he was still flying above me. "Oh, so this is how it's done? Hell, this is gonna take a while, I guess." He chuckled and came back down, finally standing next to me again. "You don't need to learn it within one night. Seras was not able to fly either, although she had been practicing it for quite a while." Well, that didn't make it much easier for me.

I tried it for hours, always concentrating on invisible molecules, but I couldn't do it. I was pretty much desperate by now, since I had been trying it for about three and a half hours. "Alright, alright, stop it. You've had enough for today. Let's get down to the ground, the sun will be coming up in two hours, hardly enough time to read a book." What the hell? He preferred reading a book. Well, if he wanted to, I didn't care, but I was not going to stop now. I wanted to do this. I wanted to fly at least once, even if it was only for a short amount of time. "Forget it, brat. You're coming with me."

He bumped me in the back and I lost my balance, stumbling over the roof's edge and falling down. As I fell down, I could feel the air rustle against my body. _'__Gosh, __that__'__s __it!__'_ A sharp pain interrupted my thoughts, as my body touched the ground, back first. "Why didn't you land on your feet? You've had enough time for a full 360° turn." Master was already standing on the ground, looking down at me with a smirking grin on his face. Gosh, he was an ass.

*Koffin Kats – Laws of Sanity


	20. Chapter 20

I was again lying on the ground, my whole body injured, but not for long. I felt the bones heal already, so did the scratches. I had lied here before, as master had wanted to help me get the fire back. But it hadn't worked. As for today, I didn't know why he had bumped me down the roof. Anyway, it had given me a brilliant idea. At least I hoped that it was brilliant.

I stood up and looked up at him. "Which one is the highest building around?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Big Ben, I guess. Why do you ask?" I began grinning. "I want to go up there." Master's eyes widened. "Why the hell do you want to go up there?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just had an idea. Master, please?" He sighed. "You are annoying sometimes. If you want it so bad, then yes, we will go there. Not today, though. We don't have that much time left."

He created another portal which led us to my room. "So I got the rest of the night off?" He chuckled behind me. "Indeed. Better be happy about it, I don't feel like it's gonna happen again anytime soon. Now I'd suggest you to change your clothes or something like this. You look horrible." He didn't say or do anything else, but to disappear. "Why, thank you, master.", I said in a sarcastic tone. _'__There__'__s __nothing __a __girl __likes __to __hear __more __than __that __she __looks __horrible.__'_ I heard him chuckle in my mind, while I pulled out my clothes. He was right, after all, I seriously needed a shower.

I climbed into the shower cubicle and turned on the water. I liked the feeling of warm water on my cold dead skin. The water went brown and red, as I was dirty from my own blood and dirt, my skin now had their natural pale colour again. I washed and shampooed my hair, it felt like tons of blood were flushed down the drain. _'__Wow, __I __hadn__'__t __expected __this __much __blood. __Surely, __I fell __from __the __roof __and __I __guess __my __skull was __broken __for __a __moment, __but __this __really __is __an __immense __amount __of __liquid.__'_

After a while I got out of the cubicle and dried myself. I walked back into my room, still in my birthday suit, opened the cupboard and looked for something to wear. A chuckle appeared behind me. "Lovely." I turned around and looked at him. I wasn't embarrassed, mainly because I also knew what he looked like naked, but also because I was sure he watched me taking showers all the time. "Oh, I'm sorry master, I hadn't planned to play tonight. I was just going to pull on some clothes and then play a bit." I said that while gesturing to the drums, that were standing in one corner of my room.

"Ah, the pleasures of music. But still, this is not music, it's violation. Every time I hear you sing in your mind, I want to put screwdrivers inside my ears." I had pulled on undies and pants already, now I was just putting on a bra. "Why, thank you, master. I sound much more terrible when I actually sing." I heard him laugh behind me, as I took a shirt and closed the cupboard. "I didn't mean it like that. You don't literally sing the songs yourself, you rather hear parts of it in your mind. Guitars, bagpipes, drums, vocals, but never all at the same time. You know what I mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "I guess, I do. Wanna listen to the original?" He looked at me, still sitting on my bed, as if he thought of what to answer. "There are at least a million things I would prefer to do, but okay, if you want it so bad, show your so called music to me." I nodded happily, grinning from one ear to the other. "Great, what song do you remember? Any lyrics?" He stood up and walked over to me. "Indeed. I do remember one line. 'Schwarz der Mantel, schwarz das Haar. Ohne Worte verfiel sie ihm blind.*'" He didn't have much of an accent, he just pronounced the 'r' like spanish people do it.

I skipped a few songs on the USB drive, until the display said '9'. "I know what song you mean. It's called 'Maskenball' by Ignis Fatuu. Pretty good pronunciation, by the way. Almost no accent." He chuckled behind me. "I've had many lifetimes. Glaubst du, in den 600 Jahren hätte ich nichts getan außer mit Frauen zu schlafen und unwürdigen Abschaum umzubringen*²?" I looked at him with wide open eyes and then began laughing. „So you speak Germen, eh? Nice. And I like your accent, you know, the way you pronounce the 'r'." I said that while pushing the 'play' button.

About three minutes later the song was over. "I think the lyrics could fit you quite well. At least if we went to a prom or something like that and you'd dance with some girl, then I would definitely stand by the bar sining that song in my head." He laughed at my statement. "It's not my kind of music, though. I like the violin parts and the lyrics are okay, but the rest gives me the creeps." Now I was the one who laughed. "How do you happen to speak German?" I looked at him. "What you don't know? I thought you were spying on my mind?" He just shook his head. "I don't spy on your mind, I only spy on things you are thinking in the very same moment when I listen to your thoughts. Besides, I already told you, you shout your thoughts at me. You really can't call that spying. Now answer my question."

I turned off my equipment and then sat down on my bed, next to where he was sitting again. "The answer is easy. I speak German, because I AM German." His eyes widened. "You are German? Wow, I didn't expect that. You have a British accent when you're speaking English." I laughed. "I know that. It's completely natural for me. I've been speaking English like this for as long as I can remember." He cocked his head, his hair was falling freely over his aristocratic features. "What were you doing in England?" He looked at me in great expectation, he looked so cute! Not cute like hot, but cute like a baby dog or something like that. He cleared his throat. "I was studying. English, of course. I wanted to work as a journalist afterwards, but now I don't need to work anymore, I guess. Well, at least not in a normal job. Thanks to you."

He stood up and then knelt down before me, our eyes on one level. "Do you wish all of this would have never happened?" He pierced me with his stare, he wanted to know the truth, he demanded it. So that was exactly what I gave him. "Yes. I'm dead, I'm bound to the night, no more sunrises, no more sunsets. Plus, I have lost my fire power, because you've changed me." The colour of his eyes suddenly changed into a darker, crimson red. "And no. You know, I have been living here for one year now, but I still had no real friends, only the people at the gym, who I fought with. I was only studying, working, training and sleeping. With me being a vampire, I haven't lost anything. My mother was the only living relative I had, but she died two years ago." I lowered my head when thinking about her, she had been violated and murdered, I had found her dead in her bed, when I came home from a party. I hadn't digested her death yet. I tried to blink the bloody tears away, but one drop fell to the ground. Alucard caught it with one hand. "You shouldn't waste your blood." I looked up and saw, that he licked the salty liquid from his finger. "I'm sorry."

He gently put his hand on my chin and lifted it up. "Do you know who it was? Who has murdered your mother?" I shook my head, as more tears began running down my face. "One day, you may know who it was. And then I will help you to take revenge." I looked straight into his eyes while wiping my tears from my cheeks. "Thank you, master. I want to see him suffer, I want to kill him slowly, I want to hurt him, feed him my blood and then hurt him again. I want… I want this bastard to go to hell." He smiled at me, a devilish fire in his eyes. "He will."

With that he stood up and created another portal. "You've got some time left. Do whatever you want, the sun sets in about 40 minutes." He went through the portal, leaving me behind filled with anger and hatred. _"__I __wish __you __a __good __night. __Don__'__t __let __the __Boogeyman __eat __you.__"_ His words echoed in my mind, followed by a dark chuckle. I stood up and walked over to my drumset. I picked up the sticks and began hitting the hi-hat even before sitting down and then, when my butt hit the chair, I began drumming like hell. I let out all my anger while playing, but after not even twenty minutes I had to stop, because I crashed one of the sticks. "Damn!"

I stood up and angrily climbed onto my bed. Tomorrow, I would have to ask Walter to get new sticks. This had been my last pair. I turned around and turned the switch, so the lid came down to bathe the sheets and myself in pure, awesome darkness. Five minutes later, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>*Ignis Fatuu – Maskenball .comwatch?v=lA9-M3fvs44 (translation below)

*²Do you think that, in 600 years, I have done nothing else than sleeping with women and killing unworthy scum?

Translation to the song lyrics:

1)

Listen to what has happened

During this night.

Everyone met to dance.

Celebrating, Laughing.

2)

Drinking, talking,

He saw her standing there,

He asked for a dance,

And so it happened.

Chorus)

It was an attracting white face,

Black his coat, reverend court.

Nobody knows, no one saw

Who the murderer was.

3)

Black his coat and black his hair,

Without words she fell for him blindly.

Tightly in the music's metre, secure and warm,

Deeply impressed, she was lying in his arm.

Chorus)

4)

Suddenly the music stops, a scream from nowhere,

She sank to the ground, one's rushing there.

In her own blood she was lying,

One found a mask in her hair.

Chorus)

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention that I like reviews? Tell me your opinion, I wanna get better!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up from a loud knocking. "Wake up, brat. We're going to have some fun today." I opened up the lid, looking up at him. "What a nice wake-up call… I wish you a good evening as well, master." I slowly stood up, yawning, stretching myself. "What kind of fun?" He chuckled. "Well, I guess the first part will not be that much fun. Today, you're going to learn how to fly. I mean, completely. After tonight, you will be able to entirely control this power." I looked at him with huge eyes. Last night I hadn't even been able to float, not even half an inch over the ground. Instead the only thing I had been able to do was falling off the mansion's room. "There's no time for doubts. Dress yourself and then meet me on the rooftop." With that he vanished.

I hurried up to change, since I knew that master didn't like to wait. I pulled on pants and a pullover, as the nights began to grow colder and colder. It was September already, so that was nothing special. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. When I reached the front door of the mansion, I took look around. No Walter anywhere, so I had to either ask him later for drumsticks, or order some online. _'__Whatever__…'_ I walked outside and then up the wall. Alucard's hand reached out for me and he helped me over the edge. Very strange, he had never done that before.

"You asked me about Big Ben yesterday." I nodded. "We're going there." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest tight. _'__What __the-?__'_ Master chuckled again. "Only thinking about that, aren't you?" I didn't blush, since I was already used to his teasing. Instead, I was trying to act as he would. "With you around me, what else could I possibly do?" He laughed out loud, as we slowly rose into the air. So that was what he had planned. "Always amusing me with your sassy comments." I shrugged my shoulders while wrapping my own arms around him. We were pretty high already, I began to feel a bit dizzy. I had suffered from acrophobia as a human, but since I was not human anymore, I thought I would have got over it. But obviously I had been wrong about that. I felt my heart beating faster, pumping dead blood through my body, my vision began to blur. I grabbed master tighter, my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. I guess I looked a bit like a koala clinging to a branch.

"_Acrophobia __is __such __a __pathetic __attribute __for __vampires.__"_ When I glanced up at him, I saw something on his face, which looked somewhat disgusted. But maybe that was just my interpretation. The next thing I saw, was a portal which was created above us. We came out right on top of the Big Ben, I was still holding master tight, I must have looked like a baby. He grabbed my ankles behind his back and tried to get rid of me. "Get down on your feet, you're not a baby, you can stand by yourself." I let go of, but not without making a few steps away from the edge of the tower.

"Holy crap, this is high…" I sat down on the roof, I felt better when I was closer to the solid stones. Master looked down at me, his eyebrows raised high, just watching me for a few moments. "Are you going to sit there forever?" He came over and pulled me up by grabbing my left arm roughly. "You said you wanted to jump in order to learn flying as fast as possible, but now, that we are here, you're just changing your mind?" He took a step towards the edge, pulling me with him. "Master, no! I only want to get used to it for a moment. Please, don't be so cruel!" I heard him chuckle above me, as he grabbed my other arm and then lifted me up. "Who do you think are you talking to? I am personalized cruelty." He reached out and held me high up in the air, away from the overhang, so that I was hanging freely. If he let go now, I would fall down. I grabbed his wrists as tight as I could. "Please master, have mercy." He looked down at me, a grin on his face.

Without a warning, he let me go and I began falling. I stared at him in huge disbelief, his chuckle echoing in my mind. _"__Better __hurry __up. __You __need __to __do __something. __Otherwise __you__'__ll __end __up __as __a __puddle __of __viscous __liquid.__"_ What a cheering up speech. _'__Damn, he's right. __I __have __to __hurry. __I __can __already __see __myself __crashing __into __the __ground__…'_ As I fell, I could feel the air, just as I had when I had fallen from the manor's roof. If I couldn't see it, I had to feel it, and this seemed to be the way for me to learn how to control these powers. I fell down, head first, becoming faster and faster. I could see the ground coming towards me, I didn't have enough time to think now, I had to do something. Only a few more feet, then I would crash into the ground. I desperately tried to force the molecules to carry me, but after all, I had no idea how to do that. I kept falling, as a silent scream escaped my mind.

I didn't crash into the ground, though. I felt shadowy tendrils wrappings around me, slowing me down, stopping me and finally lifting me back up again. On top of the building, my master was standing. Half of his body was devoured by shadows, he had sent his tendrils to save my existence. He put me down next to himself, a mocking expression on his face. "First try, first fail." His grin widened, as I lowered my head and sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, master." I was still shaking, sitting down on the overhang's edge, my legs hanging freely. He sat down next to me, looking down with narrowed eyes. "I'm used to it already." He was used to being disappointed? Wow, that hurt deep inside. After all, I wanted nothing more than my master being proud of me. "Still afraid of the height, are we?" I nodded silently, while I tried not to look down. He put one hand on my shoulder, which almost made me jump, but it was just a gentle touch to comfort me. "You do not need to be feared, because I'm not going to let you die." His left arm began forming into shadows, as he pushed me from the overhang. _"__If __you __think, __this __is __your __way, __then __do __it __again.__"_

I shortly screamed as I realized what he had done. I was falling down and nothing could stop me. I was busy screaming both in my mind and aloud, as I saw the tendrils following me. I felt the air on my skin once again, I wanted to make it carry me, but it didn't work out again. The tendrils wrapped around my body and pulled me back up, shortly before I hit the ground. Thank god nobody was around. I mean, someone jumping from the Big Ben, being rescued by shadows, that was really nothing a normal person should see.

I stood on the overhang once more, right next to my master. "Pathetic." I looked up at him, angrily. "I wasn't ready yet!" Master just laughed. Gosh, he pissed me off. "You weren't ready? What a stupid excuse. Stop arguing, you should rather try it again." Our eyes were locked at each other for a moment, before I turned around and jumped again. I would do it this time. _'__Concentrate, __Stef! __Force __the __air __to __carry __you. __You __can __do __this!__'_

I fell down with an incredible speed, becoming faster and faster. Oh god, I wouldn't do it again. At least master was rescuing me. _"__You__'__re __wrong. __I__'__m __not __going __to __save __you __this __time__…"_ I heard the words in my mind, not sure if he was only joking around. I looked around and saw nothing. No shadows, no tendrils. Oh god, he was serious about this. I would crash into the ground anon. I had to do something, but what? I wasn't ready to die, not yet. Why had master not killed me that evening, if he was willing to sacrifice me now? I didn't understand it.

I looked down and I saw the ground coming towards me. At least I wouldn't crash into the ground head first, as I had jumped feet first. I tried to use my clothes to slow myself down, but it didn't work. Instead, I began whirling around uncontrollably. _'__Mother__… __It __seems __I__'__m __already __going __to __see __you __again__…'_ I felt tears rising in my eyes, as I heard masters voice again. _"__I __thought __you __wanted __revenge? __And __now __you__'__re __just __giving __up? __Pathetic! __You __don__'__t __deserve __to __live__…"_ What? What was he saying? Was he serious about this? His words made me mad, incredibly mad. How could he possibly say something like this? I formed my hands into fists, my body went keen, as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arms. But I hadn't crashed into the ground, I was still a few feet away from it. I looked at my arms, which looked extremely deformed, as if they were broken. My eyes grew wide as I realized what was going on. I didn't know how, but I had managed it to form an invisible overhang, my arms were holding my body to something, that wasn't there. The air held me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, I wrote this chapter on my mobile phone while sitting in a train. I read over it a few times, but there're possibly some typos. If you find one, please PM me or something, so I am able to correct it. Thanks in advance.**

**I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and I'm really glad that you seem to like my story so far. I had a dream last night, which inspired me how to end this Fanfiction, but I guess there are still a few chapters to come. I know the end, but I don't know how to get there yet. I'll just let my imagination surprise myself.**

**Please review, that would be ace. **

**Greetings, Gypsy**

* * *

><p>I heard someone clapping behind me and turned my head around. "Very good, brat. Only three tries, really impressive." He grabbed one of my arms, it was painful since they were still broken, and pulled me off of my self-created air plateau. I felt the bones in my arms beginning to heal, they had been completely crushed from the sudden crash. Even, if it was just air, the impact had been tough. "Master, what happened?" He gave me a knowing smile, as he wrapped his arms around me once more. A portal was created and we flew through it together. "Well, you had to find out yourself. Flying is nothing you can do by concentrating on your body, nor the air. It happens automatically. Even I don't know how it's done. I can't remember how I've learned it, but once you're able to do it, you don't think about it anymore. You just do it."<p>

We came out on the roof of Hellsing Manor, the very same spot we had started from earlier. "We have plenty of time left. I assume that you are hungry?" I just nodded. "Good, let's head to the kitchen." He rose into the air and then slowly floated down to the ground, I watched him closely. As his feet touched the ground, he looked up at me. "What are you waiting for, brat? Come on!" I shrugged my shoulders and jumped from the edge, but master's tendril grabbed me and pushed me back to the roof. "No jumping." He crossed his arms in front of his torso, putting an impatient expression on his face. "Just do as you did it back at the tower. The secret is that you have to learn it yourself, it cannot be taught. Actually, as I told you before, you should not think about it. Just do it!"

"It's easy for you to talk like that, since you already know how to do it." I only mumbled these words, but of course, he had heard it. "Oh, shut up already. Now hurry up, I'm hungry. Otherwise I'll feast on your blood tonight." What a threat. I remembered the last time he had drunk my blood. A shudder went down my spine. _"__Oh __no, __you __won__'__t __like __it, __trust __me. __I __would __make __sure __to __hurt __you. __And __now __stop __thinking __about __irrelevant __things __and __hurry __up.__"_ What a nice guy master used to be. "Okay, okay. Please, be a bit more patient. I'm doing my best." I tried to remember what it had felt like, when the air had formed the invisible overhang. And then I tried the air to force into something solid, but it wouldn't happen again. I sighed. "Master, I don't think I can do it again. I just don't know how…"

"You're such an idiot. I already told you not to think about it." He had suddenly appeared right next to me, making me jump in surprise. "I had planned to visit the city in order to get some food, but now, that you've disappointed me again, we're not going to have a flight. Instead, you will have to be satisfied with blood packs." He created a portal next to us and pushed me through it without hesitation. I stumbled through it and almost fell to the ground, but I was able to get a hold on a table, before that could possibly happen. We were not in the kitchen. No, it was my room. "What are we doing here, master?" An evil grin spread across his face. "I told you earlier."

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, but when he suddenly pushed me against a wall, digging his claws in my hair, exposing me throat, I finally got his meaning. "Master, please don't-" One look into his eyes told me everything. His red orbs were burning with hunger, blood-lust and desire. His eyes captured mine, I wasn't able to say or do anything, at least until he finally sank his fangs into my neck violently, without mercy.

I couldn't help but scream at the sudden pain. He made sure it hurt, just as he had promised. It remembered me the day I had met him first, but it hurt even more than at that time. I moaned in pain, one of my hands began scratching along his back, trying to get a hold on his shirt, while the other one tried to grip his hair. I had to get rid of him. But as I wanted to bury my hand in his black strands, a hand formed from shadows grabbed my arm, pulling it away from his body. His whole body became shadows, so I couldn't grab him anywhere. Only his hands and face was of solid pale skin. I felt master suck my blood greedily, sinking his fangs in deeper with each swig. Gosh, how long were his fangs? One hand still buried in my hair, I felt his other one wrap around my waist to support me. He had drunk much blood and I began to feel weak and dizzy already. I wanted nothing than more to close my eyes for a moment, to let the darkness embrace me, but there was no way to relax when I was in such pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Mas... ter..." My eyes were half closed, I was so tired. I heard him take a few steps away from me, was he just going to leave me here like this? "Your blood tastes delicious when you're filled with fear." I heard a low chuckle and then something smacking to the ground next to me. The smell of blood filled the air around me, not strong, but strong enough to make my teeth ache. I grabbed the blood pack, that master had just thrown down at me. "I will leave you now. Drink the blood and then go to bed or something, tomorrow you will practice harder than ever before." That was all he said, before vanishing into shadowy air.

I ripped the pack open and drank it empty greedily. I already felt a bit better, but I would need more, if I wanted to regain my full strength. I got up and decided to go to the kitchen for more, before I went to bed. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a hard day and I didn't want to disappoint master because I hadn't fed enough. I walked out of my door and up the corridor, climbing up the stairs. That was when I met Walter in the hallway. "Miss Stefanie, what happened? You look horrible, if I may say so." I smiled at him shyly. "It's nothing, thank you. I'm just very hungry, so I thought I should go to the kitchen to get something to drink." He nodded firmly and wished me a good night, since he was about to go to bed.

When I reached the kitchen, I went to the small room in the back, which was full of blood bags. _'__This __must __be __heaven__…'_ I grabbed two bags and placed them on the table, then I walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. When I opened it, I saw master's huge wine glass standing in there. _'__Well, __he__'__s __not __here __right __now, __so __I __guess, __I __could __take __a __sip __from __his __goblet-like __drinking __vessel.__'_ I reached out for it, but was stopped by a low chuckle echoing through my mind. _"__Don__'__t __you __dare __to __drink __from __my __vessel.__"_ Alucards voice sounded calm and mocking, but I immediately understood what was behind it. And I surely didn't want him to drink my blood again, I was a bit afraid he could drain me. I reached for the glass next to master's and then filled my blood into it. _"__Good __decision, __brat.__"_ His chuckle echoed in my mind for a few seconds, then I was alone. I could feel it.

I had emptied my glass rather fast and was now on my way back to my room. I had regained my strength, but still I was very tired. The sun had probably risen already, so this was just natural. I yawned big time, when I opened the door to my room. There was still blood on the floor, my blood. But I didn't care now, I would clean it later. I hurried up and changed my clothes, lowered myself into my bed, let the lid down and then, after only two minutes, I was already asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up from the noise of walking feet. I opened my eyes slowly, yawning. I realized that there were two people, talking about something that had to be important, since their tone was serious. I opened up the lid, shortly before someone knocked on the door and then came in. "Good, you're awake already. Hurry up, there has been an incident outside of London. The soldiers already left, but Alucard will take you there with him. Change and then go directly to your master. He's waiting for you." It had been Sir Integra who invaded my privacy, but if it was that urgent, it was okay with me. I climbed out of my bed and grabbed some clothes, which would be tight fitting, but comfortable enough to fight with. I ran into the bathroom and hurried to take a shower. Only ten minutes later, I was already on my way to master's room. I wore a black long sleeve shirt, tight fitting black jeans and my black military boots. I ran down the corridor as fast as I could, when master suddenly appeared right in front of me and I almost ran into him.

"Master!" He chuckled and created a portal right next to us. "There are a few freaks out there and dozens of ghouls. You will kill the zombies, while I take care of the vampire scum. Finish them fast, they didn't choose this existence, got it?" I nodded, while he shoved me through the portal. Before I could even take a look around, I was alone. I was standing on a lonesome street, a few houses were thee, but there was no light in any of them. The street was illuminated by very few street lights, but I had no problems to see everything crystal clear. I heard moaning noises and screams which came from one of the houses, about 300 feet away from me. I transcended the distance in less than five seconds, unsheathed my Katana and ran into the house from which the screams came from.

There were several ghouls, three human corpses which would turn into zombies pretty soon, no survivors. The sight of rotten flesh walking towards me, disgusted me deeply. I beheaded the first ghoul with one slice of my sword, the second and third followed. I looked down at the body parts which were still moving. _'__Right, __I __gotta __destroy __heart __or __brain__…'_ I remembered that master had once told me that. I reached out and pierced all three hearts with my weapon, they immediately stopped moving. I sighed, as another five ghouls came towards me. I sliced them without mercy and then, when I had finished each and every one of them, I also pierced the corpses' hearts, just in case. I turned around and left the building, spreading my senses all over the place. I needed to find the soldiers. I could sense them about one mile south of my current position, so I began running to the location where they were. Whenever I walked past undead creatures, I ended their un-lives fast, as master had told me.

After a few minutes, I reached the Hellsing troops, two whole companies, consisting of approximately 300 soldiers each. But there were not that many men standing anymore, the streets were paved in corpses, human and undead. A huge amount of ghouls was still walking around, attacking the rest of our men. _'__Holy __shit! __What __the __fuck __has __happened __here!__' _I unsheathed my sword once more, I had to save my remaining comrades. I attacked them immediately, piercing and dismembering them with my Katana, they didn't stand a chance. One of the soldier screamed for help, as he was slaughtered by four zombies, he was at the other end of the battlefield, so I couldn't help him. Gosh, that made me mad. "You goddamn ghouls! Why don't you come after me, huh? Leave the humans alone and come, you stupid bastards!" I screamed the words at them, because I had heard that one could draw the zombies' attention by making loud noises. And really, it worked. Most of them began coming after me, slowly stumbling forward. "Wow, that actually worked? Unbelievable!"

I began to slaughter the ghouls mercilessly, blood, guts, brains and body parts flying through the air like in a splatter movie. And I enjoyed it, I enjoyed killing them so much. I could literally feel the lever move in my head, rational thinking was turned off, everything that was left were my vampiric instincts and blood-lust. My eyesight grew sharper, the smell of blood dominated everything, a huge evil grin appear on my face. There were still dozens of the undead left, still coming straight towards me. I didn't hesitate to run towards them, slicing each and every one of them, until only one ghoul was left. I wanted to enjoy this last kill, so I sheathed my Katana and slowly walked towards it, eyeballing it from head to feet. It had been a rather old man, maybe between fifty and sixty, wearing a ripped suit, looking all rotten already. The right half of his race was strongly deformed, his left forearm and hand were missing. A low groan came from his throat, as he was steadily stumbling towards me.

I smashed my hand into his torso, trying not to hurt his heart, since I didn't want him to die right away. There was still blood inside his system, dripping down from my arm, as I lifted him up in order to rip out his legs. From the corner of my eyes I could see the few remaining soldiers whispering to each other, but I didn't care. I wondered if ghouls could feel any pain. I hoped so. I could smell his blood, but it was stinking, it didn't have the pure scent of human blood, as if it was tainted. I threw the ghoul to the ground, then I put one of my feet onto his chest, ripping his right arm out as well, so the only things left were torso, head, and his left upper arm. I chuckled lowly, as one of the soldiers suddenly shouted something at me. "Don't play with him, Missie! Finally kill him, he shouldn't suffer more than he had to already!" I didn't care about what he had said, but I would surely punish him for daring to talk to me like that.

I finally stepped on his head with one foot, squashing it between boot and ground. Blood, brain and bones were scattered all over the ground where his head had been. I turned my head to the soldier who had shouted at me earlier, an evil grin appearing on my face, and then, with one fast movement, I stood in front of him, grabbing him by his uniform's collar, pulling him down. He was a bit taller than I was and I wanted him to look right into my eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are to shout at me like that? I'm going to teach you a lesson. First, I will rip your heart out and then, before you can even scream, I will stuff it down your throat to choke you with it." I smiled at him, as his eyes went wide. I could smell his fear, he was evaporating it from each and every cell. I loved it.

I stroke out my right arm behind my back and then, as fast as I could, moved it into the direction of his chest, but before my fingertips could even touch his chest, a hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from killing the human trash in front of me. The grip was like iron, solid and indestructible, but it was nothing to the words that were now spoken to me. "Control yourself, brat! Or I'll force you to the ground myself!"

Who was the one who interfered with my punishment? Who dared to stop me from finishing my prey? Nobody would be that stupid. A low growl came from my throat, when the stranger finally turned me around grabbing me by the collar, lifting me up without any effort. "You're still in blood-lust. How magnificent. But this is not the time to lose control, understand?" I snarled at him. "None of your business!" I looked up into the man's eyes and saw them narrowing, as I suddenly knew who he was, but it was too late. He pulled me close to his own frame, violently sinking his fangs into my neck, making sure it hurt. I struggled, but I couldn't stand a chance against this 600 year old vampire.

"_How __dare __you __to __act __like __this? __Always __remember __who __it __is __you __belong __to!__"_ The words were echoing inside my mind, while my hands grabbed his coat. I was getting weaker with every swig he was taking. After just a few seconds, I couldn't stand on my own anymore and he had to hold me up. It hurt, I almost couldn't stand it. _"__Master__… __Please, __let __me __go__… __I__'__m __sorry__… __You__'__re __hurting __me__…"_ A gnarling sound came from his throat as an answer to my request, grabbing me tighter than before. But then, as fast as it had begun, it ended. He slowly pulled away from me, making sure not to waste a drop of blood and then letting me go. I instantly fell to the ground, staying there at my master's feet, looking up at him with half-closed eyes. "Whenever you forget who your master is, I will be pleased to punish you." He looked down at me from cold, merciless eyes.

"Well, well, well, if these aren't the Hellsing's dogs." I turned my head in the direction of the voice, just as master had done, too. There was a tall man standing, blonde hair, glasses, a scar on his cheek. A big silver cross was hanging around his neck. "It seems that you have already killed the filth that was around. But now, that I'm here, I don't want to leave empty-handed, so I'm just going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is obviously the first chapter Anderson appears in. I beg you pardon, I was too lazy to write in an accent, so you'll just have to imagine it. Listen to Italian people speaking English on youtube or something, I really don't care. After all, I think it's better to be able to imagine certain things on your own and his accent has to be one of those things. Thanks for your understanding.<strong>

**Greetings, Gypsy**


	24. Chapter 24

"Anderson. Long time no see." My master stood up, leaving me behind on the ground, completely turning around to the man. The stranger was even taller than master, I had never imagined it was even possible to be taller than him. "True. It was so boring since our last meeting. But now I'm just going to make good for all the fun." A huge grin appeared on the stranger's face. _'Master… You know this man?'_ I wasn't able to speak at this moment, master had just drunk too much of my blood, but I only had to think the question anyway. "How rude. Let me introduce you to my favourite enemy. His name is Alexander Anderson, he's from Iskariot. I'll tell you about the organization later, when I've finished him." I heard the stranger laugh out loud at master's statement. "You? Finish me? I thought you'd know not to underestimate me by now."

Suddenly the stranger whom master had called Anderson began running towards Alucard, while he pulled something long and sharp out of his coat, which looked somewhat like trowels, but obviously were something different. Master began laughing at my thoughts. "Blessed bayonets, brat." His voice was completely calm, while he avoided all of Anderson's slashes. He punched him right into his face, so that the blonde man stumbled backwards and fell down on his butt. _'That must have hurt…'_ I really thought that would be an easy fight for my master, but the man on the ground didn't even moan in pain or anything. No, he laughed at Alucard! How stupid to laugh into master's face! I would never dare that. I heard a loud shot, as the stranger sank completely to the ground, a big bleeding wound on his forehead. Master chuckled lowly, as he fired his remaining bullets at the man's head. As if it wasn't enough to crash his brain with a single one. "No, it's not enough. You don't know him, but you can trust me on that one. He is not easy to kill. I've tried it a few times, you know."

He walked over to me to help me up from the ground. I still felt pretty weird, I couldn't see clearly, everything was a bit dizzy. _"This will help you remember not to forget who it is you belong to. Next time I might drain you completely."_ His voice echoed inside my mind, cold and cruelly, while he pulled me up on one arm. The remaining Hellsing soldiers who were still standing around, breathed sighs of relief. "I'm sorry master. It won't happen again." I heard him laugh above me and looked up into his eyes. "I really doubt that."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest, as hot, burning silver pierced my torso. "Do never turn your back on me." I saw my master's eyes widen, when more blades pierced my flesh and then met his torso. He hissed and took a step backwards, as Anderson started attacking him with his bayonets again. I fell to the ground, bleeding, everything hurt like hell. I wanted to die. _'Dammit, why does this hurt so much?'_ _"I already told you. The blades are blessed. That's why you feel this immense amount of pain. Don't worry, I will pull them out as soon as I have finished him."_ Oh, master was going to help me out. Of course, he always did. He had to, I was his fledgling. I only had to be a bit more patient. I lied on the ground, eyes closed, concentrating on the noises the two opponents were making. I tried to ignore the pain, but it didn't work. I could hear master swear and Anderson recite sentences from the bible, as suddenly everything went quiet.

"Wake up, little girl!" There was something wet dripping down on my face. It smelled like blood. Not just any blood, but master's! My eyes shot open, a cry of pain forcing its way out of my mouth, as I turned my head. I saw it, but I still couldn't believe it. The was the blonde man kneeling over me and somehow he had something is his hand that looked like master Alucard's head. I closed my eyes, I was sure I had seen ghosts, but when I opened them up again, I looked right into my master's face. He had a grin on his face, his eyes were wide open, his hair was full of blood, like the rest of his head. And there, where his torso should have been, was nothing. Anderson had beheaded him. Oh damn, this was the worst possible situation. "Finally you're awake. It seems that you are the last survivor, girl." He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up a bit, so that I had to look into his shiny green eyes. I was in pretty much pain, since the bayonets were still stuck in my torso. I wondered how much blood I had lost, I felt weak. Really, really weak. "What do you mean… by the last… survivor?" I coughed the words out, I was confused. "Well… Take a look around. Nobody's alive anymore." I turned my head and saw what he was talking about. The soldiers were lying on the ground, everyone in huge puddles of blood. "Why did you kill them?" Anderson began laughing, his whole body was shaking in amusement. "As easy as it is. They weren't Catholics." He was laughing as if he was insane, while I was just staring at him with eyes wide open.

He threw my master's head away, he had still had it in his hand. "Your master is dead, too. As I said, you are the last one." I slowly shook my head. "No, it's not possible. You didn't kill my master. He's way too strong for you, he will kick your ass, you'll see!" His laughter filled my ears again, as he threw his head back. He let me go and rose to his feet, looking down on me, as I was lying on the floor again. I had no strength to fight left. I had lost too much blood, I hadn't drunk for a while, I had even lost my consciousness. I was weak. Master wouldn't be pleased. I turned my head to the direction Anderson had thrown his head. I could see it lying on the floor, but there was no body. "What did you do to my master?" I hissed at him, although I had no power to face him and he knew it. "You really want to know it? Well, well, well… If you want it that bad, I will tell you everything that happened." He grabbed me by the collar again and lifted me up to my feet. Gosh, he was tall, I almost broke my neck trying to look into his eyes. "Trust me, your master suffered. It is true that he was able to shoot some of his bullets which happened to hit my face, but that doesn't kill a regenerator. I just laughed at him. He was quite the match, you know. Your master was really strong, but I would not expect anything else from Dracula himself." I coughed up blood, while he narrowed his eyes.

"I let my bayonets pierce his body. He lost tons of blood and because there was nobody to feed from, he grew weaker by the minute. It was a rather long fight, though. I had to cut his arms and legs of several times. But the final step was the dismemberment. I cut your master's body to pieces and finally beheaded him. Then I staked his heart and burnt his rests, except the head, of course." During his monologue, my eyes had been growing wider and wider. "Lies!" I shouted at him. He couldn't have killed my master, this couldn't be true. "I'll tell you one more secret. When he saw death reach out for him, he began crying like a baby. He didn't want to go to hell, but that's exactly where I sent him!" My eyes narrowed. He was obviously lying, master would never cry, he was just not the type of person who would do so. "You're a liar, Anderson. My master would never do such a thing." The man before me started laughing again. "Don't be so sure about that, little girl. He wanted me to tell you something, by the way. He said, you could have the goblet." My eyes widened. The goblet? If this was a lie, how could Anderson possibly know anything about master's goblet, the one he had forbidden me to touch? "And he said he was sorry. He didn't want to leave you alone here, without any of your abilities fully under your control. But I'll tell you what. You'll see your master again, faster than you want to. I'm sending you to hell now!" He shouted the last words at me, while he took out another bayonet. I couldn't even see his movement, he was really fast for a human, but I felt a sharp pain, when his bayonet entered the last empty space on my torso. He let me go and I fell to the ground.

"You'll die exactly as pathetic as your master." I saw red immediately, my face warped to a grimace, I felt the remaining blood inside my body rise to my head right away. How the hell dare he to say something like this? My master was not pathetic! If there was someone who had this attribute, then it was him. He only laughed at me, as he noticed my fury. "How dare you? You are pathetic!" He laughed even louder at my statement. "I'm going to end your existence now. Better be happy about it. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He took out another bayonet. Hell, how many of those blades did he hide in his coat? It was incredible.

I sat up and began to pull out one of the blades. It burned, I could even feel it through my gloves. Blood was spilled all over the floor, as Anderson stroke out, ready to take my head. Just as he swung the blade down, I was able to pull the bayonet out completely. I warded his attack off and attacked his throat with my fangs. It was a fast movement, he didn't expect me to be able to do something like this anymore. Neither did I. I sank my fangs into his throat quickly, without mercy, taking a few deep swigs. I knew I only had a chance when I drank some more, and this way I weakened him at the same time.

I still held his arm in my steel-like hold, his bayonet still in his hand, but he couldn't use it anymore, as I had broken his wrist already. I hoped that it would take some time to heal. Anyway, he struggled hard, pushed the bayonets further into my torso, but I didn't care. I drank as much as I could, when he was finally able to get me off of his throat. It didn't matter, I had had enough. I pulled out the rest of the blades and threw them to the ground. Anderson held the spot on his throat, where I had drunk from him. "I will make you wish you had never said anything about my master. You want to play, eh? No problem, let's play." And with my reclaimed power I started running towards him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear reader, I'm very sorry for not updating and for not writing frequently. I was pretty busy doing music stuff with and for other people, so I didn't have the time to write. I wrote this chapter in more or less two days, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Have a good read and please preview, I'd like to get better. Thanks for your attention. COPPELIUS HELPS!**

* * *

><p>Anderson, still on his knees, tried to get back on his feet, while I stroke out to rip his throat out. I was only a few feet away from him, so I jumped towards him, my claws ready to tear him apart. But shortly before I reached him, he was able to roll to the side, so that my claws dug into the ground. <em>'Dirt underneath my nails. Great.'<em>

I knew I had to hurry up. He was already regaining his strength. _'Fuck regenerators… I wonder if his blood cells regenerate as well. He would be an endless source of food…'_ "You are faster than I expected. But that doesn't matter. I'm going to put you through pains nobody has ever experienced before. Your regenerating is an advantage. Not just for you, but also for me. I assume you've heard of Prometheus?" I pronounced the last word German. Anderson raised an eyebrow, standing up to his feet. "Where are you from? Du bist Deutsche, richtig?*" I formed my hands into fists. "From the not-catholic part, asshole!" While screaming the sentence at him, I jumped towards the position he was standing at, taking him by surprise and punching him in the face. He flew backwards, but I was faster and suddenly stood behind him, grabbing him by the cloth and again sinking my fangs into his skin. He tried to punch me, but couldn't reach my head properly, so he pulled out one of his bayonets again, striking it against my torso. I immediately let go off him, taking a jump backwards and then pulling it out again.

"You may be fast, but you are not immortal. In the name of god, I will erase each one of your kind from this planet. I have killed hundreds of bloodsuckers, I have killed Vlad himself, and now I am going to kill you." He suddenly stood right in front of me, grabbing me by the throat. Damn, he was fast. I sank my claws into his wrist, but he didn't seem to care. What kind of monster had the Vatican created? This was unbelievable.

Anderson pulled out another bayonet, striking out wide. "You will fall as your pathetic excuse of a master did." I felt the rage obscure my senses again. I didn't know how often he had insulted my master, but I didn't care either. Once was already too much.

He was much taller than me, but he held me up, so that our eyes were on one level. One hand still on his wrist, the other one around his throat, we were choking each other. "Don't say another word against my master, you stupid paladin!" He began giggling as best as he could, while I was choking him. I felt his spine break, when I turned his head with a snap. He let me go and fell to the ground, but not even ten seconds later he was laughing again. "Why do you feel so much respect for your master? I don't understand. Well, I guess I do. He made you a monster and he's like a father to you, eh?" While saying this, he slowly stood up. I was a few feet away from him, standing there paralyzed, just staring at him. Deep inside me I knew he was right. I felt for Alucard like one would feel for a father, but there was more than that, although yet I didn't know what.

I had a familiar feeling flowing through my body, but I didn't recognize it. It was as if my blood was on fire. First I thought I had regained my power, but I couldn't set myself or anything else on fire. Plus it had felt different, when I had still had them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain. Anderson had thrown another blade at me, piercing my chest, then another one, followed by another one. Not even half a second later my whole body was pierced by his damn bayonets. _'Where the hell does he hide these damn things?' _To me it seemed like magic, it was like summoning weapons from nowhere. Blood spread all over the ground again, I fell to my knees, while Anderson began running towards me. He stopped about one foot in front of me and punched me in the face, so that I fell backwards. When I touched the ground, the blades where halfway pushed out of me. I burned like hell.

"You were right, by the way. When I was talking about the goblet, I was lying. The last words of your master. He said you were not worthy." His words felt as if he had spit on me. The seething volcano inside of me was now blowing out. _'Unworthy? Me? Who the hell does he think he is?'_

I stood up, jumped towards him and grabbed him by the collar faster than I noticed myself doing it. And then, with one furious gaze, he suddenly was torched. My eyes widened as he screamed in pain. I let him go and stepped backwards, raising my hands in front of my body. I looked down at them and then back up at Anderson. I didn't know how, but I had my powers back. I smiled.

* * *

><p>*You are German, aren't you?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, dear reader. Good news. The new chapter is here. Obviously. :P**

**I wrote that chapter completely on my mobile while sitting in the train, so there could be some typos. I checked the whole text for mistakes, but if you find one anyway, please tell me. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Anderson was lying on the ground, rolling from one side to another, desperately trying to put out the flames. I helped him with that problem, since I didn't want him to burn that fast. I wanted to have some fun.<p>

"What the heck was that? What kind of magic did that to me? What kind of monster are you?" He screamed these words at me, while I stood there, a few feet away, not even moving an inch. Why should I answer him anyway? He was going to experience what kind of monster I was on his own. Words were of no avail.

Instead of talking to him, I fairly had talked enough, I raised my hands in front of my body, looking deeply into his eyes, as my hands and forearms began to burn. I felt a huge might flow through my body, it was like an endless circle of fire that I could use at any time. It was weird. When I still had been human, I had always felt that I couldn't use my powers forever, but now that I was dead, it seemed the flames only depend on how much blood I had knocked back, like the rest of my vampiric powers did, too.

With one fast move I stood right before him and I laid my hands down on his head, as he was still kneeling. His hair burned immediately, his hands went to my arms, as he desperately tried to get me off of him, but I just let the flames grow until they reached my shoulders, so my whole arms were burning now. His face was already black and completely burned, but it slowly regenerated. Oh, this was going to be fun.

I took my hands back and clapped once. With an explosion of power my whole body was on fire.

"What is this? Oh, dear lord, you're testing me with this infernal monster. I'm not going to fail. I will send her back to hell!" I had to laugh so hard that my belly hurt, this was just unbelievably ridiculous. "Your prayers won't help you, Anderson. God is dead. He can't help you." I made a few steps towards him, but at the same time he took a few steps backwards. Only a few feet behind him were the ruins of a house, he would walk against the wall and then he'd be trapped. I kept walking forward and when Anderson finally noticed me speeding up and turned around to run, he was only two feet from this exact wall away. I jumped towards him and smashed him face first into the wall, which broke right away. He fell to the ground and stayed there long enough for me to grab him by the clothes and smash him against another wall and then back first to the ground. My hands burned big holes into his clothes.

I sat down on him and then roughly sank my fangs into his neck, while my hand held his head aside. He screamed in pain while I grew even stronger. I could feel it, his blood gave me back the strength I had lost during this fight. And now, that I was constantly burning him, he grew even weaker, his regenerating couldn't keep up with my fire. I knew it was time to end this, he was boring me anyway.

I grabbed him and dragged him outside the house, he was trying to fight, but without success. I had a plan. I went to a tree that was standing nearby and smashed him against it, face to me. "Now it's time to die." I stroke out and sank my hands inside of him. His eyes shot open, he was coughing blood. So far, so good. I searched for something inside, something I couldn't find right away, since the human anatomy was more complicated than I had expected, but after a few seconds I found it, grabbed it and pulled it out.

I had done my work, Anderson was hung on the tree, strangled by his own guts. He was burning like hell. I watched him burn for a while, until I was sure he was dead. I thought about master. Now, that I had had my revenge, what would I do? I heard sirens behind me and turned around. There were a lot of police cars, I would probably have to leave this place, before they began asking questions. I was just ready to leave, when I saw a black car coming towards me. It stopped next to me and the door opened. It was Sir Integra sitting inside. "Get in."

I did as I was told and took a seat next to my master's master. "What happened?", she asked in a cool tone. "Anderson killed our men and then fought against master. I don't know what happened, I was unconscious during that fight, but when I woke up, he held master's head in front of my face. He said master is dead. He said mean things about him. So I had to punish him." She stared at me. "You did this?" I nodded.

I had explained everything to her when we just reached the Hellsing Headquarters. She told me to go to my room, she would think about what to do with me, since my master was obviously gone. I did as I was told, I went to my room and took a long shower. While I stood under the warm water stream, suddenly tears began running down my face. I didn't know what was wrong with me. We had won this fight, even if master was gone now. He surely wasn't dead.

Walter came to my room and told me, that Sir Integra wanted to talk to me, right after I had finished taking the shower. I clothed myself and went to her office. I knocked on the door and opened it as soon as she had told me to come in. "I wanted to talk to you because of your master. You were his servant and now that he is gone, we will have to find a consensus. You are after all a vampire and we would have to get rid of you, except if you stay in servitude and accept me as your master."

I thought about her words. Even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to take me down. Not now, that I had my beloved powers back. I could've just run away and live my un-life somewhere else. I decided against it. "I will stay and serve you, Sir. At least until my master has returned." I felt his presence inside me, every second. Master may have vanished, but he wasn't gone. Nothing had changed, I could feel that he was still there with each and every cell of my body.

"Your master is gone. You need to accept that." I smiled at her. "If you say so, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. ;)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up at dawn, yawned and climbed out of my coffin. I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom, I decided to take a shower. After the events of the previous night that was more than necessary. I knew I had plenty of time, since I couldn't sense anything strange. After an hour I got out of the shower, put some clothes on and dried my hair. When I was done, I made my way to Sir Integra.

I reached the door and knocked, but I didn't wait until she allowed me to come in. I opened the door and stepped in, a few feet before her desk I stopped and bowed shortly. "Is there anything I can do for you tonight, Sir?" She looked at me with her icy blue eyes. "It seems, tonight is a quiet one. Be thankful. I give you the night off. If something happens, I will let you know." I nodded. "I'll get myself something for breakfast and be at the roof, then." I turned around and walked towards the door, but before I reached it, she continued speaking with a mocking tone.

"Almost thirty years have passed and you still go there and wait." I turned at her and smiled. "That is exactly what I was going to do, yes." She cocked her head. "Aren't you sick of it? Sick of waiting for someone who is gone?" I sighed. I had told her a million times. "Master isn't gone. He will return some day. And I will be there to welcome him." That was all I said to her before turning around and leaving the room. I was sick of it, yes. Sick of discussing this topic with her.

I went to the kitchen and got me three blood packs and a glass, I took everything with me to the roof. I liked to sit here. Whenever I wanted to be alone, I came here. I liked to just lie here, looking at the stars, drinking the blood. I sipped at my glass of blood, thinking about master. There was no doubt that I missed him. Although I had hardly known him for half a year, I felt for him like one did for a father. Sure, he had teased and abused me countless times, but he had also turned me and taught me things no normal person could imagine. I remember that I hadn't been very grateful after my transformation, but by now, I had thought about it countless times. Immortality was a great gift, a gift that he had shared with me.

I sat up and emptied my glass. In all these years, I had not dared to drink from master's goblet. I didn't even dare to take a step into his room. Everything remained as it had been before he had disappeared. I ripped the second pack open and filled it into my glass, before looking up at the stars again. "Master, it is time to return… Don't you want to see how much better I've gotten over the years? I know you're out there somewhere. Just come back soon…" I said these words out loud, as if to convince myself that he would return. I took another sip and then jumped from the roof. I created a portal underneath me and fell through it, landing on the floor of my room.

I had bought a small piano when I had saved enough money to do so and then I had begun learning how to play it. By now I was a pretty good player, but that was not surprising, since I was practicing every second of my free time. I didn't have much free time, though. It was always the same. Waking up, taking a shower, eating, killing some scum, training and meditating, going to bed. But there were nights I got off, because there were no incidents, just like today. On these days, I had the chance to play a bit. And I definitely planned on taking it.

I sat down behind my piano and started improvising a bit. I had always loved classical music, especially Chopin, so his works were what I used to learn most of the time. Master had always found it weird that I listened to Classics, but I couldn't help it. I loved the sound of pianos and strings. I loved the compositions and the way Chopin used to carry feelings within them. The sheets of one of his etudes were still lying on top of my instrument, but I decided not to play his works now. I liked to compose every now and then myself. That was hard work, much harder than one would think.

I heard Sir Integra call for me shortly after I had begun playing. I sighed, emptied my glass and filled the third pack into it, before I went to her office with the glass in my hand. I created a portal which led directly to her office, I had got rid of the habit of walking the long way.

"Yes, Sir?" She gave me an impatient look as I sat down in front of her desk. I crossed my legs, took a sip from my glass and sighed lowly, sitting there as cool as a cucumber. "Well, it seems that you won't get your night off tonight. There was an incident near Manchester. Three vampires, five human corpses and a few people hurt. You know what to do, search and destroy!" I nodded and sipped at my blood again, stood up and went back to my room. I emptied my glass on the way and left it on my desk, while I changed clothes and took both of my Katanas. I was ready for the fight, so I created a portal that would lead me the way to wherever this fight would take place.

I went through it and at first took a look around, when I stepped out of the dark dimension. I seemed to be in a forest, not even close to civilization, but I could feel a supernatural presence. _'Where the hell am I?'_ I heard a scream from behind me and began running towards the location where I thought it had come from. The smell of blood and burned flesh was hanging in the air, I kept running until I could see a house. It was on fire, the windows crashed and the door wide open. There was blood everywhere on the ground, guts and body parts covering the pavement. What the hell had happened here?

I went into the house to see, if anyone was still alive, but I found only corpses, naked, clothes and bodies ripped to shreds. Gosh, what kind of sick pervert were these vampires?

I spread my senses and looked for them. I found two immediately, they were together, about three miles away and they tried to flee. With a short laughter, I sent out my powers to destroy them. Why run after them if the fire could do the work for me? They both burnt until only ashes remained, I could hear their distant screams and smiled. But I still had to find the third one.

I sniffed the air, searching for the familiar smell of decay. Humans didn't notice this smell, as it was way too weak, but with the time I had learned to trust my nose. I found the traces of the two already dead vamps, but where was the third? I began walking around the house, looking for it everywhere, until I finally found it. The trace was much weaker than the other two, so this vampire had to be new.

I followed the trace for about five miles, when I heard a female person whimper and cry. I slowly sneaked up on the location, when I heard something else. A male voice was moaning lowly, the smell of sex filled the air.

_'Oh, seriously? I will end this, poor girl...' _I was now close enough to see them. There was a blonde young girl lying on the ground, her eyes, filled with tears, wide in Horror, her shirt ripped into pieces, her skirt was lying next to her. Above her was a black-haired vampire, his eyes telling everyone about his desire to have her virginity. She had scratches all over her body and a wound on her neck, where he had taken her blood. The smell of her virgin blood didn't affect me, I had drunk enough before I had left. I had only once done the mistake of not drinking before a mission. It had ended in a disaster.

Anyway, I had to help this girl. I stepped out of my hideaway. "Get away from the girl, scum!" He looked up me, two of his fingers still inside her, the other hand tormenting her breasts. "This is my prey! Leave us alone, we want to have some fun!" I stepped closer to them. "I guess, you're not older than a year. You don't stand a chance against me. Get off of her. Right now!" My tone was rough, I demanded of him to surrender, but he wouldn't do so. At least not, if I was right.

He pulled his hand out of her and got up, but not without giving her a scary look. He didn't wear a shirt, but pants. There was a bulge from his swollen penis, but I ignored that fact. He started running towards me and punched me in the face. I didn't even move an inch. I grabbed his wrist with my hand and pulled him close to me, my other hand digging in his hair, I turned his head violently. "Didn't I say you couldn't stand a chance?" I dug my fangs into his throat and took a sip. Gosh, his taste was awful. I made a face and spat it out, I decided to end this fast, so I just ripped out his heart and burnt him afterwards.

The girl was still lying on the floor, shaking. I stepped over to her and knelt down. She bared her face in her hands and whimpered. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." I summoned the shadows, which immediately formed some new clothes. I touched her face with my index finger, running down the side of her face. I turned her head and looked at her wound. It was still bleeding like hell. I lowered my face to her neck, as she began crying and begging. "Please, don't hurt me anymore." I stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna help..."

I licked her wound and felt her shiver and shake, she was afraid as hell. I ran my tongue over her wound again and again and closed it with my saliva. Then I looked down at her and forced her to look into my eyes by holding her head with both hands. "Listen. You were almost violated by a pervert, but I saved you before he could hurt you too much. You just got some scratches. There was nothing else happening tonight." I made her forget everything about vampires and then carried her back to the house, she had lost her consciousness. I used a portal to bring the both of us there, an ambulance was already awaiting her.

I returned to the headquarters and told Sir Integra everything that had happened. As always she told me that I had done a good job and sent me away. The sun was going to come up in about two hours, so I just had time to take a shower and read a bit before going to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

I was lying on the ground, a tall man towering over me. He laughed like a madman, I was afraid as fuck, though I didn't know why. The man came closer, he held something in his hand. I couldn't see his face, as it was covered with black shadows, I didn't recognize his voice either. Who was this guy? And why was I that afraid of him?

His face moved towards mine and I saw a grin on his face. It was the only thing I could see, a lot of white, shiny teeth. He stopped a few inches away from me, giggling. He then held this thing he had in his hand right in front of my face and I recognized it immediately. It was master's head, his eyes wide in shock, the grin still on his face. There was blood dripping down on the ground. I felt a shiver going down my spine, as I looked at master's severed head.

My eyes shot open, I hit my head at the lid of my coffin. Pain want through my body, I was breathing heavily, sweat running down my forehead. I opened the lid of and sat up, wiping the sweat off my face. Dawn was close, I could feel it. It made no sense to try to fall asleep again, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I needed a shower instantly. I pulled out my nightgown and stepped into the cubicle. While warm water ran down my body, I thought about the dream. I remembered it clearly, the dream returned almost every night. The strange thing was that I never knew the man was Anderson, when I was asleep and dreaming, but as soon as I was awake, everything was crystal clear to me. Although I had killed Anderson years ago, it felt like he was haunting me, like master haunted me, as if he wanted to tell me something. But if that was the case, why didn't he just return and tell me everything directly? Why did he do it through my dream? I didn't understand.

I ran my hands through my wet hair and sighed. I stepped out of the cubicle and dried myself, then I used the shadows to form myself some clothes. I decided for a tight fitting black tank top and a short black skirt. I took a look in the mirror. I saw a sad-looking red-eyed girl with huge shadows under the eyes. I looked tired and that's exactly what I was. Tired as fuck. I didn't sleep well in the past.

I looked down at my left arm and smiled. About a year ago I had gone to a tattoo artist in London. Over a period of seven months he had created the most awesome artwork that had ever been created. Of course, he didn't remember. Sir Hellsing had not been amused when she saw it, but I didn't care. I loved the huge cemetery that covered my upper arm. A cemetery at night, a full moon lighting the graves, a zombie with one arm strolling through the rows of headstones. It was no secret that I loved everything Horror-related and I had always wanted a tattoo anyway. Immortality was an advantage as I would never get wrinkly skin. I loved that fact.

As every day, I went to Sir Hellsing's office before doing anything else. I took my leather jacket with me and pulled it on, since I didn't want to discuss my body art again. Sir Hellsing had told me lots of times that she disliked it. I reached her office and knocked on the door. I stepped into her office without waiting for her to call me inside. "Good evening, Sir. I don't think there's something to do for me yet. Call me, if you need me. I'll be on the roof." I shortly bowed to her and then left without another word.

I had actually just lied to her. I didn't intend to go to the roof. At least, not yet. I was sick of blood bags, but I mostly didn't complain about it. Still, once or twice a month I allowed myself some fresh blood, drawn directly from a human body. Today was one of these days. I went back to my room to catch my purse, of course it was black. Then, I created another portal, which led me to the club I had been with master almost thirty years ago. I liked to come here. The music was good, the prices acceptable and the people were great. This scene was my home, so I came here as often as I could.

I stood in a dark alley, looking up at the sky. "You remember my first real meal, master? This is where it was. And this is where I still like to get some food. When you've returned, we'll hunt together again…" I sighed and went to the main street, turning around the corner. There was quite a long queue, but I went directly past it and towards the security guy. "Stefanie! Nice to see you again. Please, come in." He held the door open for me as I walked in, smiling at him. "Thanks, Mike."

Yes, we knew each other. He remembered that we were friends, but he didn't remember that I had taken his blood. I loved my powers. I could do whatever I wanted and then I just convinced everyone it had never happened. I still smiled as I walked down the stairs. Eluveitie was coming from the speakers, so today was Metal night. Pagan Metal, Death Metal, Melodic Metal, Speed Metal, Medieval Metal. Oh, I loved this.

I looked over to the bar and saw a friend of mine, Richy. I knew him for about five years now, but he thought we knew each other for only one year. This way he would never wonder why I did not age. Another advantage for vampires. "Richard, long time no see." I gave him a hug and sat down beside him. He smiled at me and ordered something to drink immediately. He was such a cute boy, 23 years old, curly black hair, just as his father had had. He happened to be the son of Eric, the guy who had been my very first real meal. I had tasted it through Richy's blood and he had told me, that they were father and son. He didn't remember that conversation, though.

"Tell me, Stef. Why don't you ever call me Richy like all the others do?" I laughed and took a sip from the drink he had ordered. "You may not know it, but Richard is such an awesome name! It's got so much style! Almost as cool as Victor." Now it was he who laughed. "Style. So that's it, huh? Fine, call me whatever you like." He winked at me and took a sip from his own drink.

We kept talking, danced a bit, banged our heads and then went outside to get some fresh air. Richy sweat like hell, so did I. "Gosh, this is exactly what I needed now." I took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air filling my lungs. He did the same, stretching his arms away from his body. "So? May I invite you to a glass of wine and a Horror movie?" I smiled at him. "I've got a much better idea." I took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the alley I had come from. "Right here? In public? That's hot!" I laughed, I remembered that his father Eric had used similar words, when I had taken him to this alley.

I pushed him against a wall and started to kiss him. I didn't intend to let more than kissing happen, though. He kissed me with desire, long and intense, until he had no breath left. "Is this going to change the relationship between us?" I shook my head and began kissing him again. I felt his hand wander down my back, cupping my butt. He began sucking on my throat a bit, which gave me chills. I let him continue his work and at the same time began nibbling on his neck, without using my razor sharp teeth. I heard him moan lowly and knew it was time to intensify his pleasure. I sank my fangs into his soft skin, drawing blood. He was shocked for a moment, but he soon relaxed, pulled me closer to him and moaned in pleasure.

I drank his blood greedily, but stopped after a few seconds, because I didn't want to take too much. I licked the bite marks and let them disappear, just as I had done a million times by now. I came back to kissing him, but then I stopped and looked at him. He was immediately under my thrall and couldn't look away.

"Listen, Richard. We met tonight, we talked and danced, we had a lot of fun. But we neither kissed nor did anything else. Nothing happened. Say it." His gaze was glassy, but he repeated after me without hesitating. "Nothing happened." I smiled at him and released his mind after telling him to go home to sleep. He would need a rest.

It was now 3am, the sun would come up in a bit more than two hours, but I would return to the headquarters right away. I created a portal which led me to the room with the blood packs. I took two from the room and then portalled myself directly to the roof. I lied down and looked up at the stars while ripping open one pack. I looked for constellations, but didn't find many. I just knew the obligatory Big Dipper and Orion.

I emptied both blood packs and then went to my room. I had decided to read a bit before going to bed. I was at the moment reading a series called 'A Song of Ice and Fire' and I loved every sentence of it. Fascinating, mysterious, thrilling. I took a fast shower and lied down in my coffin afterwards. I didn't need light to read, another advantage. I had really learned to love being a vampire.

I read two chapters before the sun began coming up, then I put the book to the side and tried to sleep. Although I knew what would probably expect me.


	29. Chapter 29

"Do you see? I killed your master and now I'm going to kill you!"

I woke up immediately, hitting the lid of my coffin with my head. A sharp pain shot through my nerves, while I wiped the sweat off my forehead. The image of master's grinning severed head still in my mind, I got out of my bed and into the bathroom.

_'Is this stupid dream ever going to leave me alone?'_ I stepped into the shower cubicle and turned on the warm water stream. Although the water was not cold, it had a cooling effect on me. I stood there for ten minutes, when I heard Sir Integra call me. Gosh, this woman's timing was horrible. She should work on that.

I hurried up to get into her office. I created a portal to the blood pack room after I had dried and clothed myself. I was leaving a trail of water wherever I went, because my hair was still completely wet. I took two packs and created another portal to the office, while I ripped the first open with my teeth and drank greedily. "Yes, Sir?" I bowed shortly, when I reached her desk. "The organization needs your service. There was a Class 2 outbreak on the Isle of Wight. A crazy vampire who turned everyone he met into a ghoul. Go there and hunt him down!" I nodded and disappeared through a portal.

I appeared a few miles outside of Newport, just emptying the last drop of the second package. The smell of blood and decay was hanging in the air. I couldn't see any rotting corpses, but I could hear some moaning noises behind me. I used my powers to fly, to be able to see everything at once. I had gotten used to it by now, no acrophobia anymore. I flew a couple of small circles before deciding to head towards the city. I had covered about two yards when I heard the moans louder than before. Then I saw them. About thirty ghouls strolling through the streets. I headed down towards the street and ignited the ones I could see. The rest was going to be cut into pieces by my two Katana swords.

I ran around the streets, destroying heads, burning bodies and cutting off heads. After only five minutes, I had killed them all. At least I thought so. I couldn't hear the moaning anymore. But there was something else. I walked towards a whimpering, the streets were covered in blood and guts, corpses everywhere. Wow, I pitied the ones who had to clean this mess.

"Help… me…" I turned to the left and saw him. There was a boy, about five years old, sitting on the ground, leaning to a wall. "What happened to you, boy?" He looked up, his eyes were filled with tears, his right hand held his left forearm. "It happened so fast, I don't know what it was." I kneeled down before him and removed his hand from his arm. "One of them bit you. I bet, it hurts." He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks. "We are your parents, boy?" He began crying more intensely, baring his face in his hands. "They got killed, didn't they? I'm so sorry, dear. Come on, let me help you." I detached his hands from his face and put one hand under his chin, so he had to look at me. "Sleep." I found him becoming tired until he closed his eyes and fell to the side. I held him to my chest and stroke his cheek with my index finger, then I took his arm and looked at the wound he had covered with his own little hand on before. It was a bite, just as I had thought. Poor boy. Soon, he would die and return to the world of the living as a ghoul. He was such a cute little boy. His hair had an almost golden colour, but it was stained with blood. His eyes had a light green colour. Of course, he was sleeping at the moment, but I had looked into them directly. As an adult, he would have looked good, I guess.

I took his arm in front of my face and cut his wrist with one of my nails. A drop of blood appeared and I licked it off his skin. It was too late, his blood already had a foul taste. So there was only one thing I could do for him. A fast death. I sighed and looked down at him, before pulling out one of the guns Walter had gotten me a few years ago. I shot him in the head and knew he hadn't felt pain. That's why I had laid him to sleep. Now he could meet his parents again on the other side.

"How kind of you to kill him that fast. If I were you, I would've sucked him completely dry." I heard a deep voice laughing behind me, so I turned around and looked into the face of the vampire I had come to kill. I closely eyeballed him before answering. He was not very tall, just about 5'11''. His hair was cut short, thin and dark brown. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans, he had the face of a young man, but I felt that he was at least 170 years old. He showed me his white, crooked teeth, when he grinned. His face told me to smack it as hard as I could.

"Are you proud of your actions, scum?" I stood up and aimed my gun at him. "You want to shoot me?", he laughed. "I thought we could fight with our swords a bit. I'm a master of swordplay, you know." I threw my head back and laughed. Was he even listening to what he was saying? "Well, master of swordplay. In that case, I guess, I can allow myself some fun." I put the gun back into my jacket and unsheathed my sword. "You want some? Come get some!"

He took a few steps towards me while unsheathing his sword and then, when he hold it in his hands, he literally jumped forward, stroke out and swung his weapon down. He was fast, but I had no problem dodging his strike by holding up my Katana. A smile built around my lips, as I punched him in the belly, before he even touched the ground. He flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud, while I jumped after him, pushing him face-down into the ground. I laughed, but then he managed to kick me off my feet, I landed on the back and rolled to the side, when he tried to stomp on my head. I snarled, a deep growl coming from my throat. "You're fast. I have to admit that." I stood up, patting the dirt from my clothes. "What did you expect? I am 183 years old." My enemy laughed shortly. "How old are you, young one?" I looked him into the eyes and answered. "I am 28. In vampire years." Now he laughed even louder. "28? Really? Wow. I wonder that you're still alive. That means you don't suck too much. Congratulations." He was making me angry, really angry. I unsheathed my other Katana and ran towards him, now fighting with two swords. He stopped grinning and attacked also. I noticed that he had extended his fangs, he obviously wanted to use them now, that I had the advantage. He dodged both of my Katana and punched me in the face with his other hand, I fell backwards, landing on my butt, then he stepped over me and sat down on my hips, his feet behind him on my legs, his hands pushing my arms to the ground. All of that happened within a second. Damn, he was faster than I had expected. Maybe he was stronger than me and he had more experience than I did, but I had the better technique and I knew it. "That was fun, little girl. Unfortunately, the fight is over already." He bowed down, showing me his fangs, as he wanted to sink them into my neck, but before he touched me, I ignited myself. I heard a scream, as he literally jumped off of me and backwards. "What the fuck!" I slowly sat up and looked up at his face, grinning. "What are you!" He screamed at me, his eyes huge. "I am your biggest nightmare." I said that when I stood up, my whole body burning. "Don't worry, I'm not going to burn you now. I've got a whole lot of other tricks I wanna show you."

I doused the flames and sheathed my swords, while summoning the shadows. "You lied! No vampire can do that at this early life!" I grinned. "I'm not a normal vampire, you know. I was made by the purest blood that exists in this world." Huge black tendrils moved towards the guy, who stood there with a frightened look on his face. "Who changed you?" He didn't move an inch, he just kept staring at the shadowy tendrils. "You know his name." I chuckled, my grin revealing razor-sharp fangs. His eyes widened even more, his breath now coming irregularly. "It is him, isn't it? You are talking about the vampire king. That's the only explanation how you can be this strong at that age already." I chuckled again, clapping hands. He looked at me and then at the tendril, that had almost reached him and then, he turned around and began running.

I laughed out loud. "Are you serious? Do you think running could help you?" I summoned my familiars from the shadows, two huge black wolves, which immediately began running after him, while I walked slowly in the direction he had fled. I heard him scream, when my wolves caught him and dragged him back to my location. He hadn't come very far. "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" He tried to get rid of my wolves, but it was of no avail. I walked the remaining five feet to him and sat on his hips, just as he had sat on me. My familiars sat down next to me, evilly staring down on him, while I looked into his hazel eyes. "Who are you?" He whimpered and tried to push me away, but my shadow tendrils held him to the ground, my hand stayed on his throat. "None of your business…" He choked out the words, I tightened my grip about his neck. "If you say so." I stared down into his eyes, expanded my mind and smashed it down onto his, looking for the information on my own. The man screamed and twisted underneath me, I made sure it hurt him. It was an invasion to his most intimate belonging, when you wanted it to hurt, it hurt. Like hell.

"Ah, I see. Mr. Anthony Smith. You are the creator of the three baby vampires I killed the day before yesterday. Interesting. You came here especially for me? You killed all these people just because you wanted me to come here personally…" I gritted my teeth and set my hand on fire. "Disgusting. I should let you suffer…" He screamed as his throat was burned by my flames. "But, since I'm bored as fuck, I'm just going to rip your heart out. How about that, eh?" The tendrils still holding him down, I released his throat from my grip and his screams ebbed away. "P-Please, don't k-k-kill me!" He begged like a little child, but I really didn't care. I stroke out and smashed my hand into his torso, gripping his heart and ripping it out in one yank, while his eyes shot open and a silent scream escaped his mouth. I stood up and crushed his heart within my fist, before turning around and setting him on fire.

I went back to the little boy and searched for a shovel in the cellar of the house. I would bury him, he had deserved a grave and at least a wooden cross. I found a shovel and looked for an appropriate place to bury him. Behind the house there was a forest on a small hill about two yards away. On top of the hill there was a lonely tree standing, I decided that would be a nice place for his remaining. I picked him up and carried him bridal style up the hill, the shovel in one hand. When I reached the top, I lied him on the ground carefully and then began my work. After half an hour I had dug a hole, approximately five feet deep, long enough for him to easily fit in. I placed him in the grave and looked down at him. It was sad, really. I put the dirt on his body, he looked so innocent and small. Well, he was only five. _'I wonder if children are allowed to drink in Walhalla…'_ I had to chuckle at that thought, but I wiped a tear away though.

When the grave was filled with air, I looked for two sticks and something, with which I could bind them together. I looked around for ten minutes and then finally found two straight thin sticks and some longer grass. I formed a cross and pushed it into the ground. Then I bowed shortly and left him there. My portal led me directly to my room. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I had killed many vampires and I had seen many dead people, but I had rarely seen a dead child and I had never killed a child before. I looked down while warm water ran down my body. I sighed and got out of the cubicle after about 30 minutes, clothed myself and then went to the office of Sir Hellsing.

I knocked on the door and stepped in. "You're back. Did you kill the suspect?" I nodded shortly and turned around to leave already, when she went on speaking. "Is everything alright with you?" I decided not to tell her, I would digest that after a while. "Yes, Sir. I wish you a good night." With that I left her office and went back to my room. The sun had already passed the horizon, it was about half an hour after dawn. I went directly to the bed and fell asleep, but not without shedding a few bloody tears for the little boy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, dear readers.**

**I can't believe it's already chapter 30. This is developing much faster than I had planned, but I guess, it's okay. Rather a lot of chapters during a short period of time, than a month-long pause, right? Right? ;)**

**Have fun with #30. Don't forget to review.**

**Greetings, Gypsy**

* * *

><p>I was running for my life. I had tried to fight, but I had not been able to awake my flames, I knew I couldn't stand a chance without them. I ran through a forest, there was blood everywhere. It was too dark for me to see anything, I stumbled over a root and fell to the ground. The man came closer and he held something in his hand.<p>

Suddenly, I was not in the forest anymore, but was lying on a street, there were destroyed and bloody houses on each side of it. The man had almost reached me, when I crawled backwards, away from him, but it was of no avail. He stood beside me, holding a head in his hand, I couldn't see his face, because it was hidden in shadows.

He bowed down towards me and held the severed head in front of my face. I recognized the face as Anderson's, the man threw the head away and moved even closer. Master's red eyes looked right into my very soul. "Wake up, brat."

I woke up immediately, once again hitting my head on the lid of my coffin. I held my head with one hand and moaned in pain, swearing like a trucker. '_What the hell was that?'_ The dream had been different, I remembered it clearly. Never before had the man been master and the head been Anderson. I wondered, what that could mean. Why was the dream suddenly changing? What had happened in my life that the dream would probably differ from the rest?

I lied back and closed my eyes, I felt that the sun was still up, so I could sleep one or two more hours. But after about 15min I had given up on sleeping. I stood up to take a shower. Maybe I could play the bagpipes a bit, I rarely had the chance to play any of my instruments. I had been into German medieval rock for quite a while now, so I had begun learning how to play medieval instruments like bagpipes or shalm. It surely had been hard, but it was hard no matter what instrument you begin to learn.

I walked into the bathroom and changed my decision. I would not take a shower, but bathe today. I let water into the tube, pulled out my sweaty nightgown and climbed into the warm, steaming liquid. I sighed and lied back. I needed to relax for a while, since I hadn't been taking a bath for weeks. I had always had hardly enough time to take a shower. I let myself slip into the water, until my head was in it, too. My hair was floating around my head and shoulders, while I had closed my eyes. I sighed again, this was just too comfortable.

After a while I got out of the tube, dried myself and formed clothes with the help of my shadows, I would let my hair air-dry, as always. I walked back into my room and started my music player with the remote control, while going to the opposite side of the room, picking up my bagpipe. I started the song called "Spiel mit dem Feuer" by one of my favourite bands, Saltatio Mortis, latin for 'dance of death'. The song began with bagpipes and I played along right away, I loved this song so much.

I had played for about an hour, when somebody knocked on my door. I stopped the music and put the instrument back where it belonged. "Yes?" The door opened at revealed Victor, the butler. Walter had died of old age several years ago. Victor was a good-looking, 26-year-old man, about 6'3" tall, curly golden hair falling down at the sides of his face. "Miss Stefanie, do you need anything? I was wondering why you're awake already." I smiled at him slightly. "That's sweet Vic, thanks. I'm alright. I had a weird dream and woke up too early, that's it. I couldn't fall asleep again." He nodded and asked, if I wanted to eat at my room, he would bring me some packs, but I told him that I would go to the roof, as I used to. He nodded again and left my room.

I turned the music back on and grabbed a book from my shelf. 'A song of ice and fire'. I couldn't describe how much I loved this book series. I had read two chapters, when I felt the sun going down. I put the book to the side and went to Sir Integra's office to tell her where she could find me, if anything weird happened. Even if I was sure she knew it anyway, I was a polite person.

"Good evening, Sir." I walked towards her desk, stopped in front of it and bowed shortly. "If you need me tonight, I'll be on the roof. I'll hear you calling." She nodded and told me I could go, so that was exactly what I was going to do. I created a portal into the cellar to get a few blood pack, went to the kitchen to get my scotch glass and then portalled myself to the roof. I sat down, opened the first pack and filled the blood into the glass. The smell let my fangs grow instantly, my stomach rumbled from hunger.

I leant back and looked up at the stars while drinking from the glass. _'Mhmm... This tastes awesome! I wonder if I will ever get sick of the taste, like the vampires in melancholic songs.'_ I laughed at my own stupid thought. I would never get sick of it. Ever. I loved the taste far too much. Of course, every single person had their own unique taste, depending on how healthy the person lived. Some were tasting like pure sugar, that's why I regularly didn't drink from fat people. As hard as it sounds, they mostly taste disgusting. Hell, nobody could reach the perfect taste of her master, that was clear. I missed him, but I also missed what was floating through his veins.

I awoke from my daydream and took another sip. This didn't taste too bad, not too sweet, not too much iron. I had drunk better blood, but I had also had much worse drinks in my un-life. I emptied the glass and filled the rest of the first pack into it. I had almost emptied the second glass, when I heard Sir Hellsing call me. I materialized in her office. She told me, that in London there was a vampire who fed in public and scared the people, so I went there to kill him. It didn't even take a minute, I just torched him right away. Then I looked for the ones who had witnessed him feeding and stole their memories. Simple as that. I found a good-looking guy who was about thirty years old. Besides taking his memory, I also took some of his blood. There was nothing better that fresh blood directly from the vein. Except, if the vein belonged to... _'Damn. I have to stop thinking about him all the time...'_

I headed back to the manor and sat down on the roof again. I drank the second blood pack, put the third back in the cellar, since I had fed from this guy, and washed my glass. I portalled myself to the boss to tell her the vampire was dead and then to my room. I would use the rest of the night to play the piano. I sat down behind it and played some Chopin, some Beethoven and some Bach, when I suddenly got a strange feeling. It was, as if someone invaded my territory. I spread my mind and found traces of something supernatural, something very familiar. "Master..." I whispered the word, afraid to speak louder, though I didn't know why.

I stood up and ran out of my room, along two dark hallways and around a few corners, until I had reached his room. I almost smashed the door open, ready to welcome my maker back. I looked around the room, but it was dark, there was no light anywhere. I could see everything, though. There was nothing. The presence was gone, too.

"What the hell..." I made a sad face, I had really expected to find him here, but again I was disappointed. I turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. But before I had made a single step, I felt it again. The presence came from this room, so I made a few steps inside. Nothing. Maybe I got paranoid. I turned around again to leave the room. I was tired and would go to bed.

I reached the door and turned around once again, checking if there really was nothing. Then I shook my head and walked out of the room. That was, when I heard something. A voice.

"Leaving again already?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, this was fast. I know that. I'm in a flow right now. But please, don't expect another chapter tomorrow. I've got some serious musical stuff going on right now. But still, have fun reading. Review are welcome. **

**Greetings, Gypsy**

**PS: I now got an official Mail adress. You'll find it on my profile, in case you want to tell or send me anything. I'll make sure to answer as fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>I turned around slowly, not sure if I had imagined it. I feared the moment that master's empty throne-like chair came in sight. I didn't want to be disappointed anymore. Before I could see it, I hesitated for a moment, but then I turned around completely. As I had expected, there was nothing. My mind was playing tricks on me.<p>

I was sad and disappointed, so I turned around to go back to my room. I had begun walking while I still looked at the chair, when I ran into a wall. But I knew that there was no wall, not before another five feet. I turned around and looked at a very tall someone, entirely dressed in black. I looked up and saw the familiar grin, the very same that had haunted me for 28 years.

"Master!" He took a step forward and pushed me backwards, closing the door behind him with his telecinetic abilities. I thought about hugging him, since I had missed him so very much, but I decided against it. Instead I just knelt down before him. "I knew you weren't dead." My mouth was dry, I was completely overburdened with the situation.

"I am quite thirsty." I looked up, his red eyes piercing mine, the smirk still on his face. "I'll get you some packs." I stood up and walked around him, but he grabbed my arm. "I want your blood." I didn't intend to let him drink mine. A vampire knew the powers of another if he once drank his blood. He had drunk mine before, but since then, I had become much more powerful. I wanted to actually show him what I was able to do now.

"No. I will go get you blood packs." I hadn't completely ended the sentence, when master grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. "Did you miss me so much that you want me to punish you right away, brat?" My hand grabbed his wrist and torched his arm for a second, long enough for him to let me go.

"I'm not a brat anymore, master. I will not allow you to drink my blood now." He came closer, now standing right in front of me, our chests touching each other, his head bowed down towards mine. I looked up, locking eyes. "Did you become sassier over the years?" His tone was rough, but his eyes had a seductive flame burning in then. He came closer. "I thought you liked me being sassy..." He came closer. "...so you can punish me better..." He came closer, his face just inches away from mine. I saw him glimpsing down at my lips, so I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down until our lips locked.

I was hungry for him, hungry for his touch and it seemed that he was hungry, too. He ripped my shirt apart while moving us in the direction of his bed. He didn't use it for sleeping, since he still had his huge black coffin, but now it was pretty useful. I ripped his shirt to shreds, while we still kissed desperately. I felt the bed touching my calves, the next moment I was already lying on it, master crawling towards me.

His pants disappeared, while he ripped mine from my body. He also removed my undies, pulled me into his arms, again locking lips, as he slipped inside me. I moaned at the sudden sensation, I had waited so long. He was sitting underneath me, his arms surrounding me, pulling me closer desperately. His mouth was devouring mine, while he moved me up and down, thrusting in and out repeatedly. I felt him deep inside, my walls tried to capture him there.

The warmth began spreading in my whole body, when I felt the orgasm rise. I moaned against his lips and stopped kissing him, as I couldn't concentrate on it no more. I felt his movements become faster and harder, his lips moved down my throat, kissing, sucking, and nibbling. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't moan anymore, I almost screamed, screamed his name. "Alucard! Please... Don't stop..." He chuckled and became even faster. "Do you want to cum?" His question was ridiculous, of course I wanted to. He chuckled again. "Then, cum." His deep voice was driving me crazy, it was thrilling.

He put me on my back and leant over me, now thrusting in harder, using not only his weight, but also his strength. My legs automatically wrapped around him, my arms pulled him closer to me, as he buried his face on my throat. I felt the orgasm come and began screaming, my nails burying in master's back. He bit down my neck just in time, his hand burying in my hair, pulling back my head.

I woke up the next morning. I opened up the coffin lid and found myself in my room, dressed in my nightgown. I yawned and scratched my head. _'Was it a dream? Has master not returned?'_ I stood up and went to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower and think about things. After that, I would go to master's room and see if he was there.

I stepped into the shower cubicle and turned on the warm water. I looked down at the ground and thought about what had happened last night. Or maybe not happened. I had no idea. I spread my senses to see if I could find him, but there was nothing.

'_What the hell is wrong with me that I dream about master and myself having sex? Well, it surely is better than the other dream, but still…'_ The warm water was running down my body, I washed my hair and then got out of the shower. I dried myself and clothed myself with the help of my shadows. I was used to that by now, I was way too lazy to get dressed the normal way. The shadows were faster, too.

I hurried to get to master's room. I hoped that it had not just been a dream, I wanted it to be true so bad. I had waited for almost three decades for his return, he had to be there. He just had to. I reached his door and wanted to knock, but I hesitated. "Please, be there…" I whispered the words, hoping they would be heard. Then I knocked on the door and waited, but he didn't answer, so I opened the door and went inside. The room was empty.

I created a portal to Sir Hellsing's office. I wouldn't ask her, if master was back. I was sure she would tell me herself. I appeared right in front of her desk, bowing shortly. Her icy blue ice looked up into my red ones. "Good evening, Sir." She turned back to her papers. "Nothing to do yet. Go, get some food or something." I nodded and went slowly to the door. "Wait." I sopped and slowly turned around. "Yes, Sir?" She cocked her head. "Is everything alright? You seem to be… absent." I forced a smile upon my lips. "I'm fine, Sir. Thanks. If you don't mind, I'll go to the cellars." She nodded and then looked back down on her documents.

I portalled myself to the roof, two blood packs in my hands. I sat down and ripped the first one open with my fangs, drinking it up right away. I looked up at the stars. Sir Integra had not said anything about master, also I couldn't find him. I had spread my mind several times, looking for his presence, but I had not felt anything. Not once.

I was sad, I had waited for such a long period of time and now he had returned. At least, I had thought so. In the end, it had been nothing but a dream. I felt a tear running down my cheek, but before it could reach my chin, I wiped it away and ripped open the second pack.

I heard Sir Integra call me before I had finished the second blood pack. I created a portal behind me that led to her office, lent back and ended up hanging freely from the ceiling of her bureau. "Yes, Sir?" She looked up at me. "There are no incidents yet. Go train with Victor. You know he's learning swordplay and I sure he could need some assistance." I sighed and nodded, before returning my upper body to the roof. I could definitely imagine lots of more amusing things than training with Victor. Anyway, he needed to learn to protect himself and I happened to be a master of swordplay.

I spread my senses to find him, he was already in the gym, I could hear his blood rush through his veins. He had probably been training for about two hours, he was panting. I appeared right next to him, he got frightened and jumped away from me, before recognizing me. I created a small portal to my room and put my arms through it, grabbed my Katana and pulled it back to the gym.

"Miss Stefanie! What are you doing here?" I chuckled. "Sir Integra told me to train with you. Come on, how about a little fight for training? Fighting against a block of wood all the time must be pretty boring, eh?" He looked at me with big eyes. "Sir Integra wants me to fight you?" He had a frightened look on his face. I laughed, he just looked ridiculous. "Oh, Vic. Don't be afraid. I wasn't going to hurt you."

I noticed that he wasn't training with a real sword, but with a shinai, weapons that were used for Kendo fights. I put my weapon to the side and took one of the shinai. "Come on, Victor. Attack me." I spoke calm and held my shinai in a defending position. The butler looked at me, but finally decided to accept my offer. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and made a step towards me.

He stroke out to attack me from above, but I dodged his attack without any effort and then pulled away his legs underneath him. My move was so fast that he couldn't react and landed on his butt. "That's not fair!" I laughed out loud, he may be the butler, but he still had the temper of a young man. "Well, if you ever happen to fight against vampires, they won't go easy on you." He sighed and stood up. "Still, this is just training and I'm not used to it at all. Yet. Could you please be considerate of that fact?" Poor Vic. I nodded and we continued training.

After about an hour the butler asked me, if I could possibly show him how I fought with my flames. I found that kinda cute and agreed, but told him that we should go outside. Playing with fire inside a building is normally not such a good idea. We went outside and I told him to stay back, then I awakened my fire. My hands burned, as I started moving aloft. I would show him what I had been working on lately. When I floated about ten feet above the ground, over two yards away from the manor, the fire spread to my forearms. I stroke out with my arms and smashed my fists together in front of me. In the very same moment that my fists touched, my whole body began burning. I spread my arms away from my and began turning around and around, like a spinner.

It may have looked stupid, but this way I formed a huge fire tornade, that could move with me in any direction. I heard Victor's mind, he was afraid and fascinated at the same time. Suddenly I felt a hard thud on my back, as if something had hit me. I slowed down and stopped after a few seconds and turned around to the butler. I only moved an inch but stood in front of him immediately. "Did you just throw something at me?" I hissed at him. "What? No! Why would I do that?" I narrowed my eyes, but I believed him. But if it wasn't him, what had hit me then?

"Do you really think the poor butler would throw stones at you?" The voice sounded amused. There was no doubt it was him. I looked up and saw his upper body coming out of a portal, the rest followed. "Master!" _'So it was not just a dream…' _I blushed before continuing to speak. "Where have you been?" He came down slowly, shrugging shoulders, a grin on his face. "None of your concern…" He landed right in front of me, looking down into my eyes. "You've becoming strong, as it seems. Come on, show me what you can do by now!" He had not ended his sentence completely, when I felt his fist hitting my face.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know, this is a rather short chapter, but I'm on vacation right now and I just didn't want to let you wait for too long. I think I might write the next chapter during the next week, but I'm not sure. We'll see.**

**Have fun. Revies are welcome. :)**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you, master?!" I stood up and looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "You drank my blood, you know exactly how strong I've gotten." He showed me a devilish grin, before running towards me. I stepped aside before he could hit me again. He was almost too fast for me to see it, I could only rely on my instincts. I had already forgotten how fast and strong master really was. <em>'He doesn't wanna know how strong I am now. He just wants to remind me that he's still stronger…'<em>

I suddenly felt a numbing pain at the back of my head, where he had hit me without me even noticing his attack. The next punch hit me in the stomach, I couldn't even react, when a third strike poked me to the ground. I was on all four, spitting blood to the ground. I peered to the side and saw him standing next to me, so I swept him from his legs, but instead of landing on the ground, he created a portal that led to an unknown place. _'Fuck it!'_

I spread my mind to find him and then created a portal to the very same place, wherever that would be. I appeared on top of a high building, floating a few meters above the building's ceiling. "What the hell…" Someone chuckled behind me, when another strike hit me from behind, causing me to fall right onto it, hitting it with a loud thud. "Have you overcome your fear for heights, brat?" I snarled at him. "There, there, brat. You really shouldn't snarl at your master, you know." I looked over to him, he was standing at the edge of the roof we were on, I decided to catch him by surprise. I stood up and ran towards him, about five feet before him I jumped directly into his arms, throwing both of us from the building. His face showed an expression of surprise.

The building was higher than I had expected, I hadn't noticed it before, because I had been focused on Alucard. We were falling, becoming faster and faster, he didn't seem to care as he didn't seem to effort flying. I grabbed him by the collar and stopped the fall abrupt, we were now in about thirty meters height. I stroke out to smack the goddamn grin right out of his face, but while my fist hit him, his one hand grabbed my throat and choked me, while the other one got a hold of my outstretched arms, pulling my fist away from his face, biting down my wrist without mercy.

I hissed and torched myself to get rid of him. He flew a few feet backwards immediately to get some distance between us. "Finally you are using your special ability. I'm very curious who of us is going to win." He chuckled again, he was picking on me. I was hardly thirty years old, in vampire years, he was over… I had already forgotten how old he was, but it didn't matter. He was a whole lot older than me, I knew I couldn't stand a chance. Maybe against a normal vampire, but not against him, the king of my entire race. On the other hand, what did the fact, that he thought I could beat him, tell me?

"Concentrate, brat!" I heard his voice at the same time that his fist hit me once again. I was pushed away from him, towards a wall. I created a portal before I hit it, coming out in the woods in Germany. I didn't know why I wanted to come here, since my subconscious led me. I looked around, master was nowhere to be seen. Did he need that long to follow me? No, I didn't think so. He was probably just playing with me. I decided to play with him a bit, too. I created another portal that led to Switzerland and went right through it. Then another one to Russia and another one to China. I kept doing that for quite some time. I hoped he needed more than only a minute to keep up with me.

The tenth portal led back to England, to the forest I had saved the girl from the filthy vampire. I allowed myself to catch my breath and spread my senses again. I couldn't feel master anywhere close to me. Maybe I had been faster than I had thought and he had not kept up with me, after all. "You think you are safe, brat?" I shrieked and began running without looking around. Where the hell did he come from? I had not felt him the least. I couldn't tell how he could surprise me.

'_You still don't know all of our powers, do you? Don't you know that we can hide our presence?'_ I heard his voice inside my head and immediately shut my mind from him. I had learned how to do that, at least. I didn't want him in there, if he wanted something, he would have to talk to me.

I heard a cracking noise in front of me, but it was too late already. Master had somehow overtaken me and then waited for me to pass. He had stood on a branch underneath me and jumped upwards as soon as I was in his view. He caught me without any effort and summoned his shadows. Several hands grew out of his back. "Are you trying to rape me? You could just ask nicely, you know." I forced the words out of my mouth, while he was pulling me closer. I wouldn't let him do anything, though. He wasn't the only one who was able to summon the shadows.

A shadowy wolf grew out of my shoulder and began snatching at him. He didn't seem very impressed, though. I was not surprised, since he was able to summon huge hounds himself. My wolf bit a piece of flesh off his shoulder, before he summoned said hounds, which began fighting the one wolf plus three others, that I had summoned, too. His shoulder was already healing, when he took my head in his hands and smacked it repeatedly against the stem. My eyesight got blurry, when I felt my skull crack. He let me go and I fell to the ground.

I hit the ground hard and moaned in pain. The crack in my skull healed, because I had drunk my blood packs. My arms also healed pretty fast, they had broken when I hit the ground, exactly as my ribs. I watched master portalling himself next to me. "Are you even too lazy to let yourself fall down? Gosh master, you're such a poser." He laughed at my statement, he let his hat, glasses and coat disappear, his outfit changed to the black straitjacket I had just seen once yet. "Get up, brat, the fight is not over. It has hardly begun." He laughed like a madman.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! I have to say something. I gotta admit that this chapter was planned way different. Anyway, it won't change much from what I had planned anyway. I hope you don't mind. Review are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Alucard angled his right foot and stomped down on me, but I was fast enough to create a portal underneath me, so he wouldn't hit me. I came out right above him, turned around and fell head-first towards him and together we fell to the ground. He was lying underneath me on his stomach, I grabbed his head and pushed it repeatedly into the dirt, but he grabbed my legs and rolled to the side. Now I was lying on my back and he was on top of me, I was choking him from behind. He let go my legs and reached behind to grab my hair instead, he pulled roughly and I moaned in pain, while I still choked him.<p>

Suddenly he slipped through me, I couldn't touch him anymore, he got up and grabbed me by the throat. I grabbed his wrist and wondered, why it worked again. What kind of power was that? And why didn't I know anything about it? I looked up at him, his eyes were glimmering in joy and pleasure, he really thought this was fun.

"Intangibility. I'm pretty sure I've shown you that before." His grin revealed his huge fangs. "That was ages ago, master. I have no idea, if you've shown me that before." I choked the words out and torched my body. He immediately let me go and fell to the knees. I looked up at him, locking eyes, thinking about how to defeat him. He cocked his head and a smile spread on his face. I hated this expression. I had missed him for almost thirty years, but I already wished he hadn't returned.

"Are you going to cower there, looking at me until I die from boredom?" He chuckled at his own statement. "You want to play? Fine." I stood up, but still looked up at him, I had almost forgotten how tall he was. "Oh, does that mean you're gonna make me need effort to beat you? I'm excited." He laughed again, his low, sensual voice send shivers down my spine. I still didn't understand why he had this kind of influence on me, but I knew it would be my demise, if I didn't concentrate.

I still looked into his eyes, when he suddenly began burning. He did not even move an inch, he just kept grinning. _'Holy shit, he's healing faster than my flames can burn him!'_ I raised my eyebrows, I was confused. "How is that even possible?" He kept smiling, while he burned. "What do you think? With the right amount of blood intus, you can do anything." My eyes widened. This was senseless. My powers grew weaker by the moment, when I kept the fire burning, his powers had to grow weaker, too. If it depended on the blood, it also depended on who of us had drunk more. I bet it was him.

I created a portal to where I had left the swords and grabbed one of them with one arm, the rest of my body remained where it was. I pulled the Katana through the portal, it was already on fire, and attacked him right away. I smothered the fire so that only my blade was burning, I knew I wasted my powers otherwise. I had the feeling that I would need them. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair? I don't have a weapon to defend myself." He had a grin on his face, showing me his fangs. "Stop making fun of me. I'm pretty sure, that I won't beat you even with the sword." He shrugged his shoulder, grinning even wider, then he beckoned to me.

I didn't waste another second, I accepted his invitation immediately, jumping towards him, my sword over my head, ready to strike. I whipped the Katana down towards master's face, but he summoned the shadows and formed a shield that dodged my attack. The next thing was his head coming forward to meet mine with a loud thud. I felt the skull crack once again and this time it didn't heal that fast. I had used much of my power already, I should've drunk more blood.

I held my forehead, blood was running down my face as the wound began closing. I felt dizzy, but lingered in a defending position. He was laughing like a madman, as his right hand grabbed my left upper arm and began to pull. I felt the bone gliding out of the joint, but master kept pulling on my dislocated arm. I hissed in pain and stroke out to cut off his arm, but I wasn't fast enough. Shortly before my sword sliced off his arm, he ripped mine out. I screamed in pain as blood was gushing out of the wound. His arm didn't look a bit better, but he didn't seem to care, since he was still laughing.

My sword was bloody from where I had sliced off his right arm, I hissed and summoned the shadows to bring my arm back in place. I knew this was one of the special abilities only master had. Well, I could do that, too, since I was his fledgling, but it took me some time. His arm was already back in place, when mine was still in the healing process. He obviously had drunk much more blood than I did. I looked up at him and clenched my jaws.

His right hand grabbed me by the throat, he caught me in surprise, and lifted me up. I choked, one hand grabbing his wrist, the other one pushing against his face, burning. He laughed and I increased the heat of the flames, when I suddenly felt something. I froze, as did my master. I turned my head to the left and noticed that he looked in the very same direction now. My hand was still on fire, but master didn't seem to care.

"I assume, you can feel that, too." It was not a question, but a mere statement. "Of course, I do. It's Sir Integra." He almost whispered the words, when he suddenly let go off me and I fell on the ground. He created a portal and went right through it, I decided to use the same and went through it right after him. We came out inside the manor, just outside of Sir Integra's bedroom, we heard loud noises from inside. Alucard went in without even knocking.

There she was, lying on the bed, her eyes were closed. A doctor was reanimating her, while Victor was just standing around helplessly. "What happened?!" Master's voice was harsh as he said the words. "It seems, she had a heart attack in her sleep. I came here to look after her, like I have been doing it for all the years that I have been working here. I've found her this way and immediately called the doctor." Said doctor just stopped his tries of bringing her back to life, when master went over to the bed. "I'm sorry, she's dead. I can't do anything for her anymore."

I didn't see it coming, but suddenly master stood next to the doctor, grabbed his head and threw him through the window like he was a piece of paper. My mouth opened automatically, an expression of disbelief in my face. He looked at me, his eyes cold and full of hate and agony, before turning to Sir Hellsing. "You stupid old woman. You should have taken the gift of immortality, when I offered it to you so many years ago." He looked down at her and pulled the blanket over her head. Then he walked around the bed again and as he passed me, he spoke directly into my mind. _"Follow me, brat."_

I looked at the bed and then over to Victor, who still stood there like a puppet. I wondered, if he was alright. He hadn't known her as long as I had. I decided to do as master had told me, I didn't want to get into trouble. Victor would be alright. Besides, I wondered, what Alucard wanted from me now.

He went straight to the graveyard behind the building, where he had buried Seras so many years ago. Her grave looked well, there were flowers and everything was clean. I still felt bad, so I had always taken care of her. I followed him to a corner of the graveyard, that lied right underneath a huge tree. I read the graves, one belonged to Richard Hellsing, Sir Integra's uncle. The one next to his belonged to her father. "What are we doing here, master?" He let his coat and hat disappear and summoned a shovel from his shadows. "We will prepare the grave. We have one hour until the sun comes up." I looked at him a bit confused, but did as I was told. I also summoned a shovel and we began digging a hole in the ground, where Sir Integra would find her rest.

It took us almost fourty minutes to do so. When we finished, master opened a portal and we both went through. We came out in the kitchen, he went down to get blood packs and we drank together in silence. It seemed he did not want to talk. I didn't care, I didn't know what to say anywhere. I thought of the future. Our boss was dead and she had no heir, so what would happen to us?

"I will tell you what will happen to us. We will leave this place. All Hellsings are dead. I am free, so are you." I looked at him with wide open eyes. "Where do you want to go?" I waited for his answer patiently and took a sip from my drink. "Mexico." My eyes widened in surprise. "Mexico? Why that?" He just grinned. "You'll see."


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, I know this took me some time. Sorry. I'm kinda busy right now, because... Well... Let's say I've got stuff to do.**

**Anyway, I wanted to finally finish this chapter now, that's why I'm still up at 1.40am. Just for you guys. ;)**

**Have a good read. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next evening as soon as the sun was down. Yawning, I turned around I bed and mentally looked for my master. I could feel his presence, he was already up. <em><span>"Are you spying on me, brat?" <span>_Somehow, I had to chuckle, as he appeared in my room and lifted the lid of my coffin. I sat up and looked into his eyes smirking. "I'd never do that, master. I actually wanted to know what to do now." He scratched his head grinning. "Change. We're burying Sir Integra tonight."

"I see." I got out of the coffin and walked over to the bathroom door. "Give me an hour." He chuckled. "You've got thirty minutes." While he vanished, I literally sprinted into the bathroom and into the shower.

Only twenty minutes later I was done and wondered what to wear to a funeral. I decided for a black skirt which reached down to my knees and a black blouse. I looked out of the window and noticed that it was raining. Miserable weather for a funeral, even if it fit the occasion. I took my umbrella, which was also black, and went to the entrance hall, from which one could use the back door to get outside. There were many people moving, soldiers mainly, and Victor. When he saw me, I greeted him with a nod and gave him a smile to comfort him. He smiled back. Maybe it wasn't that hard for him either. He had hardly known her.

The ceremony was short, some people said something about Sir Integra. Things she had achieved or known, that she had been a strong and intelligent woman. A priest held a speech for about thirty minutes, after that most people began to leave. Some threw roses and sand down on her coffin. I waited there until everyone was gone, only master still stood there, looking into the grave. "You were a strong woman, and I have always admired you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the past years." He sighed. "You did not leave an heir. I'm free to go and I will do so right away. It was nice knowing you."

We stood there for a few more moments, before master turned around to me. "Come on, we'll eat something before we move all our stuff to Mexico."

Master created a portal and led me through it. We came out in the kitchen, he went down to the cellar to get some packs while I took a seat already. I stretched beneath the table and waited for Alucard's return. He came entered again only a few seconds after he had left the room, put six packs on the table and got out his goblet and a glass for me. He sat down opposite of me and began filling a pack into his goblet, then put a second one next to it and shoved the others to my side of the table. "The rest is yours." I look at him with big eyes. "You only drink two packs today? Then I suggest to have another fight later." I grinned, but he just shook his head. "I don't think so. Why would you want that anyway? I kicked your ass yesterday." I cocked my head. "Yeah, but today I'm drinking more than you do, so I'll be stronger." He looked at me for a few moments and then exploded into laughter.

I raised an eyebrow, I had no idea, why he was laughing so hard. What did I say? What did I do? I didn't know. "You are so cute sometimes." He giggled. I had no idea what he was talking about. "I'll tell you a secret. I hardly drank two packs yesterday. I took a drank from three humans, but always only a little bit." I opened my mouth and closed it again, as I didn't know what to say. "You are right. The strength of a vampire does depend on the amount of blood he drank. But it is not the only factor. Think about it, I'm sure you know it already. It's obvious." He drank from his goblet while I looked at him, puzzled.

'_On what does a vampire's strength depends? I only know that I have to drink huge amounts of blood in order to use my powers over a longer period of time. If I don't drink, I can't use my flames, either. But if master says there's something else… What could it be?'_

He looked at me, awaiting my answer and sighed. "Look. What is the difference between you and me?" I looked at him. "Well, you are the king of all vampires, aren't you? And I'm just a fledgling, but because I'm yours, I am stronger than most young vampires." He holds up a hand to make me stop talking. "There it was. There was one word in that last sentence, that explains everything. Think about it, you're almost there." He smirked when I gave him a puzzled look. "Uhm… You mean that I am stronger than most fledglings?" He shook his head. "You didn't use the word fledgling." I thought about what I had said. Something about me being stronger than younger vampires.

My eyes widened. "Of course!" I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "I'm so stupid. It has to be the difference in age between us, am I right?" He grinned. "You are. You will notice it in a few decades. The older you become, the lesser blood you need for the same amount of power. That's why I don't drink much blood, because I don't need it." He watched me as I took a sip of blood. "That means, that I won't need five packs a day in a few years?" He chuckled. "Not years, but centuries. You will have to wait at least a hundred years." He gave me a crooked smile and filled the second pack into his glass.

"Listen. Today we're going to move. We won't take anyone with us. The Hellsing Organisation is now under foreign command, so the butler and the soldiers stay here. I have bought an apartment, two stories, two bathrooms, two bedrooms. There's enough room for all of your stuff and for both of us. Drink your blood and then go to your room to pack things. We'll move via portal." He emptied his goblet and got up. "Hurry up." I looked at him and nodded obediently, he had already vanished when I blinked.

I did as I was told and drank every little drop, then portalled myself to my chamber and began packing things. Moving with this bunch of instruments wouldn't be too easy. I sighed and then began packing the drumset, then my guitars and the bagpipes. After an hour I was done. I looked around in my room, mentally calling for master, who appeared in my room within seconds. He created a portal which led to our new place, I grabbed my guitars and went through it.

On the other side there was a white wall with a huge painting. I looked around and noticed that two walls of the apartment more or less consisted of glass. The rest was painted white with green and brown accents every now and then. It was a modern looking place, with a wide kitchen and living room. The rooms were still pretty empty except a shelf full of book and a white couch in the living room and this painting on the wall. I knew the painting. It was "Self-portrait with death, the fiddler" by Arnold Böcklin. I remembered that I had been to a museum a few decades ago, when I still had been human. It had immediately caught me.

"Go upstairs, there're your rooms." Master was standing behind me, watching me watching the painting. I looked around and found a spiral staircase. Upstairs there were three more rooms, a bathroom with shower, bathtub and toilet, a bedroom with one window and another room that was big enough to put all instruments, a tv, a bookshelf, and a desk in it. I smiled at the sight, I already knew what the rooms would look like, in the end.

It took us almost three hours to move all the stuff to our new place. I still didn't know how I felt about me and master living together in such a small place. It wasn't small, but compared to the huge Hellsing mansion it seemed as big as an elevator. When we were done, we sat down on the couch together, master had taken two wine glasses from the cupboard in the kitchen and now filled it with blood. He gave me one of the glasses. "To our new life."

We emptied our glasses right away. Alucard looked at me and I looked back at him. "Look, we don't have blood bags here, which means that you'll have to hunt every day. That shouldn't be a problem for you, is it?" I just shook my head, waiting for what else he might have to say, but he didn't continue speaking, so I just asked what I wanted to know so bad. "Master? Why did we move to Mexico? I mean, we could have moved anywhere, why this place?" He gave me a crooked smile. "Of course, we didn't move here just for fun, but on purpose." "What purpose." He changed the position on the couch and was now looking right into my eyes. "Well, I planned to tell you anyway, why not now? It has something to do with why I haven't been around for the past few years." My eyes widened. Finally I would find out where he had been. "So?", I said impatiently. "Wow, now you want to know it, huh? Okay, fine. I'll just refill our glasses and then tell you everything." He did as he said and filled our glasses with blood once again, giving me one. "Make yourself comfortable, it's a rather long story."


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, this one was fast. I guess, I was on a roll. I'm satisfied, I hope you'll be as well.**

**As always, reviews are very welcome. Tell me, if you think you know what Stef is up to! I'm excited if it's obvious or not, I'm not sure myself. ^^**

**Greetings, Gypsy**

* * *

><p>We had been talking for the past hours, outside the sun was already coming up. We had drunk three bottles of blood wine and I began feeling a bit queer. My head was full of information now. "You mean, you found him? Are you serious about this?" Master only nodded. "It seems he was travelling from country to country, he robbed a few banks and the police is looking for him, but they couldn't find him yet." I raised an eyebrow. "But you did." He nodded again. A wide grin spread upon my face. I stood up, ready to strike right away, but he grabbed my arm to bring me back to reality.<p>

"You realized that the sun will be up anon? Get upstairs and go to bed. We will talk about it tomorrow." He stood up and took the glass from me, bringing both into the kitchen. I stood there watching him, as he was putting the glasses into the dishwasher. He knew that I was still standing there, of course. "Do you want anything else, brat?" He looked at me and grinned. "Getting fucked, maybe?" _'Nothing has changed…'_ I was not offended, but amused. "No master, but thanks for the offer anyway. Maybe I'll get back to that later." I turned around and went upstairs, going to bed immediately. I was not just tired, I was also drunk.

I woke up as soon as the sun went down and got out of my coffin. I didn't have a cupboard with clothing in my room anymore. It didn't matter since I was able to form some with my shadows, plus I got some more space for instruments this way. I went straight into the bathroom and took a shower. I wondered what I would have to do from now on. Obviously I wouldn't need to work for Hellsing anymore. But I would probably continue hunting down scum. It was fun and it helped the human mankind.

As soon as I was dressed in a skirt and a tight-fitting top, I went down the staircase and seated myself on the couch. Master was nowhere to be seen or heard, I spread my mind and found him in some distance. He was probably already hunting someone down. _'No more blood packs, he said… Fine, I guess, I'll have to hunt, too.'_ I went to one glassy wall and looked down at the city. It didn't seem to be such a big city, I could see the sea. I took out my smartphone to check where I was. I had no idea. _'Mazatlán? Wherever the fuck that is…'_ I googled for a night club or something similar and found one right away. 'La flor oscura*' it was called. That sounded good enough to me, so I decided to go there.

I reached the place after about ten minutes of walking. It was located in the center of the city, there were many people dressed in black. I liked that, it reminded me of my hometown, and of my friends. The security guard at the door looked at me suspiciously. "Sorry, today only for regular guests." I looked him in the eyes. "But I am a regular guest. I've come here quite a few times. Let me in.", I said in perfect Spanish. I knew it would be an advantage to learn Spanish at school. The guy blinked and let me in with a shy smile. I passed and walked into the club. It was nicely decorated with cobwebs, skulls and headstones. While walking to the bar, I took a closer look at everything. There was metal music coming from the boxes, long haired, bearded guys danced and banged their heads, most of them didn't wear shirts. _'Uh, sexy!'_ I couldn't keep a wide grin secret.

I drank something and then went to the dance floor, where I began dancing. Soon I was surrounded by pretty good looking Mexican metal heads, I flirted with one or two of them. I hadn't had a night off for over six years, I had earned a bit fun. There was one guy, his name was José, he was about 6'2'' tall, had long black hair and a chin beard. He reminded me a bit of Captain Jack Sparrow. I smiled at him, when he began flirting with me. He asked me things like where I was from and if I was just a tourist. I told him that I moved here. He was kinda cute, after all.

After a while I took him by the hand and pulled him from the dance floor to one of the couches in the corner. I pushed him to it and sat on his lap, looking at him. He was smiling as if he'd won the jackpot. I kissed him shortly before I began moving to his neck. Sinking my teeth into his flesh, I felt him tense his muscles, but he relaxed right away. I chose to give him pleasure instead of pain. He was delicious, an A-. I drank not too much, I didn't want to harm him. When I was done, I told him that we've never met before and send him back to the dance floor.

I repeated that nine times. By then, I had approximately six packs intus. Who knew if I would need my powers tonight. I was dancing some more, it was already two in the morning, the sun would come up in about three hours. I went outside the club to smoke a cigarette. There was no better occasion to meet new people than asking them for a lighter. I found two girls who were also smoking and asked them for fire. They were very kind and had a pretty good taste of music. I spent the time I needed to smoke with them, then went back in. When I came down the stairs, some grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. I suddenly had the wall at my back and was staring into masters wild red eyes.

"Having fun, are we?" I shoved him away. "Yes, I am having fun. I haven't had a night off for over five years, I thought I have earned some fun. Besides, I needed to feed." He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back against the wall. "Your night off, eh? Well, I think you've had enough fun now. You have things to do." He created a portal behind me and shoved me through it. We came out at our home.

"What the hell do we want here? I thought I have things to do?!" He gave me a look, apparently he didn't like me talking that loud. "I have located the exact position of the retirement home." My eyes widened. "That means we're going to-" He held up his hand to make me stop talking. "Not tonight. Tomorrow. We will invade the hospital first, we seem to need blood packs, after all. You seemed to need some time to feed enough. I will buy an extra fridge for the packs. We'll have to refill it every few days." I looked at him puzzled. "If you say so." His eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?" I thought about it. "If you say so, master." He walked over to me, faster than I could react, and grabbed me by the collar. "Respect, brat. That's what you lack of lately." He let me go and I nodded apologetically.

"By the way, I bought a television. I know how much you like these things." I looked at him happily. "Ace! Wanna watch a movie then?" He had a look of disgust on his face. "No, thanks. I don't need this technical shit." I looked at him disappointed. One day, I would make him watch a movie or a series with me. "Fine, master. What am I supposed to do now?" "Go to bed and read a bit. And then sleep. The sun will come up soon. Don't dare portalling back to that club, I will know it." I nodded and did as I was told.

I took a nice long bath to relax and then went to bed right away. I would read a few pages of 'A song of ice and fire' like I used to do every night before sleeping. I was excited because of tomorrow's events, though. I just hoped I would be able to fall asleep fast. And I hoped I would dream about me being a Jedi*² who travelled back in time to save Westeros from Joffrey Baratheon*³.

* * *

><p>*The Dark Flower - reference to a popular German alternative club<p>

*²reference to Star Wars

*³reference to Game of Thrones


	36. Chapter 36

**Dear readers,**

**I'm very sorry it took me so long. I'm happy to say we're close to the end of the story now. I don't know how many there will be in the end, but I guess, it won't be more than 40. Thank you very much for accompanying me on my journey. Have fun with this chapter.**

**Cheers, Gypsy**

* * *

><p>"Take your time. In this dimension, time is of no importance." I completely ignored him. My attention was concentrated on the old man who was lying in his bed right in front of me. Besides, I knew that already. It had been my shadows which had transported us to this dimension. It made me angry that master thought I wouldn't know simple things like this.<p>

I shoved the thought aside and looked down at the man. His eyes were closed, his heart beat very slowly, I could hear it clearly. He was old and weak, this wouldn't be like I had imagined. I hadn't thought of the fact that he would age while I didn't. But, of course, it was logical. I had been stupid not to think about it. "It shouldn't be like this." My voice was quiet. Master, who had taken a seat in a corner and was now watching what I was doing, answered in my head. _"What did you think it would be like? He is over 70 years old. And he is sick. Be happy he's alive enough for you to kill him."_ I didn't turn around. I didn't need to. I could sense him looking at me. I knew he was watching me intensely, I could feel his eyes resting on me.

Suddenly I knew what to do. I raised my right wrist to my face and bit down on it. I put the bleeding wound over his mouth, but before my arm touched his lips, master suddenly stood beside me, grabbing tight onto my arm. "You will not do this." I looked up at him and saw the rage in his eyes. "This is none of your business, master. I will feed him my blood, then I will torture and kill him. And then I will kill him again." He didn't let go off my arm. "You will not feed your highborn blood to this pathetic creature." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, but he didn't even stumble. Instead, he took a few steps forward, grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up, so our eyes were on one level. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I told you. This is none of your business. This guy took my mother away from me. He will pay. But I will not just kill him." His eyes were like blazing hellfire. "You will not feed your blood to this man." I grabbed his wrists with both my hands. "I want vengeance. I want satisfaction. I want him dead." He let me go and I thought he would let me do it, when he slapped me so hard, that I crashed backwards into the wall. I looked at him disgusted. "I know what you want. I can understand it, too, but I will not let him feed from you. You will have to find another way." He stepped back and again sat down where he had sat before, while I watched him.

'_What does he mean? What other way?'_ I walked to his bed again, looking down on him. I tried to think of something, but the need to rip his throat out distracted me a bit. "You don't have to actually torture him. As long as he believes that it's real, it won't make a difference to him." I turned my head towards my master. He looked at me. When I got what he meant, a smile spread upon my face. "Yes. Of course. You're right." I turned back around to face the man. He looked old and fragile, now, that I took another close look at him. His face was all wrinkled, he was almost completely bald, the little hair he had was white and thin. He looked as if he'd been shaved recently.

All that did not matter. I closed my eyes and spread my powers, invading his mind. I looked for the reasonable part of him, if he still had one. I told him who I was and that I had come to take his life, just as he had taken my mother's. I didn't waste any time. I needed almost an hour to do everything to him, that I had always wanted to do to him. He had begun screaming, but I had ordered him to shut up.

I had just shown him how I ripped of his extremities and I thought about fucking him with one of his arms, but I felt master grow more and more impatient. I opened my eyes and left his head, he started to scream at once, but I didn't care. In here, nobody was able to hear him. "Are you done, brat?" I looked up at him, he was now standing next to me. "Almost." I reached out, I would rip his heart out and then stuff it down his throat. My claw flew in direction of his chest, but shortly before I could pierce it, master stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Don't. You don't want the police to investigate, do you?" I looked up at him and nodded. The shadows were still around us, so for everyone who wasn't inside, it looked, as if the man was still asleep. His screams were annoying, I had to admit. I looked around and had an idea. I took out my mobile phone and called the fire brigade, reporting a fire to them. Of course, it wasn't burning. Not yet, at least.

An hour later, we both were back at home. I had set the room on fire after calling the fire brigade. I had made sure that nobody else would die. I had caused the fire, so I had controlled it. I wondered what the news would say about it.

I sat down on the couch, staring at the TV in front of me. I thought about turning it on, but I decided not to. Master walked around doing stuff. Well, at least he pretended to do stuff, but I could feel him watching me. "So…" He came to the couch and stood behind it, one hand resting my shoulder. "Why didn't you want me to feed my blood to him?" He sighed and sat down next to me. "I know you wanted to torture him. But you have to understand something. Number one, you are a superior creature. Your blood is not meant for such filth. Number two, and that's the more important fact, if you had fed him your blood, he would have come back as a vampire. You will not create such filth with the blood I gave you." I turned to face him.

"I didn't think about that." He began laughing. "You don't say." I turned and faced the TV again. "So… That's it. I've done what I wanted to do." He sighed. "That sounds like you want to commit suicide." "Am I able to walk in the sun? I've never tried it out." I pulled out a package of cigarettes and lit one with my fingertip. "I can." I had to laugh. "Great, you can do it, but can I do it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it hurts in the beginning, but after a while you get used to it. You don't burn to ashes, if you mean that." I nodded. "Yes, that's what I meant."

Master stood up and went to the fridge. He grabbed two bags of good old A- and threw them over to me. I caught it without even looking at it. Yes, having this mind-link was an advantage sometimes. But mostly it was annoying, because he was able to read my thoughts. "What are you going to do now?" Now it was my turn to shrug shoulders. "Looking for a new purpose. Maybe I'll go to the university again. Maybe I'll write a book. What do I know. Maybe I'm not going to do anything." He sat down next to me again. "Drink up, I have something in mind which includes both of us." I did as I was told and created a portal which led to the bin in the kitchen.

"Too lazy to get up and throw the empty bag away, are we?" I laughed. "Why not use the powers if I have them?" I pulled my hand back out of the portal and looked at him. "Gosh, I don't dare to ask, but… What are you up to?" A devilish grin spread on his face, showing his huge fangs. He immediately grabbed me by the throat. "You were not very obedient today. So I think I'm going to punish you." He didn't hesitate but lowered his fangs into my main artery right away, making sure it was painful. I screamed in pain, grabbing his collar from behind, trying to pull him away from me.

One of his hands held my head at place, the other one went down to my shirt. He tore it into shreds and grabbed my left breast, pinching the nipple hard, which made me scream even more. He pulled away from me, my blood dripping from his lips. "Never undermine my authority again. Do you understand?" The wound on my neck had already healed again. "Yes." He took my right breast in his hand and pinched the other nipple. I hissed. "Yes, what?" I bore my teeth. "Yes, master." He smiled. "Good."

I rubbed my nipples as they were still hurting like hell, my shadows started forming into new clothes. "What are you doing, brat?! We're not done here." His clothes disappeared, his manhood was already hard. His hands grabbed my pants and ripped them to shreds, too. I sat in front of him entirely naked. "Oh, you stopped wearing underwear? That's an invitation I like." He lowered himself onto me, forced my legs apart and entered my vagina with his giant erect dick. I screamed at the sensation.


	37. Chapter 37

**Dear readers, this is the final chapter of this fanfiction. I have planned this to be part one of a mini-series of fictions.**** We'll see. Writing is fun. I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Master's head was buried against my neck as he worked me hard, each thrust going in deeper until there was no way of going deeper anymore. Both arms wrapped around me, he held me tight, one hand against the back of my neck. My arms had automatically wrapped themselves around his shoulders the moment he had taken me up from the couch. I was now hanging in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist, his muscles did all the work.<p>

I grimaced in excitement, clinging to my master like a baby ape to his mother. "Vlad!" I felt my muscles contract, as I was about to climax. He pulled himself out of me and let me fall to the couch. "I told you not to call me like that. Don't tell me you forgot." He roughly grabbed my hips and turned me around, so I was lying on my belly. "And you forgot something else. This is supposed to be your punishment. You will not climax. But I will." He grabbed my hips once again and pushed his manhood deep inside me. His left hand found my breast and began kneading it, while his right thumb entered my anus. I gasped in surprise, but I had no time to wonder, as he pulled it out right away. The next thing I felt was his massive dick entering my virgin ass.

I screamed in pain as he pushed his whole length inside me. The agony was almost not bearable, it felt as if he was ripping me in half. I screamed at the top of my lungs, so master covered my mouth with one hand, put his other arm around my waist and pulled me on top of him, he was now sitting on the couch. "Shut the hell up, brat. You know, I could make it hurt even more." I didn't want to know how he would manage to do that, I couldn't stand the level of pain I was feeling at the moment already. "I'm sorry… master… It won't happen again." My voice was shaking, I couldn't help it. I could feel blood rising up in my eyes as Alucard pulled himself out of me once more. He was laughing. "Yes, it won't happen again." He turned me around once more, when I faced him he looked me right in the eyes. And then he pushed his manhood back into my butt. I closed my eyes as my hands were lying upon his naked chest. He put one hand on my lower back and on the back of my neck, he pulled me closer to himself, close enough to force me taking my hands from his chest. My boobs pressed against his chest, when I felt his fangs sinking into my skin. The sudden sensation made me moan.

"_Doesn't feel too bad after all, huh?"_ He asked the question directly within my mind and I knew lying was of no avail. It began feeling quite good indeed, however that was possible. _"Master, please! Please, let me cum, master!"_ I felt him chuckle against my skin. He stopped sucking my blood and whispered into my ear. "Now, why would I do that?" I felt him grinning as he still slipped in and out of me. I didn't know what to say. "Please master, I swear I will never call you that again. I will never disobey again. Just please, make me cum, master!" He chuckled again, then stood up and laid me back on the sofa. He summoned the shadows suddenly, I had no idea why. "Oh, come on, brat. You've surely noticed the shadows can be used in a sexual way." It was not a question, but no, I had not thought of it in this way at all. Stupid me.

Master laughed again. "You are such an innocent little creature." I watched the shadows form some kind of tentacle, a second penis. My eyes went wide as it began lowering towards my pussy. "Oh, get out!" As the thing entered my vagina, my eyes went even wider. I looked up at master, he was grinning from ear to ear. "You begged me to make you cum and that is exactly what I am going to do now." He began moving slowly, so did the shadow dick. The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before. I could already feel climax arriving, but I forced it back. I didn't want to orgasm just yet. Master grabbed my breasts and kneaded them pretty harsh. It hurt, but I still liked it. I moaned and screamed in ecstasy.

Alucard lowered himself and bit down on my neck again, sucking my blood greedily. I moaned even more while he was still going in and out. I closed my eyes and spread my legs even wider, when I suddenly felt something dripping down on me. I opened my eyes and saw master above me, his face a few inches away from mine. "Master?" His movements had stopped, but he was still inside of me. There was a deep cut on his neck spilling blood on me. "It is time to set you free, brat. Drink from me and you will be a real vampire, even stronger than you are now." I looked at him, studying his features. Then, without hesitation, I lifted my head and put my lips upon the cut while pulling him closer to me. I sucked his blood, it tasted like heaven, I felt how I really became stronger as his blood ran down my throat. I swallowed, again and again, until he grabbed my chin and slowly backed off. His wound began healing immediately.

He looked at me, there was something unknown in his eyes, I couldn't figure out what it was, but I didn't care. A wide grin spread on his face as he began moving inside me again, making me cum so hard, I thought I would pass out.

We were sitting at the kitchen table together, both drinking directly from packs. I wondered what would happen to me now. I was no longer a fledgling, I was a full vampire now. "You are free to go, kiddo." I looked at him. "Why, you switched from brat to kiddo? Nice." I made a face which made him laugh. "You can stay here, if you want to, but then you will have to follow the rules and obey. Anyway, you could also leave this place and see the world. It's your choice." I took a sip from the pack and thought about it. "I think, I'll travel around the world then. I've never been to France or Italy, I've always wanted to see Romania. Oh, and I wanted to check out your castle." I said it with a smile, he had to laugh. "I'll go get some stuff."

I stood up and went up the stairs, grabbed a backpack and put my wallet and some other stuff in it. When I returned to the kitchen, Alucard was still sitting there. "I'll return in the morning. If you don't mind, I'm going to stay here until I've saved some money and found some place to move to." He looked up and took another sip from his pack. "I don't mind. By all means, be my guest."

I smiled at him and created a portal. "First destination: Paris." I went through the portal and began my adventure.


	38. Announcement

**Dear readers, this is just a short announcement.**

I'm now writing on part 2 of this story. I don't know yet, what the title will be, but I can tell you that it's going to be very different. Same protagonist, less vampires, more... other stuff. I hope you'll read the second part and I hope you'll like it.

So long,

DrunkenGypsy


End file.
